Lessons Learnt
by Elzangel
Summary: What happens when a teacher falls for a pupil? A twist on the usual take of this genre for this couple. AU/AH pure delena Please Note: I do not condone or encourage pupil/teacher relationships, I am simply using that situation as a modern and different take on the delena relationship.
1. Prologue

**Special thanks to my beta JadeAlmasy. Please read and review, it gets better honest.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Damon Salvatore walked through the corridors, his bag hanging loosely by his side. The school corridors were pretty much deserted as everyone else was in class, except for the odd person here and there who gave him distained looks. They thought they knew him. Knew what had happened. Knew her. But they didn't. In fact they knew nothing. He got to the main entrance only to be met by the principal.

'Mr Salvatore, let's talk things through shall we? I think you're being rather hasty. We don't want this… unfortunate incident to affect your career now do we?' Damon turned to look at the stout man with a look of disgust etched on his face. 'Unfortunate incident', is that what he thought this was? An unfortunate incident to Damon, was your pet dog being run over, or your car being stolen; not falling in love. Granted, it hadn't been the most ideal of circumstances, but if it had of been, he'd never have met her, and that didn't bear thinking about. He shook his head at the man still standing there, hoping Damon would change his mind. He wouldn't, not this time. Not ever, where she was concerned.

"Unfortunate incident? This wasn't an unfortunate incident. I love her!" Damon glared at the older man, determined to make him see things from his point of view.

"Damon, you're not thinking rationally." Mr Kenner, the principal tried to reason.

"Yes, I am. You should be pleased I'm finally going. You said yourself I was to leave."

"A suspension, yes! Not permanently." Damon smirked.

"Well think of this as a long suspension. Bye Mr Kenner, I'd like to say it was a pleasure meeting you, but my father taught me not to lie." And with that he walked out of the school entrance, leaving a stunned Mr Kenner behind him. He glanced briefly up at the building before making his way to his car. Truth be told, he'd miss this place, but he couldn't be there; not anymore. After everything that had happened, it didn't feel right. Despite what other people thought- his father and the principal in particular- he didn't regret it. Not one single thing. Maybe that was why he'd miss the place, it held a lot of memories, and after all it was here he'd met her. Elena Gilbert. The reason his world had been turned upside down. Speaking of which, his phone started ringing, just as he'd gotten into his car and he knew instinctively it would be her, wondering how it had gone. Sure enough the caller ID read 'Babe'.

"Hey Babe, miss me?" He smirked.

"Damon, how did it go?" He rolled his eyes at her straight forwardness; it was just one of the many qualities he loved about her.

"It went as expected."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Dunno. Good I guess. I'm free of that place. We're free of that place." He heard her sigh into the phone.

"I suppose, but hurry back. I'm bored here on my own."

"Well, I'll have to do something about that then won't I?" He smirked yet again and even though she couldn't see it, she knew it was there.

"Mmm, yes you will Mr Salvatore, so hurry back." He chuckled to himself; he loved her playful side and couldn't wait to unleash it.

"Will do, I'm just leaving now." He said, putting the keys in the ignition.

"Ok, bye hun."

"Bye, sexy."

"Damon!"

"What?" He could just picture her shaking her head, her beautiful brown hair falling around her shoulders.

"Nothing. Love you."

"Love you too." With that he hung up, throwing his phone onto the passenger seat. As he pulled out of the parking lot, he couldn't help but feel that a chapter of his life had come to a close. In a way it had, but there was still so much that could happen. As he drove the journey to Elena's, he couldn't help but think about how they had gotten to the place they were currently in.


	2. Chapter 1

**Please review and be nice. Thanks to JadeAlmasy for being my beta xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

It had all started several months before at the start of the new school year. Elena Gilbert made her way along the corridors, ready for her first day in her new school. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She didn't think she'd ever been this nervous in her life, which was ridiculous if she thought about it, because after all it was just starting in a new school. Despite having every right to be there she found herself tentatively knocking on the faculty lounge door. There was a shuffling as someone made their way to the door, before it opened revealing a man in his mid-thirties with fair hair, who she recognised as Mr Saltzman, head of history.

'Elena. Come on in. No need to knock.' He held the door open as she stepped into the brightly lit lounge. 'I don't think we were expecting you this early. It's usually just me first thing. I'm Ric; we met at your interview.' She nodded and followed him further into the lounge as he walked over to a sink. She looked around nervously; trying to take in her surroundings. A lot of chairs and a dozen or so tables, several cupboards and a sink, along with two fridges were the entire contents of the faculty lounge, bar a few notice boards. It was all very ordinary, and she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. As a pupil she always thought the faculty lounge was a hidden world, full of secret treats for teachers. In reality it was simply a seating area, come kitchen.

'Well, I wanted to get a feel of the place first. Get settled before my first class.' Elena explained.

'Good idea. Now make yourself at home. Cup of tea? Coffee?' He grabbed the kettle and proceeded to fill it, whilst talking to Elena.

'Tea's fine thanks.'

'If I remember rightly, this is your first proper teaching job, right?' She nodded, and he noticed she still looked anxious. 'Relax, it's not that bad. Have you met some of the other teachers? 'She shook her head.

'Ah, well don't worry they're all a pretty sound bunch. Sit down. You're one of us now.' He smiled reassuringly at her, trying to make her feel at ease as she removed her coat and sat down. 'Place your things in a locker. I think that will be yours as it was the old history teacher's.' He indicated to a locker at the end of the row, situated near the sink before reaching up to the cupboard above the sink and pulled out two mugs and a bag of sugar. 'Sugar and mugs are in here, take any you like except the one that says Jeff, because that's obviously Jeff's.' She laughed.

'And do you have a specific mug?' She indicated to the mug on the side that said 'World's Best Teacher'.

'No but I'm the only one it fits.' She laughed again, and Ric couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. She had deep, dark, brown hair that flowed down her back and wide brown eyes to match. She looked so young and innocent that he couldn't help but take her under his wing. He continued to chat to her while making the tea.

'Milk, Sugar?'

'Milk, one sugar please.'

He went over to the fridge and removed a bottle of milk 'Just help yourself to the milk, we all share here, we just put some money in a kitty each week for it and the tea and coffee.'

'So when will the rest of the staff arrive?'

'Not long now, it's usually me first and then a few others.'

'So how long have you been here?'

'Four years.' He handed her her tea, and she smiled, knowing he was trying to make her feel more comfortable, but as she had already said, this was her first proper teaching post and it would take a lot to make her feel completely at ease. She placed her tea down and stood up to place her things in her locker. As she stood stuffing her coat into the rather small space masquerading as a cupboard, Ric couldn't help but take a closer look at her. She was dressed in tight fitted blue top that clung to her curves, grey trousers and the outfit was finished with a pair of black boots with a slight heel. As Ric appraised her appearance he knew that along with her age and beauty she would be the subject of many teenage boys' fantasies. She sat back down adjacent to Ric, as the two made polite conversation as he tried to put her at ease, but she still remained sat up straight in her chair- tensed and was about to become more so. 'So do you know what classes you've got today?' She ferreted in her bag before pulling out her timetable and class list and handed it to him.

'Let's see what delightful students you've got today.' He joked, ' Ah, here we are. Tuesday. 9th Grade class A, free, 10th Grade class B, 9th Grade class C, free, 11th Grade class D …oh. 12th Grade class C.' He looked slightly uneasy with this last group.

'Oh? Why oh?' He looked up, to see that he'd accidentally made her even more on edge than she was already, and she'd started chewing her bottom lip.

'Sorry, didn't mean to make you nervous. They're an alright class, but…' He continued flicking through the papers, till he found what he was looking for. 'Yeah, here we are. As I said they're an ok class. Fairly small compared to the other classes you'll teach and all hard working and manageable, except for him.' He leaned forward to show her the paper in front of him, which happened to be the class list and pointed to one name on a list of about 15.

'Damon Salvatore? How bad can he be?' Elena looked up at him with a puzzled look, not knowing what was significant about this one name. At that moment the door opened and a middle aged man, with grey hair and glasses entered.

'Very bad. First day back and you're already talking about the spawn of Satan. What's he done this time?' Ric shook his head at Elena in a form of apology.

'Nothing. I was just about to tell our new history teacher, Elena here, about him. Elena this is Jeff head of English.'

'Hi.' Elena greeted him shyly and received a nod in response as Jeff busied himself making coffee.

'Damon Salvatore, what can I say? He's trouble with a capital T. Walks around this place like he owns it. The number of times he's been suspended. And the number of fights and broken hearts that boy's caused. If I was you my dear, I'd stay well clear.'

'I can't.'

'He's in her class,' Ric informed him. Jeff let out a whistle and turned to face Elena a look of exaggerated regret on his face.

'Well, best of luck. It was nice to meet you.' He quickly turned on Ric, ' Ric, what were you thinking, giving Damon fresh blood, on her first day?'

'I didn't do it out of spite.' He turned to face Elena who had turned rather pale and more withdrawn then before. 'He's not that bad. He's a bit troubled.'

'That's one word for it,' Jeff interjected.

'Jeff, stop scaring her.'

'Yes, Jeffery, stop it. Whatever IT is.' A young woman about the same age as Ric, with cropped black hair, carrying a lot of bags came into the office. She noticed Elena. 'Hey, you must be a newbie. I'm Melody, but please call me Mel. I teach physics.' She dumped her stuff down on a chair before making her way over to Elena and shook her hand.

'I'm Elena, I'll be teaching history.'

'I've seen you've already met my two boys, poor you. At least I'm here now to make it more even. So Jeff, what have you done?' She playfully pushed him out of the way with her hip, as she made her way to the sink.

'Melody dear, I have done nothing. It was Alaric here that did it. He's gone and thrown poor Elena to the wolves, so to speak.' Melody turned to look at Ric, a puzzled expression on her face.

'Eh?'

'I have not thrown her to the wolves, stop exaggerating. 'Jeff ignored him and carried on talking to Melody.

'She's got Damon Salvatore on her first day.' Melody raised an eyebrow.

'Ouch, sorry but rather you than me chick. He's too arrogant for my taste. Only ever had him for periods where I was covering and that was enough for me. He's so full of it; he acts like he owns the place.'

'My words exactly.'

'Guys, he's not that bad. Just troubled that's all. Honest Elena. I wouldn't give you his class if I thought he was that bad.' Elena only looked slightly relieved by this and he could tell she needed a lot more convincing. 'I mean they're right he has got attitude and he is arrogant, but ultimately he's just very troubled.' Jeff scoffed and both Melody and Ric scowled at him for not helping the situation. He held his hands up in defence.

'Ok, I'm off to my class to set up for the day, it was nice meeting you Elena,' and with that he left taking his drink with him.

'Ric's right, he is just very troubled.' Melody agreed, sitting down next to her bags. 'And to be honest he has grown up a hell of a lot since I taught him. I'm sure it'll be fine.' She smiled at Elena, who weakly smiled back.

'Melody's right. He's just a bit… difficult, that's all. He's actually very talented, especially in history. You'll be fine.'

'Ok.' Elena nodded, trying to seem calm, but inside she was still nervous but then again, she'd come across troubled before and handled it and as Ric had said, if he was that bad Elena wouldn't be teaching him.

'There we go. I've got to go set up my class and prepare for registration, Melody will take care of you won't you?' The older woman, smiled at Ric as he stood to leave.

'Sure thing Ric.'

'If you need anything my class is right next to yours- which is H32, I'm sure Melody will show you where it is.' She nodded. 'Ok, Good luck and just relax and enjoy yourself.' Elena smiled at him as he shut the door behind him leaving her and Melody to chat.

'Hun, you'll be fine. Ignore Jeff, he comes across as grumpy bugger, but he's got a good heart. He's been here so long he's like part of the furniture and can be a bit old fashioned in his teaching style and his ways, but it's mostly an act. He just pretends to be an old dinosaur.' She smiled and gently squeezed Elena's leg in reassurance. 'Is this your timetable?' She pointed at the paper next to Elena where Ric had discarded it. 'Can I have a look?' Elena nodded and passed it over, her hand slightly shaking from nerves. 'See it's only one lesson a week; Tuesday last period. Just don't act nervous and because you've been warned about him it'll be a doddle, just don't take any nonsense, and be prepared for some smart retorts.' Melody looked Elena up and down, and unknowingly came to the same conclusion as Ric, about her being the object of many boys' affections. 'He's bound to make some comment about the way you look.' Elena frowned.

'What's wrong with the way I look?'

'Nothing, hun. You look gorgeous, but that's the problem.' Elena blushed.

'I don't understand?'

'Damon has a bit of a reputation as a ladies man, and likes to flirt with any living female, regardless of age, status or in this case profession. He even tried it on with me and compared to you I'm no looker. Just be prepared, he's quite the charmer.'

'Ok, I got it.' Elena could cope with smarmy men, working part time as a waitress while she trained had taught her how to handle men.

'It also might help if you put him in his place a few times, embarrass him. Guys like him hate that.' Elena nodded.

'I think I can handle him, if he's just an arrogant guy. I worked as a waitress and I'm sure I can handle myself.' Melody grinned, as the young teacher before her started to seem more sure of herself.

'That's it girl! Don't take any notice of him.' She looked up at the time, and quickly finished her drink, setting her mug down. 'We've got twenty minutes before briefing, and unlike you, I have a form to also prepare for; so I'll show you your class and let you prepare and we can meet at lunch and eat together, but believe me I have a good feeling about you. You're gonna be just fine.' Elena smiled as she followed Melody out the door, hoping that she was right.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I'm glad you're liking the idea of Damon as a student, I hadn't seen it done before and wanted to try it out. I'm trying to Update every week or at least every fornight, I hope. Anyway I do apologise for when this doesn't happen but the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update :) Now onto the next chapter and please read and review (nice ones only, please) thanks again to Jadealmasy, my lovely beta :) x**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

As Elena made her way down to the cafeteria at lunch time with Melody, she was feeling much more confident.

'How's the day been so far? You seem more at ease?' Elena smiled.

'Yeah, I am. My first few periods were fine.'

'That's good. Now I have to warn you, the food is a bit…' She pulled a face and Elena laughed.

'Nothing changes then. Food was always like that in high school.'

'So true.' They cut the queue, much to the dismay of the students and both got portions of cheese pie with sponge and custard for dessert.

'Do we sit in or in the lounge?' Elena asked, looking around at the jungle which was the cafeteria at lunch time.

'In. It'll give you a chance to meet some of the other staff and plus some of the staff tend to dislike anyone eating in the lounge unless its sandwiches.' Elena nodded and the two women went and sat down with the other staff.

While they ate and chatted, Elena looked around at the rest of the people in the canteen. Nothing really changes she thought to herself, as she identified the cheerleaders, the geeks, the jocks, the musicians and… She stopped her gaze on one particular pupil. He seemed older than the others, perhaps in the way he carried himself, she didn't know what exactly but he had an air of maturity about him. He also stood out, due to the clothes he was wearing, tight fitting dark jeans and a navy blue button down- dark but not in a gothic/punk way. He was standing, in the doorway talking to some cheerleader, when he looked her way. Even with how far away from him she was, Elena could tell he had bright blue eyes, that stood out more due to his near jet black hair and pale skin. He saw her staring and winked at her, also treating her to a smirk and Elena knew right then that she was looking at the infamous Damon Salvatore. He turned and walked out of the canteen and Elena was left once again feeling uneasy about her final period of the day.

Damon sauntered away with the busty cheerleader in tow but truth be told he'd lost interest in her already. He had been beginning to lose interest even after just the two days they'd been 'hanging out', i.e. having sex. Truthfully, that was the only reason Damon was with her and she wasn't particularly anything special in bed, but it took the edge off his needs and personality wise she lived up to every stereotype of a dumb cheerleader going. So if she'd wanted to stay around, she'd had to have pulled some amazing moves in bed, but now she didn't stand a chance and the poor girl was to be the latest in a long line of Damon Salvatore rejects tossed away like yesterday's trash. The reason for this particular girl's sudden further drop in usability came in the form of the pretty brunette who'd caught Damon's wondering eye just moments before in the cafeteria. It wasn't just her looks that had drawn his attention, it was also something else, which he couldn't quite put his finger on. She had an air of mystery and intrigue around her that made him want to know more about her. She'd been sat with the teachers, but she didn't look at all like a teacher, she was too young for a start, not much older than himself and she didn't seem to act like the other teachers as she was laughing, and joking while other members of staff looked at her as if she was an entire different species. Maybe she was a student teacher, or just a visitor. Whoever she was, Damon was determined to find out more; he just wasn't sure where to start.

* * *

><p>He didn't have to wait long to find out who she was, because as soon as he casually walked into 7th period a good 5 minutes late, he discovered that she was in fact his new history teacher. He masked his shock quickly and sauntered over to his regular desk at the back as if he hadn't a care in the world, all the while aware that she was just staring at him. If there was any doubt in her mind before that he was Damon Salvatore, it was all gone, and not just because the register told her he was the only one missing. The way he held himself, and his nonchalant attitude was everything she had heard about, but what she hadn't heard was how good looking he actually was. He looked much older than his seventeen years, and had the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. He looked like some superstar with his attire and jet black hair falling into his eyes, the problem was he seemed to know he was good looking and the arrogance she had seen a glimpse of at lunch seemed to radiate off him in waves.<p>

'Mr Salvatore, I presume?'

'My reputation precedes me?' He smirked causing Elena to raise her eyebrow.

'Your five minutes late for my lesson, that's not acceptable.'

'I was in the little boy's room, but I can stay behind to make it up to you if you like?' He grinned devilishly at her. She shook her head.

'That won't be necessary, Mr Salvatore. Just sit down and get your stuff out.' It was Damon's turn to raise an eyebrow now.

'Already, but we've only just met? And please call me Damon.' He smirked as the rest of the class erupted into laughter, causing a blush to spread across his teacher's face and chest, and he couldn't help but think how much it suited her. Elena quickly regained her composure.

'Get your pen and paper out.' She glared at him, daring him to challenge her again, as she made her way to his desk with a text book placing it down on his desk, trying to ignore the way his cerulean eyes bore into her or the way he smirked cheekily at her. She shook her head, before turning on her heels. 'Right, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,' at this she looked pointedly at Damon who acted as if he had not the faintest idea what she was talking about. 'I am Miss Gilbert, your history teacher for the year. This term we will be covering World War One, starting today with how it started. Does anyone know when it started?' She looked around expectantly at her class, who all looked like they wish they were somewhere else. Her eyes fell on Damon, who was slouched lazily in his chair, still looking smug.

'Mr Salvatore, seeing as you were late, maybe you can redeem yourself by telling me when the war started?'

'1914.'

'Correct and can anyone tell me what was the cause of the war?' Again she was met with blank stares. 'Anyone?'

'A sandwich.' Everyone laughed at what appeared to be Damon mucking around, but Elena just looked at him, waiting for him to explain further.

'Care to elaborate?'

'The war started in Serbia after it was invaded by Austria-Hungary, but the trigger was the assassination of the Archduke of Austria-Hungary, Franz Ferdinand on the 28th June 1914 in Sarajevo by Gavrilo Princip, a member of the black hand gang. ' Elena smiled at him, obviously impressed.

'That is correct. The war was believed to be caused by his assassination.'

'Not a sandwich then?' Someone called out causing the class to laugh, all but Damon and Elena.

'Perhaps Damon, you can explain how the sandwich could be seen as having started the war?'

'Certainly. On the day of the assassination, the Archduke was driving through the streets of Sarajevo and staggered along the routes were members of the black hand gang, all there to make sure that he died. However, they all either bottled out or didn't manage to kill him. After the drive through the main bit of town was over, the crowds dispersed and one member of the gang- Princip went to get a sandwich. Unbeknownst to him, the car driving the Archduke had gotten lost and took a wrong turning, ending up in the same street as Princip when he went to get his lunch. Seeing the perfect opportunity, Princip opened fire killing both the Archduke and his wife Sophie. The backlash between Serbia, where Princip was from and Austria-Hungary, caused World War One exactly a month later when Serbia was invaded by Austria-Hungary.'

'Brilliantly put. Couldn't have put it better myself. Well done Damon.' She gave him a warm heart-felt smile, that made him feel that she was actually sort of proud of him, which was odd because most of his teachers looked at him like he was a pain, pretty much like Miss Gilbert had when he'd first arrived in her class, but now she was looking at him like he was her star pupil. He looked around at his peers, compared to this dozy lot he thought, he probably was. He could tell she was starting to soften towards him not only by her smile but also by the way she said his name. Not Mr Salvatore, which always reminded him of his cold father- but his actual name. The way it rolled off her tongue caused something to stir within him but then again he was a red-blooded male and what male wouldn't be stirred by her. He watched as the attractive teacher wrote on the board, his eyes appreciatively scanning her body taking in her magnificently toned behind and what appeared to be rather shapely legs. However, he wasn't the only want staring at her, as his friend Jack leaned across at him to whisper 'I wouldn't mind tapping that.' Damon snorted.

'Ha. Good luck with that mate; she's way out of your league.' Jack scowled, rather put out by this statement.

'Like you'd have a better chance?' Miss Gilbert turned back to face them, and glared at Jack before warning him about distracting others who actually wanted to learn, with a pointed look at Damon. She turned to carry on with the lesson but firstly giving him that warm smile that made him think that yes, maybe he did stand a better chance with their teacher after all.


	4. Chapter 3

**Dedicated to my lovely loyal reviewers, my beta JadeAlmasy and lovely Mila xxx Please read and Review**

**Also go check out my other Delena fanfic on my profile- It's lonely in the Dark, no AU in that one.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

The rest of the lesson went by without a glitch and at the end of the day as she packed away her things, Elena couldn't help but feel foolish at how nervous she had been, especially about teaching Damon. Ric had been right, he was exceptionally talented at history and as for the other stories she'd heard about him- apart from the arrogance that came off him in waves she wasn't sure where exactly his bad reputation had arisen from. She told Melody the very same thing at the end of her first day as they got ready to leave but Melody had just laughed. 'I said you could handle him, but don't get too confident. He'll show you his true colors soon enough.' Elena shook her head not at all convinced, there was something about him, underneath all the cockiness, she was sure of it.

'I reckon it's all an act, he's probably a really decent guy underneath.' Elena argued, but Melody shook her head.

'I used to think so, but there isn't. It's only your first day but I can guarantee that by the time your first month is over, you will see what he's genuinely like. Don't get me wrong, I still think you'll be able to handle him, but he is no way as easy to cope with as he appeared today. Why don't we get a drink to celebrate how well your first day went?' Elena considered it for a few seconds, before realising she had plans with Matt this evening; he was taking her out for dinner.

'I'm going out this evening, maybe another time.'

'Sure thing Chick. Anywhere nice?'

'Don't know. My boyfriend's planning a surprise.'

'Surprise ay? Sounds like wedding bells might be in the future.' Melody teased, causing Elena to blush.

'No. Nothing like that I'm sure.'

'You never know. Have fun and let me how it goes tomorrow, bye Chick.' Elena frowned as Melody's words floated around her head as she exited the classroom. Surely that wasn't what tonight was about was it? Sure they'd been together a while, but marriage didn't appear to be on the cards; they'd only moved in together, not too long ago.

* * *

><p>Elena fretted over this as she made her way back to the flat she shared with Matt. They'd been together since freshman year at college. He'd been studying sports science and she was studying teaching and they'd met at a frat party and had been together pretty much ever since. As soon as college had ended, he'd insisted they should move to his home town of Mystic Falls and set up home together and as the only family Elena had was her brother Jeremy who was happily settled with his girlfriend, there was nothing really to stop her so she agreed. And Mystic Falls wasn't that far away from North Carolina; but Elena had spent her entire life there, even going to college at Duke so as to stay close to everyone she loved. It wasn't that Elena didn't love Matt, she truly did but the thought of marrying him scared her. Truth be told, their whole relationship had gone a bit… flat recently. Ever since they'd moved in together, everything became a routine- even sex. Elena didn't want that and if they were like that now, what would they be like in ten years' time when they had kids? She shuddered at the thought. She'd been wondering for a while if her relationship was working, especially after they moved in together and in a town she didn't know. She knew no-one but Matt and she hated relying on him for her social network. She felt boring and her best friend Caroline had told her as such when she'd rung the other day, begging Elena to fly out to New York to visit. As Elena drove down the streets towards her apartment, she passed a couple walking with their children. They were in their late thirties and had three children, two boys and a baby girl. The Mom was pushing the pushchair while the Dad yelled at the boys to stop fighting. The Mom looked exhausted and frustrated as the baby started crying and the Dad shouted at her to shut the baby up. Elena panicked at the thought that this could one day be her life with Matt. She couldn't face that. She had to do something and now.<p>

As she pulled the car onto the parking lot outside the apartments her nerves started to escalate. Deciding to leave her things in the car, she quickly made her way to the apartment. Looking around the open planned living space, she was relieved to see no signs of big romantic gestures.

'Matt?' She called, just as he walked out of the shower, a towel slung low around his waist, whilst he used a smaller one to dry his hair.

'Hey baby, how was your first day at work?'

'Good. Look, we need to talk.' He noticed her biting her lip, a sure sign of nerves and he started to grow concern, walking towards her.

'What's wrong? Is it work?' Elena threw her hands up to prevent him from getting any closer.

'No Matt. Work was fine. It's just…us.'

'Us?' He frowned. 'What about us?'

'I'm not sure it's working out Matt.'

'What do you mean, it's not working out? I thought everything was going fine. We've got our own place, everything we could ever want, what's wrong with that?'

'Nothing. It's just…' She thought for a moment. What exactly was wrong? What was missing? As he touched her arm, turning her to face him, his face begging for answers, she knew what was missing. 'There's no spark anymore Matt.'

'Course there is baby.' She shook her head.

'I'm sorry, but there isn't.'

'Is it the move? You're just a little homesick that's all. It's a strange town, you'll get used to it.'

'It's not that, though the move did help me re-evaluate things, but I've thought for a while now that things aren't what they were. If you're honest with yourself, you'd agree.' He looked away as if in agreement with her statement, before slowly nodding. 'I'm sorry Matt, I'll pack my things and get out of here as soon as I can. I'll stay in a B&B or something till I can get another place.' He shook his head.

'No, I'll leave.' She started to protest.

'Matt, this place is your home.'

'No Elena. It was our home, we're only renting we can easily transfer everything into your name and I can just stay at my Mom's while I find somewhere else. I can't expect you to live in a B&B in a strange place, especially when you've only just started a new job.' Elena could see his point but she didn't like the idea of him being kicked out of his own home.

'If you're sure.'

'I am.' He stroked her arm, and smiled at her reassuringly. 'I'll go pack and be out completely in a few hours'. She gave him a watery smile, as she felt tears pricking her eyes at the thought of their relationship ending after so long in such a simple and quick way. Also the way he handled it all, with such dignity made her feel like such a cow.

'Thanks Matt. I do still care about you though, remember that.

'No problem. And the same, I will _always_ be here for you Elena. _Always.'_ With that he kissed her forehead and headed to the bedroom to get dressed and to start packing, leaving Elena alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>By 9 O'clock that evening Elena's relationship with Matt was officially over and he had moved out of their- now her apartment. She sat marking the question sheets she'd given her Seniors' class, drinking a glass of wine when the phone rang.<p>

'Hi.'

'Hey, hun, how was your first day at your new school?' Elena smiled as she heard her best friend, and her brother's girlfriend- Bonnie's voice.

'It was good.'

'Just good?'

'Yeah.' There was a pause.

'If it was good, what's wrong?' Elena was shocked at her friend's insight, sometimes it was like she was psychic.

'Me and Matt. We broke up.'

'Oh, no! I'm so sorry. Is everything Ok, what happened?' Elena could hear Bonnie talking, presumably to Jeremy- Elena's brother. 'Jeremy says does he need to come over there and sort Matt out?' Elena laughed.

'No. It's fine I ended it.'

'You did?' Again more murmuring.

'Yeah I did. It just wasn't working anymore. We'd lost the spark, you know?' Bonnie hummed in agreement.

'So what you going to now? Are you going to move out of Mystic Falls?' Elena could sense the concern in her friend's voice.

'No, Matt's given me the flat.'

'He's given you the flat! Wow, that was kind of him.'

'Yeah, it was. He's gonna move back in with his Mom for a while till he gets himself sorted.'

'Wow, never thought I'd see the day you two broke up. Thought you were perfect if you know what I mean.'

'Yeah.' She agreed, knowing that that was exactly what Matt had thought and so had she until recently.

'So, anyway tell me more about your first day.' Elena smiled at her friend's tactful change of topic.

'It was good like I said.'

'No embarrassing moments, no gossip, no bitchy colleagues, no hot men…' At this Elena heard Jeremy's disgruntled 'Hey,' before Bonnie muttered something along the lines of, 'not as hot as you,' causing Elena to feel slightly sad that she no longer had someone to banter with anymore even if it had only just happened. 'Sorry about that, Jeremy was being a bit jealous, he's gone to watch Tv. So were there any bitches or hot men?' Elena chuckled.

'No. Just hormonal students and American History.' She looked down at the perfect answer sheet in front of her and then at the name- Damon Salvatore. Now that was one hormonal student, if the way he was interacting with that cheerleader at lunch was anything to go by, along with his reputation which she'd learnt more about at lunch of how he supposedly slept with every member of the girls hockey team, including the coach- and that came from a member of staff.

'Sounds boring.' Elena chuckled.

'It is.'

'So the students behaved themselves?' Again Elena looked at the name before her, he was the only one who'd caused any trouble and that was only being late and a tiny bit cheeky.

'Yeah. Pretty much.'

'Pretty much?'

'Yeah, I had one guy be late and a bit cheeky.'

'Ah, it's just the first day. You wait, they'll show their true colors soon enough and I bet he'll be the worse.'

'Bonnie, don't be so negative.'

'I'm not. I'm being realistic Elena. You've had it easy. Bet he's the troublemaker.' Her friend's words along with that of the other members of staff worried her. What she had seen of Damon was nothing to worry about, but his reputation and her friend's uncanny foresight about things scared her slightly.

'Don't say that. That's what they've all said- that he's trouble.'

'See! I told you!' Elena could almost hear the triumph in her friend's voice at being right, and it annoyed her slightly.

'Bonnie, he was late that's all. It's nothing.'

'But you said he has a reputation.' Elena rolled her eyes.

'So do most high school boys Bonnie. He's nothing I can't handle.'

'If you're sure. Just be careful.'

'I will be.' As they finished their conversation Elena thought hard about the words of advice she'd received in relation to Damon Salvatore even from someone who had never met him but had some sort of sixth sense. Everyone said he was bad news but Elena just couldn't see it herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please and thanks for reading x<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to my regular reviewers- Deforever, Beverlie4055, Angela76 and a Big thank you to my beta JadeAlmasy. This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Kat and Mila who absolutely adore this story and have waited patiently for this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts on this, this was the hardest chapter to write so far and the longest. So please enjoy and review xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Elena quickly settled into her new single life in Mystic Falls as a history teacher. She'd dreaded going into school the day after her break-up and having to tell Melody what had happened, but Melody was just really supportive. It wasn't long before the two women became firm friends, with Melody offering advice on matters such as what to do in Mystic Falls and how to handle certain students- mainly Damon.

As the days went by, Elena had still yet to see this other side to him, sure she'd seen him flirting with lots of girls and being rather full of himself, but that was nothing new amongst male high school students. He was by far her most abled student from what she'd seen in the three lessons they'd had and he seemed simply charming whenever she saw him outside of class, asking how she was and helping her carry things to her class. She'd quickly learnt that this was how he was brought up as his younger brother, Stefan, who she also taught was the same. It was the only thing the two boys had in common, as Stefan was more studious and quiet than Damon, and liked to keep his head down, whereas Damon seemed to simply adore being the centre of attention. It was three weeks into the term that Elena encountered Damon's other side.

Elena was in her classroom during lunch, supposedly marking work, when in fact she was texting Caroline and Bonnie, while writing in her journal. She'd found herself writing in her journal a lot recently after the move to Mystic Falls and the break up. She'd started writing a journal when she was 14 and had written one ever since. Now she had boxes of old journals charting her journey through adolescence and college. She found writing down her thoughts easier than talking about them. Even though she was genuinely OK with the Matt situation, she didn't like talking about it; which was why she wasn't eating lunch with the other staff. Ever since Melody had found out that rather than get engaged, her and Matt had gone their separate ways, she'd been regularly asking Elena how she was coping or asking her to go out for a drink. Elena always politely declined her offer as she had too much planning and marking to do, as well as not wanting Melody to try and hook her up with some random male, which was what she kept hinting at. Elena had enough of that with Caroline, who kept urging her to go to New York for the weekend. Despite how much she would love to go to New York and spend time with Caroline, this early into the semester, it wasn't an option. She was way too busy and to make matters worse Melody had roped her into joining the dance committee for the Halloween dance in three weeks' time- which involved discussing decorations, chaperoning the actual dance and giving up her Saturday's to plan it all. Not exactly the sort of thing Elena would normally agree to, but seeing as Melody insisted and it was that or go clubbing with her, she didn't have much choice.

Elena had just finished moaning in her journal about Melody's dance committee and the level of bitchiness that was standard amongst that sort of thing, when she heard raised voices from the end of the corridor. She frowned, it sounded like two students, but it shouldn't be as this area was out of bounds during lunch time. Deciding to investigate she left her belongings in the class before making her way towards the source. As she drew closer, she was able to distinguish that it was the voices of two male students- one of which sounded quite familiar. A few more steps and she realised that one of the voices belonged to no other than Damon Salvatore and judging by the phrases she could hear such as 'Our father say,' he was talking, or rather arguing with Stefan. Her curiosity was piqued. Obviously Elena had heard all about Damon's temper but nothing about Stefan's, so rather than break up the argument she decided to stand back a bit behind some lockers that stood at end of the corridor she had just come from. This gave her a prime location to hear what was being said, but if she wanted to see she'd have to step out into the other corridor and would then be entirely visible to the pair. She could still lean out a bit, thanks to the lockers, but could see no more than Damon's back. It was clear by now what they were arguing about- a girl. Typical she thought. It was always about a girl in high school. However, it would appear it wasn't anything as simple as usual high school drama.

'You just couldn't stay away, could you Damon?'

'Like you couldn't you mean? Brother, if I wanted your girl I could have already gotten her by now. Then again how do you know I haven't?' There was a bang, and Elena leant forward slightly to see Stefan pinning Damon to the lockers. She was stunned at this, Stefan was usually so mild mannered and yet here he was pinning his older, all be it by a year, brother against the lockers. She was about to intervene, when Damon managed to quite easily escaped his brother's grip, causing her to shoot back into the shadows. What kind of teacher would she be if they caught her watching?

'Don't speak about her like that. She would never do anything like that. Especially not with you.'

'Is that so? See why would she have you when she could have me? After all I am the bigger, I mean older brother.' There was another scuffle and a bang, but this time when she took a glance it was Damon pinning Stefan to the lockers.

'Nice try little brother, but your just too weak for me.' Damon released his grip and Elena shot yet again, back behind the lockers.

'What you going to do Damon, hit me? Go on. She won't leave me for you, she's not Katherine.' Damon emitted a growl. 'That's what this is all about- Katherine.'

'Don't say her name.' Damon snarled. 'It has nothing to do with her, what it has to do with is me saving your lovely girlfriend from a pathetic existence with you! I could pleasure her in ways you could never imagine and she'd never want to be with you again. Maybe I should?'

'You wouldn't dare!'

'Would I not? After all, it would be fair, because like you said you did the same with Katherine.'

'That was different, Katherine was using us.'

You maybe, but we were in love.' Elena heard Stefan snort.

'In love? She didn't love you, she'd leave your bed straight for mine, because that's how good you were.' Damon growled again and there was yet another crash into the lockers. This time Elena actually reacted. Stepping into the corridor she was greeted by the sight of the two brothers practically tearing chunks out of one another and repeatedly slamming themselves into the lockers.

'Boys, cut it out!' She marched over to them, where they had stopped brawling and were trying to catch breath- Damon's arm still wrapped around Stefan's neck. 'Damon release your brother now.' Damon sneered and let go before pushing Stefan back into the lockers, before Stefan could retaliate Elena was stood between the pair, taking in their rather dishevelled appearances. 'Both of you stop this now. This behaviour is not tolerated in school.' Damon scoffed. 'Damon.' She warned, but he just looked at her with disdain.

'If it's so frowned upon why did you stand and watch us.' He raised an eyebrow at her pointedly, as Elena gasped knowing she had been caught after all.

'Damon that is complete rubbish.' Again he sneered, his disgust obvious.

'I saw you, behind the lockers. What was it? Wanted to see me get hurt? The famous Damon Salvatore getting his comeuppance.'

'Damon, don't be silly.' Elena tried to reason, but she knew she'd been caught out and Damon was furious and obviously hurt.

'Or was it that seeing two guys fighting get you flustered?' He walked towards her backing Elena against the lockers, his breath ghosting her face causing her to shiver and he smirked. She didn't know how to react. They hadn't covered this in depth in her training and she'd never seen Damon act like this, it totally threw her and she knew it was partly her fault for not separating them earlier.

'Damon, cut it out.' Stefan, pulled futilely at Damon's arm, but was shaken off easily.

'Back off Stefan. I wanna know why Miss Gilbert here didn't intervene? So what was it? Was it that we got you all hot and bothered fighting? That _I_ got you all hot and bothered.' He raised his eyebrow in the trademark way she'd come to associate with him over the last few weeks. Usually it was quirky, but here in this situation it seemed more sinister. Elena knew her shock at his comments was still written all over her face and before she could reprimand him he continued. 'Or was it the thought of how I could make a woman scream? Is that it? Do you want me to make you scream? Have you rolling around in ecstasy?' Elena closed her eyes tried to block out his voice, to gain control of the situation but his presence was over whelming. He was so close his body heat was warming her up- or at least that's what she blamed for her increase in temperature, certainly not his words- and his cologne surrounded her making her feel as if she was actually breathing him in.

'Damon, stop this!' she opened her eyes to glare at him, they were eye ball to eye ball at this point and she was distantly aware of Stefan trying to prise his brother away, but Damon sent him easily skidding across the floor on his back. Leaving just her and Damon, as if in a bubble. Just the two of them; while he spoke dirty thoughts to her. Her discomfort increased. She had no idea how to deal with this sort of situation. This was Damon. He was usually so nice and polite to her. Yes he had a reputation, but so far she had yet to see him live up to it- till now. Now, she was seeing it in full effect and she had no idea how to react. She felt disappointment in the fact that she'd been wrong about Damon and also anger that he was treating her this way and then something else. His words shouldn't have had an effect on her but they clearly were as she was blushing beetroot. The blushing just seemed to fuel Damon more.

'I am making you all hot and bothered, aren't I Miss Gilbert? Your panties damp.' He traced the edge of her jaw with his finger lightly, causing something in Elena to snap. In that moment he'd over stepped the mark. He'd gone from angry, frustrated pupil lashing out, to just another leering male.

'Damon, stop this!' She pushed him away from her, glaring at him, rage boiling through her at how he thought he could just violate her. Again he raised an eyebrow, this time in surprise that she actually reacted.

'You sure?'

'Yes, Damon. Now get away from me. How dare you think you can get away with talking to me like that. You might be able to talk to other girls like this, but I am your teacher. Show me some respect!' Her disgust and rage evident with the way she spat out her words. She tried to storm away from him, but he grabbed her wrist pulling her back to her previous position of being face to face with him.

'I don't think you want that. I bet you would love for me to make you scream.'

'Damon.' She warned. 'Let. Go. Of. Me.' She ordered through gritted teeth, trying to deep breathe to calm herself down. He knew he was pushing it, she looked close to slapping him, but something inside him made him want to continue pushing her buttons.

'I bet your boyfriend could never make you feel like I could.' She edged further away from him trying to prise her wrist from his grip, but he still advanced on her- as if he was a predator and she was his prey. She noticed that by this point Stefan had vanished and she just hoped he'd gone to get help.

'Damon, you're hurting me. Get off!' Elena pulled away from him still trying to prise his fingers from her in the process.

His grip instantly loosen slightly, but it was enough for her to pull away and put much needed space between them. 'This is not appropriate. Please stop this.' She tried to make herself sound assertive like Melody told her she should when handling this particular student, but it was too late. Damon had already seen how weak she could be, he was however shocked by how much of a fight she was putting up, he had never imagined she'd be so feisty and it spurred him on further with his little game, to see how far he could push her.

'Why? We seem to be having so much fun. I love a good chase. Don't like my women too easy, it makes it more rewarding when you finally catch them.' He advanced rapidly on Elena, and she found herself, yet again pinned against the lockers.

'Damon stop this. This isn't like you.'

'Oh but it is. I'm sure you've heard of my reputation.' He hissed in her ear, his breath tickling her skin causing her to recoil in disgust.

'Yes, but your better than this.' She stared him straight in the eye, defiant as she tried to push him away, but he was totally dominating her.

'I'm clearly not otherwise you'd have stepped in earlier.' It was clear that was where all this had stemmed from, but he'd long passed being a hurt and angry teenage boy and had turned into a sexual predatory male and Elena was greatly struggling with her instinct to knock him to the floor. Despite Damon obviously being aware of her discomfort he still continued, 'What would you do Miss Gilbert, if I was to kiss you now?' He leaned in as if to kiss her, and Elena gulped and tried to turn away, the urge to slap him was becoming too much and her arm tensed as she fought the urge to strike him and if she did that she was sure to lose her job. This shouldn't be happening. Just as she was sure he was about to kiss her, a shout of

'Damon Salvatore, back away from Miss Gilbert this instance.' Echoed through the corridor, and Elena was relieved to see that Stefan had indeed gone to receive help in the form of Alaric.

'We were just having a chat, weren't we Miss Gilbert?' Damon looked at her, daring her to say different knowing that if she did he would reveal how she watched him and Stefan fight. She scowled before opening her mouth to answer, but luckily Stefan beat her to it.

'Damon, was threatening her. He was saying all this stuff about her, and her boyfriend.' Stefan gulped, but Alaric nodded for him to continue. 'He was being all sexual.'

'You little…'Damon went to fly at Stefan, but Elena restrained him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back to stand by her, placing her hand on his chest and she instantly felt him calm, though his heart was still racing under her hand. Alaric turned to face Elena.

'Is this true?' Elena felt all eyes on her, and for a reason unbeknown to anyone including herself she found herself saying,

'Only slightly. He just said that he would be a better boyfriend than my current one, as he was more of a man. I think that's why he and Stefan were fighting. He was just upset I didn't break the fight up sooner, I think. Isn't that right Damon?' She stared at him, daring him to contradict her, but he was no fool. He knew she'd just gotten him out of a whole heap of trouble.

'Yes. I'm sorry Miss Gilbert, I shouldn't have turned on you like that.' Although his voice sounded sincere his eyes gave and his racing hard, gave it away that he was anything but. Elena suddenly became aware of the fact her hand was still on Damon's chest and instantly withdrew it, but not before Damon gave her a sly smirk.

'Well in which case Damon, both you and your brother can make it up to Miss Gilbert by giving up your weekends to help with the Halloween Dance preparations'. Elena's eyes widened at this. Extra time with Damon? But having seen the way Alaric was looking at her, she knew there was no way she could argue.

'Excellent, we could do with some extra help. Boys be here at 9 O'clock tomorrow morning. And Damon you can have after school detention on Monday for intimidating a member of staff.' Damon rolled his eyes. 'You're lucky it's not worse.' They both reluctantly nodded. 'Now, both of you get gone, and stay out of trouble.' The boys agreed before leaving Alaric to talk to Elena. 'Are you OK, Elena? You looked pretty shook up.' She didn't know what to say, after all one of her students had just come on to her, she'd nearly slapped him and then lied about it, and now she had to spend her weekends with him. She'd handled it all wrong and should have given both boys a detention.

'I'm fine, Ric. Honest.' She gave him her best false smile, but he still didn't look too convinced.

'It's Ok, to feel out of your depth Elena. You're new and Damon is quite a handful.'

'I know, and it's Ok. I handled it.' If by handled it she meant freaked out, nearly got seduced by a teenager- all be it a rather handsome teenager and was close to slapping the boy.

'Ok, but next time don't be afraid to get help.' She nodded. 'Are you going to be OK, spending time with them both tomorrow, if not I can ask Melody to supervise them?' As much as she would love to take him up on that offer she knew it would make her look even weaker than she did already, instead she just gave a false smile and said,

'I'll be fine Ric, don't worry, nothing I can't handle.' He nodded, and left her alone in the corridor with just her thoughts for company. As soon as he was gone, Elena let out a deep sigh. 'What have you done Elena?' She thought to herself, but then an idea came to her. Reaching into her trouser pocket she took out her phone from where she put it in her hurry to get to the scuffle, and quickly dialled a familiar number.

'Hello,?'

'Hey, Care' it's me.'

'Elena!' Elena pulled the phone from her ear, to prevent herself from being deafened by her friends excited screams and laughed, she could always count on Caroline to be pleased to hear from her. 'Oh My God, how are you? How's work? When are you going to come visit?' Elena laughed, this was typical Caroline, speaking at a 100 miles per hour and not giving her any chance to answer a question before she went on to the next one.

'Steady on Caroline, give me chance to answer', she laughed.

'I'm sorry I've just missed you so much.'

'I know, which is why I was thinking why don't you come visit me tomorrow I've got….' Her voice was drowned out by her friend's excited squeals.

'Oh My God, that's amazing. I'll just book my ticket now, and should be able to be with you by the end of the night with any luck.' Elena laughed.

'Cool, but as I was saying I'm working on the dance committee tomorrow and was wondering if…'

'Of course I'd love to help Elena.'

'You didn't know what I was going to ask.'

'Yes, I did. I know you. I also know that I bet there's another reason you asked me to come visit.' Sometimes, Caroline's insight truly scared Elena.

'Er…no. Not really.'

'Mmm, sure. Anyway. I'll get it out of you when I come visit you, I've just booked my flight now and should be with you by midnight.'

'That was quick.' There was a silence, and Elena instantly knew why. 'You were already coming to visit, weren't you?'

'Well…' her friend started rather sheepishly. 'You wouldn't come visit me, so I thought I'd come visit you. Come on, Elena it'll be fun. It's only for a week or two.'

'Two weeks?'

'Yeah, don't be mad. I thought you could use the company after the Matt thing. Please don't be mad.' Elena could just imagine her friend's pleading face and knew there was no way she could be mad, besides Caroline was just the sort of person she needed to deal with the problem she had with Damon.

'Caroline, it's fine. I'll see you tonight.' At the moment the bell rang. 'I've gotta go but relax it's fine.'

'Ok. See you later.'

'Bye Care'.' She hung up and instantly felt better about everything, her best friend was coming to visit and Elena would be able to get through her weekend detentions with Damon with no trouble at all- she hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>I struggled with this as Elena was torn between her natural instinct and her job and I felt she didnt react straight away to the fight because she wanted to understand Damon better. Then because she hadn't intervened she'd inadvertedly put herself in a position where she could be in a lot of trouble. In terms of the series this is similar to the scene where Damon tries to compell Elena combined with the one where he finds out she betrayed him. But only slightly. Please review and be nice. Thanks x<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**OMG, Firstly a major thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, every single one of you. There was so many, and I just wanted to cry at your kind words. So thank you for taking the time to review, please do the same for this chapter. Thanks to JadeAlmasy, my beta and this chapter is dedicated to Kat, Mila (if you're still reading, sorry I quit twitter, miss you please review or join the site and I can message you) and the lovely Michelle who went back and reviewed every chapter (I will do the same for you). Ok on with the story, this will be updated weekly :)**

**Also please note this is a bit smutty, so if you're not comfortable don't read it. Thanks x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

The rest of the day went by in pretty much a mundane blur, with the same old Friday activities. The only difference was she found herself retelling the story of her 'encounter' with Damon more than she liked and now she had to get her apartment ready for Caroline's abrupt arrival. Truth be told, she was more than grateful to have one of her best friend's around at the moment, and out of Bonnie and Caroline, Caroline was best suited for this sort of scenario. Don't get the wrong impression; Bonnie was her eldest and dearest friend who Elena shared everything with but when it came to the opposite sex Caroline was the better choice. She had more experience and a better grasp of how to handle things, whereas Bonnie's most serious relationship was her current one with Elena's brother, which made talking about boyfriend's a bit awkward for them both. Also Bonnie tended to make snap judgements and stick to them whereas Caroline was more open and less judgemental which was exactly what Elena needed to calm her worries about how she handled Damon. It scared her how badly she handled the situation; how quickly it got out of hand and most of all how close she had come to physically hitting him. Also having Caroline around would act as some sort of buffer between her and Damon, and prevent another situation like that arising again while they were organising the dance. Whereas Bonnie would be making observations about the situation Caroline would be a great distraction, throwing herself- and Elena into making the Halloween dance the best one Mystic Falls High had ever seen. Just the thought of the two of them working together to organise a dance reminded her of their high school days and how they became such good friends. Whereas Bonnie and Elena had grown up together, and been friends since early childhood, Caroline only came into the equation at high school when they all joined the dance committee and had been firm friends ever since.

The hours past slowly as Elena waited for Caroline to arrive. She'd already tidied the flat, done a fair amount of marking and still had three hours left till Caroline's flight landed. Deciding to get some rest before the rather energetic ball of girliness that was Caroline bounced into Mystic Falls, Elena curled up on the sofa to take a nap and started to dream.

* * *

><p>It was a fairly warm afternoon in her classroom and Elena found herself with a pile of marking she was struggling to make her way through. Thinking no-one would be around to see her, she unfastened the top three buttons of her blouse, leaving it incredibly low. She would be sure to cover up before teaching and just hoped anyone else would understand that it was because the temperature was so stifling. She was just putting away one lot of marking and pulling out the next when she heard a knock on the door. Figuring it would just be another member of staff, she shouted 'Come in', while still with her head under the desk changing over the marking. She sat back up again and was startled to see Damon Salvatore leaning on her desk. His cerulean eyes boring into hers before his eyes lingered on the rather large gape in her top, which she was sure he could see down through to her naval.<p>

'Umm, Damon, what can I do you, I mean for you?' He smirked at her near slip up which caused Elena to become even more flustered than she was already at seeing him so unexpectedly and especially so much of her flesh she on show. She tried to re-fasten her blouse, but his gaze made it difficult for her to master hand-eye control under such scrutiny, rendering her all fingers and thumbs.

'See, the thing is,' He moved towards her like a panther stalking its prey, 'I was wondering if I could do some extra credit.' By this point he was right in next to her. He knelt down so that he was eye level and spun her chair to face him. He gently removed Elena's hands from her task of making herself decent before fiddling with the buttons himself. Elena gulped as she felt his fingers stroke her flesh, under the blouse.

'What did you have in mind?'

'Me doing something for you that would cause my grades to rise.' She gulped, and suddenly became aware that rather than fastening up her blouse, Damon had been undoing it.

'Da-,' The words were stolen from her throat as he latched his mouth onto her neck, and she groaned. Without even looking Elena, knew he was smirking.

'Something like this maybe. Or this.' As he spoke, he trailed his way from her neck towards her breasts, nibbling and sucking his way. On his last words, he'd reached her amble breasts and roughly pulled down her bra before attaching his mouth to her left nipple and sucking hard. She gasped loudly, startling herself out of her reverie and causing Damon to smirk just before she came to her senses and pushed him away. She gasped for breath shocked at both his actions and her reactions.

'Damon what on earth do you think you are doing?' Elena demanded, jumping to her feet and moving away from him, while clutching her top close. She was furious at him, but at the same time she couldn't help but be aroused by his actions and he seemed to know this.

'Just doing a bit of extra credit.' He advanced on her and she stepped back, walking into a filing cabinet as she tried to put distance between them but finding herself effectively cornered.

'Damon this is inappropriate.' She held her hands up to prevent him from approaching further, but he simply raised an eyebrow and walked towards her. He removed her hands from where they were clutching her blouse close and pinned them to her sides.

'Is it? I'm sure the school would encourage my doing some extra credit.' By this stage they were mere millimetres apart. His finger grazed her cheek as he spoke.

'Damon stop this!' Elena was unable to stop him as his finger trailed down her neck and down the opening of her blouse that Elena had been too distracted to fasten. Damon smirked yet again at the effect he had on the pretty young teacher, and felt his own body react. Despite herself, Elena shuddered at his touch as he made a warm tingle flow over her body wherever he touched her, and then straight to her core. She tried to wriggle away from him, but he simply pinned her with his body. Her exposed breasts pressed against his chest causing her to become majorly aroused. Elena squirmed with discomfort at her own body's reaction to him and found herself inadvertently rubbing against Damon's own reaction. They both gasped as she felt his hard, erect penis pressing against her. Elena stared down at the bulge in his trousers and couldn't help but notice how large it appeared to be and couldn't help but image what it would be like to have it pulsing and pounding inside her.

'Like what you see?' Damon asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. He thrust against her slightly as if to give her a taster of what was to come. Elena found herself clutching onto Damon's shoulders for support as she became overwhelmed by the rush of feelings he created in her as he stared at her with his beautiful blue eyes. His hands grazing the side of her breast causing her to shiver and get Goosebumps. He leant his head down, grazing her neck with his teeth while pushing himself against her core slightly, which caused a slight moan to come from Elena's lips as she felt him fully hard and ready against her now throbbing centre. She couldn't believe the effects he was having on her and tried to fight them by pressing her hands against his shoulders in a feeble protest to get him off her. 'Damon', it came out as more a moan of pleasure than the scolding it was meant to be. As he gently licked up her neck and thrust against her harder this time, Elena found herself clutching onto his shoulders, rather than pushing him away as she knew she should do. The thing was no guy had ever made her feel this way- especially not Matt and she couldn't resist the chance to experience this feeling.

'Elena.' He whispered into her ear. Again she moaned his name and he groaned loudly, 'Elena.' 'Elena look at me.' She shook her head. No this couldn't be happening. Not with him. 'Elena.' 'Elena!'

'Elena wake up!' Elena sat up with a start and found herself face to face with Caroline. She blinked, completely confused first by the dream and secondly as to why Caroline would be at her flat. Then it dawned on her that she was supposed to pick Caroline up from the airport at; she looked at the clock on the wall behind Caroline- an hour ago.

'Oh My God, Care' I'm so sorry I was supposed to pick you up.' Elena started to apologise but Caroline shook her head, smiling.

'Don't worry about it, I got a taxi back and found the spare key where you always keep it- above the door; you should thing of changing that. Anyway you looked so peaceful sleeping there.' There was an expression on Caroline's face she couldn't quite place, one of smugness perhaps but about what Elena wasn't sure.

'So do you want a cup of tea? I'll make us some while you put your stuff in the spare room. You remember where it is right from helping me move in, right?' Caroline nodded. Elena disappeared into the kitchen somewhat still shaken by her dream and unnerved slightly by Caroline's facial expressions. She had known Caroline for years and knew that, that smile meant 'I know something you don't know and it's good'. Elena wondered if it was something to do with Tyler, Caroline's boyfriend. They'd been together awhile now (by Caroline's standards) so maybe it had something to do with that, but knowing Caroline if it was something like a proposal, she'd have been straight on the phone as soon as Tyler had gotten on one knee. Elena continued to ponder Caroline while making the tea, determined not to think about the dream she'd just had. It had been so erotic compared to her normal dreams that she couldn't help but blush just thinking about it. At just that minute Caroline bounced into the kitchen.

'You Ok? You're blushing.' Caroline asked, causing Elena to blush even more.

'Umm, I'm not.' Caroline smirked as she sat herself on the work service nearest the sink, clearly not believing her. 'So umm, how's Tyler?' She handed the blonde her tea.

'Yeah, he's good.' Elena nodded, the conversation was a bit awkward for some reason and she couldn't help but think it had something to do with Caroline's smugness.

'So…' the blonde out her cup down. 'Anything to tell me?'

'No.' Elena shook her head taking a sip of tea.

'Sure?' Caroline raised an eyebrow clearly not believing Elena.

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' Caroline shook her head before picking her cup back up and taking another drink.

'No reason.' Elena noticed the slight smirk playing on Caroline's lips as she drank her tea. There was a pause while they continued to drink in silent before Caroline spoke the words Elena wasn't expecting- 'So who's Damon? And why were you having a naughty dream about him?'


	7. Chapter 6

**So here's a surprised I updated mid-week lol. I thought as the chapters were short (I apologise, they do get longer, but it's for plot and pace purposes at the moment) I'd give you another. Big Thanks and Dedication to my most awesome Betas: JadeAlmasy and the Lovely Kat, who's just majorly excited over this story, for some reason lol. Ok here it is, please read and review, would like 10 more beforenext update :) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Elena nearly choked on her tea. 'What? Oh… No one. So I'll go make up the bed in the spare room.' Elena set her cup down on the coffee table before hurrying down the small corridor that lead to the bedrooms, a blush glowing brightly on her face and neck. Caroline smiled to herself before following her friend.

'So this no one. He sure can make you blush,' she teased. Elena raised an eyebrow at her while she stripped the bed.

'Can you make yourself useful and help?' She threw a pillow at Caroline, narrowly missing her head.

'Jeez, careful! I've just had my hair done.' Elena rolled her eyes and waited for the next comment to come, but there was only silence as Caroline helped strip the bed. Eventually Caroline spoke again.

'So I spoke to Bonnie before I came over.' She tried to sound casual while putting a pillow in a new case, but casual wasn't a word associated with Caroline in any respect.

'Yeah? I spoke to her recently. Is she still OK?' Caroline nodded.

'As far as I know, she said her and Jeremy were thinking of redecorating so it's all fun, fun, fun there anyway.'

'Isn't it like that with you and Tyler?' Elena knew where Caroline had been heading with her questioning and was determined to stop it before it started, or at least prevent it for a while.

'No, me and Tyler are nowhere near the settling-down-and-discussing-the-furnishings-for-our-shared-apartment stage. I'm happy being independent, as I'm sure he is.' There was a frown on her face as she said it leading Elena to believe that her friend was leaving out some of the more crucial details.

'Everything ok, with you and Tyler, Caroline?' Caroline fixed on her mega-watt smile that said _'Everything IS ok-honest,'_ but actually meant, _'It's not ok, but I'm not going to talk about it, so leave me alone'_.

'Of course. Anyway, Bonnie said you'd had some trouble with a student.'

'It was nothing. _Is_ nothing.' Caroline didn't look convinced.

'You sure? Bonnie said he sounded like trouble.'

'Seriously, Damon's nothing I can't handle.' Caroline dropped the pillow she'd just dressed and stared at her friend opened mouthed.

'Damon?' Elena faltered in putting the duvet in the new cover, knowing realizing she'd just put her foot in it and given her friend the information she was after. She quickly straightened up, trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

'Umm, he's er… my student. The one I was having difficulties with. Ok, bed's changed. I'll just go have a shower and…' she spoke quickly throwing the freshly changed duvet back on the bed and trying to make a dash to the door, but somehow Caroline was quicker and had shot from her side of the bed and caught Elena by her wrist.

'Not so fast. Damon? As in Dream Damon? Oh my god Elena, what's going on?' Caroline stared at her with a somewhat accusing look on her face, which Elena wasn't used to seeing on her best friend, especially towards her. 'Please tell me it isn't what I think it is,' she pleaded.

'It's not.' But Caroline didn't look too convinced. 'Honestly it's not Caroline. There's nothing going on between me and Damon, and there never will be.' Caroline let out a sigh of relief then narrowed her eyes.

'So why were you dreaming about him?' The accusing look was back on her face and was really disconcerting for Elena, so much so that she pulled away from her friend's grip and made her way back to the living room, Caroline hot on her heels.

'Not so fast, Gilbert! Why were you dreaming about him if it was nothing? Do you want something to happen? Is that it? Hmm?' Elena flopped down on the settee, Caroline following suit, tucking her legs underneath and turning to carry on her intense questioning.

'What? No! It's nothing like that Caroline, it's just… after everything today and…' she trailed off when Caroline raised her hand.

'Whoa? Back up! What happened today? Did something happen between you and this Damon? Is this why you invited me over?'

'Yes. No! What?' Elena threw her hands over her face and growled. 'This is sounding more complicated than it actually is', she muttered.

'Then uncomplicate it for me.'

'Look. I don't have feelings for my student. It's just that, well, today, he tried to hit on me.' Caroline gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

'No way!'

'Yes way, and as punishment he has to help with the Halloween dance, starting tomorrow.'

'Ah, that's why you needed me. Moral support.' Elena nodded.

'Exactly, and who knows more about balls and dances than you?' She paused and then snorted at her unintentional pun.

'Too true.' Caroline grinned, 'But what I don't understand is why they're making him spend extra time with you as a form of punishment for trying to hit on you. Isn't that some sort of reward?' Elena looked sheepish.

'Well it's punishment for fighting, not for trying hitting on me.'

'What? Why? It sounds like this guy should be kicked out! What did he do exactly?'

'Just made suggestive comments about how good we'd be in bed together but it was just talk, Caroline-honest.' But her friend still didn't look too convinced.

'Mmm. Well, he still sounds a jerk and it obviously shook you up enough to call me.'

'Well, I just feel a bit uneasy and because he would have gotten me into serious trouble for watching him fight his brother.'

'What? This guy sounds an asshole.' Elena scoffed.

'Yeah, pretty much. Thinks he's God's gift to women.'

'I hate men like that.' Elena raised an eyebrow. 'What? I do. Vanity is not attractive in a man.'

'Ironic, much?' Elena laughed.

'Ok, well, I can be vain and I have dated a few superficial men, but that doesn't mean it's right.'

'No and anyway, I'd never date this guy. I'd get arrested and lose my job for starters.'

'Good, glad that's settled. Now can we get back to the dream.' That gossipy grin was back on Caroline's face. She just yearned for juicy gossip and details about her friends' sex lives and as Elena no longer had a sex life, as far as she knew-and she would know, this was the best she'd get.

'Nooo.'

'Go on, please. What happened?'

'It was nothing ok?' She paused and then sighed. 'He was just coming on to me like he did today, but this time he was undressing me and…'

'It got you all hot and flustered.' Caroline grinned at Elena's shocked face.

'No!' Caroline raised an eyebrow, 'Ok, maybe, but that's probably due to lack of sex and there was absolutely no sex whatsoever in that dream. It would have been sick and wrong if there was, no matter how good looking he is.'

'Good looking eh?' Elena glared.

'He's still my student, but you'll see what I mean tomorrow.'

'Ooo and I look forward to it, but I must warn you if he tries anything again I will go all Karate Kid on his butt, ok?' They both laughed.

'Deal. Now lets' get to bed. It's late and we have a busy day tomorrow.'

'Oh yes, Halloween Ball preparations and the meeting of the infamous Damon. I can't wait.' Elena rolled her eyes at her friend's smirk. Tomorrow would be interesting to say the least.

* * *

><p><strong>Aplogies for lack of Damon lol, but please don't hold that against me; please review :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews, just wish I could reply to you all but some of you are anonymous but thank you all anyway, means so much. This chapter has a scene written for deberry, who asked for a Damon dream, well it's not quite a dream but ;) Special thanks to Kat who is just amazing and helped with the smut in this and to JadeAlmasy for being my beta. Now please read, enjoy and review. Ideally I'd like 10 reviews before next update which might be wednesday depending on review numbers xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Damon woke bright and early on Saturday but he wasn't really sure why since he was dreading the rest of the day. An extra day at school, spent with his brother and that annoying teacher, Miss Gilbert. It was a perfect waste of time he could spend sleeping or with women, or even better, sleeping with women; instead he had to spend it organizing some pathetic high school dance that he wasn't even planning on going to. All because his sniveling brother couldn't keep his mouth shut. Granted, part of Damon knew he had been wrong to push Miss Gilbert like that. He had been angry at Stefan, not her, but when he'd seen her watching them, watching but not reacting or helping, it had blown his fuse.

As a teacher, she should have stepped in, but no-she had to wait till they'd come to blows and then protected _Stefan_, not him. He'd expect it from other teachers, but not from her. They always seemed to get on. He was polite with her and respected her more than any other teacher, probably because she respected him more than any other teacher ever had, and he frequently helped her out both in and out of the classroom, with or without her asking for it, not that she did ever ask for it, but she always thanked him with a smile. But he really should have known something like this was going to happen. Their student-teacher relationship was going too well to be true.

It was always the way; Stefan was the innocent and he was the big bad. It was why he'd turned on her. He wanted to know why she hadn't reacted. It had started off out as annoyance at her incompetence to react, but then when she'd started to react to the new situation he had put her in, something else took over. The scared look he'd seen had pleased him, but then she replaced it with another: stubbornness. The fear had been fleeting, and then she seemed to have become annoyed him, which he wasn't at all used to, at least from her. She had no right to be annoyed. He should be the one annoyed because she hadn't done her duty and intervened!

So he had upped his game, pressing the button that gets a reaction from all women-sex. He knew he was out of order, but he couldn't help himself. And if he thought she was attractive before, when she became angry, she was something else. It was like a fire was burning through her veins, bringing her even more to life, lighting up her whole being, and he was the moth being drawn in. At first, he had wanted her to fear him again, since he could only really keep control when she did, and then he'd realized he could play another game-seeing how far he could push her. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her, hell most of the male population of the school, students and teachers alike, were attracted to her, and the way she positively _glowed_ with anger, her face flushed and her eyes sparkling with a dangerous fire, was even more attractive, and if he could cause this, then he wasn't going to stop it.

By the time he had started touching her face, he had wanted absolutely any reaction, even if it was a slap, just so he could continue to thrive off the increase in her beauty. It helped that verbal sparring was exhilarating, especially with such a skilled opponent. The memory made him think of other activities they could do together, which had been the core problem of the situation. How she hadn't slapped him he didn't know, but he was sure he would have received one if Mr Saltzman hadn't arrived when he had. He wanted to know how much he affected her. She wasn't like other women, she didn't seem scared of him like some or drawn to him like the rest and that annoyed the hell out of him, but also intrigued him and drew him in.

But he wasn't going to be drawn into a woman who was clearly fickle, wanting to help him when it suited her and dropping him when someone else was around. He'd had enough of women blowing hot and cold with Katherine. This time he wasn't going to try and prove himself, he was going to live up to the reputation Miss Gilbert obviously believed was true; that he was a typical bad boy, un-savable and a hopeless case. To top it off, and make her even more disliked by him, he had to give up his Saturday. Maybe he could gain some reaction from her today? Maybe it would be better not to try after his father's furious tirade once Stefan had filled him in on the official story. Thankfully, he had enough decency to omit the true story, as had Miss Gilbert, which truly perplexed him. He supposed she was just like the other staff and was protecting her own skin, but she surely could have dropped him in it far more than she actually had. Instead, she had pretty much saved his bacon, because if she had been truthful, he would have been facing a suspension at least, if not an exclusion, which would have really pleased his father.

He laughed at the thought as he lay there on his bed thinking about the day ahead. He was still confused at Miss Gilbert's actions, all of them including when he was, as Stefan put it, threatening her. He couldn't figure her out, at all. And Damon Salvatore prided himself on being able to read women, but this one had him stumped and half of him was curious to know more about her but the other half despised her for not coming to his aid sooner, and then judging him. She probably thought it would do him good for Stefan to put him in his place. Well, she was wrong. She knew nothing about his relationship, or lack-there-of, with Stefan. Granted, Stefan was his brother and he would do almost anything for him, but that didn't mean he had to like him. In fact, the majority of the time he barely tolerated the traitor who Damon saw as nothing more than a clone of their father.

So no, Miss Gilbert didn't know him and his silly reputation had cost him. He'd thought she believed in him, that he was her star pupil, but no, she clearly saw him just like everyone else did-the proverbial bad penny. Then again, now that his relationships with Stefan and his father were in tatters, and Katherine had, thankfully, absconded, his reputation was all he had left, so he may as well live up to it. However, a small part, deep inside of him that wasn't bitter at the way life had treated him, wanted to show Miss Gilbert he wasn't like his reputation at all. He scoffed at this. That would make him weak, and Damon Salvatore wasn't weak. No, what he would do is ignore her but do what she asked better than she expected and show her she was wrong and then, just as she would start to change her opinion on him, he would prove that her belief in his bad reputation was correct. After all, no one second guessed Damon, not even himself.

Which is why he was quite surprised to find a certain part of his anatomy was begging for attention at the thought of the delectable Miss Gilbert. He wanted to be disgusted at himself for reacting in such a basic way to a woman who had treated him so badly, but as the situation with Katherine had shown him, he was a slave to both pretty women and his lust for sex. He stepped into his on-suite bathroom, divesting himself of his boxers as he went before switching the shower to ice cold and stepping in. He picked up his usual shower gel, lathered his hands and then gripped his throbbing shaft while leaning with one hand against the tiled wall of the shower. He went faster than his usual pace, just to get it over with. He didn't like the idea of getting himself off over the thought of someone who had betrayed him, but he couldn't stop the thought of it being Miss Gilbert's hand on his member from taking over his mind as he shut his eyes.

He could just see her on her knees in front of him, her hair brushed to one side, as she worked furiously at what was aching so hard for her. She'd lick the tip teasingly, staring up at him, that cheeky glint he'd seen sparkling in the depths of her eyes a few times, now glowing brightly from the doe-brown orbs. Then she'd nibble at the underside while one hand worked on his balls, the other still moving up and down his pulsing shaft. She'd grin before taking him in her mouth. The warm, wet cavern, closing around him as she bobbed her head eagerly, her tongue out to brush the underside as she went, one hand twisting gently 'round what her talented mouth couldn't take in while the other continued their fondling of his balls. His hand would slip into her hair and bring her closer, forcing her to let him practically fuck her mouth. His balls clenched tight at his fantasy and his breathing quickened. He was so close.

He squeezed his thick cock tighter as he imagined her moaning softly around him, the vibrations from her lips causing the tightness in his balls to intensify to unbearable levels. She'd scrape her teeth along his hardness in just the right way, before flicking his head with her tongue one last time. It was enough to send him into a roaring orgasm, and as he gasped for breath, his seed spurted out onto the wall. As Damon opened his eyes, he couldn't believe how amazing that had been. Without doubt that was one of, no, the _best_ self-induced orgasm he'd ever had, and he hadn't even been thinking about actual sex.

The thought of what it would be like to imagine _actually_ having sex with Miss Gilbert caused him to start hardening again almost immediately and he groaned. Unfortunately, there was no time now, but there may be later. He grinned at the thought, now only slightly disgusted at himself for thinking about a back-stabber-after all she was hot, and he was male. He was starting to look forward to seeing her again, just to wind her up. He cleaned up both himself and the tiles before having a proper ice cold shower, getting more and more excited for this morning's committee meeting, even if it was just to get new images for his spank bank.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews you all wrote, and for the people who added me to alerts and favorites (Can you review as well please?) If I didn't reply to your review, I apologise as I've been busy. OK some an issue I need to address: The chapters can't be longer right now but will get a lot, lot longer. **

**Dedicated to Kat who beta'd this for me, she's a star and she always reviews aswell. So now read and enjoy, and please review. It's the moment many of you have been waiting for:- Caroline meets Damon :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Caroline sat adjacent to Elena at the head of the table as teenagers sat round the edge eager to start planning what one of them described as 'The Halloween Dance to end all Halloween Dances-till next year obviously.' Caroline smiled at this and whispered to Elena, 'I like her.' Elena looked at her pointedly.

'I wonder why?'

'I was never that bad was I?' At Elena's raised eyebrow, Caroline blushed, 'Ok, maybe a little…' Elena still had her eyebrow raised. 'Ok, a lot, but that's why you like me right?' Elena laughed.

'OK, so we're all here to plan the dance. Now, Megan here has volunteered to be head of the dance committee for this year. Is there any objections to this?' Elena gestured to the mini-Caroline, who looked so excited to be there even on though it was a Saturday morning. Looking around the table as the assortment of characters present muttered 'No,' Elena couldn't help but feel Megan was basically going to plan this dance on her own, very much like Caroline had when they were younger.

'OK, that's decided then. Megan is head planner. Now Megan, I believe you have some ideas you'd like to share with us?' Megan grinned and took out a sparkly pink notebook and fluffy pen, flicking her dyed red hair for effect before reciting off her list.

'So firstly, we have to choose a theme. Last year it was Gone with the Wind meets zombies with the 1800s Halloween theme and this year I'm thinking…' As she spoke, Elena turned slightly to Caroline.

'Told you she was like you.'

'OK, she is. Anyway, are we missing someone or is one of that lot the infamous Damon?' Caroline skeptically eyed the three male students all sitting on the opposite side of the table to the girls. They consisted of, in Caroline's words, 'A chess club geek, a dumb jock, and guy there purely to get laid.'

'Yeah we are, totally forgot. I was enjoying the peace too much I guess.' Elena had known Damon was absent but was really hoping he would be a no-show. Just the thought of being around him after he'd tried to seduce her and after she'd had an erotic dream about him made Elena feel sick. She turned to Megan.

'Sorry to interrupt you, but we're missing someone.' Megan frowned.

'Who could we possibly be missing?'

'Why me of course.' Everyone turned to look at the smug male standing in the doorway with his arms wide open. Elena sighed. Of course he just had to turn up. Having a day without him bothering her was too good to hope for. She couldn't help but blush as she looked at him and a flash of how Dream Damon made her feel spliced through the forefront of her mind. A small part of her, very, very deep down wondered if the real Damon would make her feel the same way, especially following the words he'd uttered to her the previous day. How he thought he could make her roll around in ecstasy. Her eyes strayed slightly to the bulge evident in the front of his pants and she couldn't help but wonder if he was as big in real life as he had been in her dream. However, she couldn't tell without him removing his pants (which was NOT going to happen), and part of her was slightly disappointed while the rest of her was disgusted at herself for checking out her student. She had to admit begrudgingly to herself that he was in fact extremely good looking. He was by far the most handsome student she taught, and one of the most gorgeous males she had ever met. The problem was, he knew exactly how gorgeous he was.

'Please tell me that's Damon?' Caroline hissed, dragging Elena out of her rather embarrassing thoughts, causing her to blush even further. However, thankfully, Damon seemed too occupied with the students, particularly Megan to notice-or so she thought until she'd noticed his Cheshire Cat grin and then he winked at her. She scowled, still blushing and turned to face Caroline.

'The one and only.'

'I totally get it all now.'

'Not helping Caroline.' Elena hissed before turning her attention back to Damon, taking a few breaths to calm her emotions, before addressing him. 'Mr Salvatore, nice of you to finally grace us with your presence. And your brother?'

'I'm here Miss Gilbert. I'm so sorry we're late, Damon over-' Stefan was cut off by Elena raising her hand.

'Stefan, it's ok. You're both here. Now take a seat.' By this point Damon had seated himself next to Megan and winked at her causing her to flush scarlet. 'Megan here was just saying we need a theme for the dance.'

'That is a brilliant idea Megan. Did you have any suggestions?' Elena looked at Caroline and rolled her eyes as Damon switched on the charm and took over her meeting, all the while causing Megan to get all flustered, but Caroline seemed as hypnotized by Damon as Megan was.

'Well… I.. I was thinking maybe a film theme, based on some Halloween type film,' she blushed and stammered under Damon's gaze, while Elena looked on unimpressed.

'Excellent idea, don't you agree Miss Gilbert?' Damon fixed her with his ice blue gaze which she guessed usually made women like Megan melt, but not Elena. She held her resolve not to be bothered by him, despite her dream last night, her earlier moment of weakness and the comments Caroline was currently making such as 'He is totally hot,' and 'I would so totally dream about that.'

'I do. Any suggestions as to what film, Megan?' Elena pointedly ignored Damon.

'Well I was thinking Frankenstein…' The 'guy there to be laid' as Caroline had described him scoffed.

'That is so lame.' Elena glared at him.

'Well…' she looked at her paper, 'Scott, do you have any better suggestions?'

'Yeah, what about Tim Burton Movies?' Murmurings came from around the table.

'That would be so cool.'

'Yeah, be Willy Wonka, man.'

'Seems we might have found a theme. Any objections to the Tim Burton Movies theme?' Elena asked, trying to regain control over the meeting. 'Megan?' Megan looked at Damon who whispered something to her, causing her to giggle before she nodded. Elena jotted the theme down in her notepad.

'OK, theme sorted. What was next on your list, Megan?'

'Umm, decorations.' Elena was stunned how different the girl had become since Damon had seated himself next to her. She was totally shy and flustered now; gone was the confident girl that had first commandeered the committee meeting.

'Oooo, we could have a creepy graveyard type theme, with a fake graves and coffins and streamers in black and grey and fog machines to give it an eerie effect. Put drapes across the ceilings with red fairy lights across. I presume you guys are having it in the gym right?' Everyone turned to stare at Caroline who had suddenly sprung to life. 'What, I was head of prom committee myself, you know? Me and Elena, I mean, Miss Gilbert did this sort of thing all the time.' Elena continued to stare at Caroline who offered her an apologetic look before Elena turned to address the group only to find Damon's icy gaze penetrating her, a smirk on his face and his eyebrow quirked in his trademark way. She shook it off and continued addressing the group.

'So what do we all think of Caroline's ideas?' Several nods came from around the table.

'They're good. And mine and Damon's father will be willing to supply the wood for the coffins or any other decorations that might be needed.' Damon scoffed causing both Elena and Stefan to glare at him. 'I mean our mother used to do balls so we have loads of decorations I'm sure you could use.' Elena beamed at Stefan.

'That would be marvelous Stefan, thank you so much. Is that ok with you Damon?' She looked at him pointedly. He shrugged and she had to stop herself from childishly stomping her foot in frustration.

'Whatever. He's the golden child. Whatever he wants he gets. Actually, I'm like that, whatever I want, I get.' He smirked, before winking at Megan. Elena looked at Stefan who rolled his eyes and shot her an apologetic look for his brother's behavior.

'Ok, so decorations are sorted. How about other details, like posters? Who's going to do that? And Miss Gilbert, have you worked out the chaperone's yet?' Elena was instantly grateful that Caroline took over.

'Umm...chaperones will be Mr Saltzman and I and, Caroline, you aren't still here then, are you?'

'Ummm, it's the 31st right?'

'Well, yes that's Halloween.'

'I know, duh! Umm, no sorry. I leave the week before'

'Oh, what a shame you won't be gracing us with your presence at the dance. I was hoping I could steal you for a dance, that's if the lovely Megan wouldn't mind. After all, you will be accompanying me as my partner, won't you?' Caroline, Elena, and Megan all looked stunned. Caroline and Elena at the sheer brazenness of Damon, and Megan because clearly this was the first time she'd heard anything about going to the dance with Damon.

'You want to go with me?'

'Yes, of course. Who else would I rather go with?' Damon plucked up her hand from the table and placed a kiss on it. Elena looked at Caroline who simply rolled her eyes.

'Ok. Sure, I'd love to.'

'Sweet, pick you up at 8. Now, where were we?' He grinned at Elena, knowing his behavior and attitude must be annoying her.

'We were just discussing chaperones and, seeing as Caroline won't be there, it'll be Mr Saltzman, Miss Cosby, and I. Now about the posters. Any volunteers?' She looked around the table and was greeted with glazed looks from all eyes with the exception of one exceptionally blue set. 'Alright, Damon, you're in charge of posters. They must have the date, time, ticket price, which is the usual, and theme. Do you understand?'

'Sure. I'll draw a rough design over the weekend for you and give it to you next week.'

'Thank you.' Elena forced a smile, and looked at the clock. 'OK, that's us done for the week. Damon, you're designing posters. Stefan, your sourcing decorations, and everyone else think of other ideas. Keep in mind, we also need to consider food and music. We'll be meeting again Tuesday after school, ok?' They all reluctantly nodded except Megan who was positively glowing. 'Ok, you can all leave unless you have some questions?' They all got up to leave, Damon quicker than the rest giving Megan a brief peck on the cheek, a wink at Elena, then charged out the room, leaving poor Stefan behind.

'The cheek of that boy. Tell you what, he's got arrogance practically oozing from him.' Caroline told Elena, who nodded in agreement. 'However, he is pretty gorgeous. No wonder you were dream-OW!' She broke off as Elena's elbow made contact with her rib and glared at her to stop it, before turning to address an approaching student, which just so happened to be Stefan.

'Hi, Stefan how can I help you?'

'I'd just like to apologize for my brother's behavior. He can be a jerk sometimes.' Caroline scoffed and muttered 'Sometimes?' before Elena shot her a dirty look.

'Sorry, I'll go wait by the car.' Elena turned back to Stefan.

'It's ok, you don't have to apologize. It's not your fault.'

'I know, but he hasn't always been like that. He changed when our Mom died about ten years ago. I can't really remember her as well as Damon can, but I know her and Damon were really close.' Elena nodded. She guessed that made a lot of sense in the terms of how he behaved. He was lashing out because he was somehow still grieving, though she knew it couldn't be the entire story; the girl he mentioned yesterday, Katherine, and possibly his father, were both involved somehow.

'It's ok Stefan.' She placed a hand comfortingly on his arm, just as a cough interrupted them.

'As much as I hate to break up this happy moment, me and Stefan have to get home.' Damon leant against the doorframe, staring angrily at Elena's hand still resting on his brother's arm.

'Sure. See you both next week.' She held onto Stefan's arm, staring meaningfully into his eyes. 'If you ever need to talk Stefan, come find me, ok?' He nodded.

'Does that go for me too?' Damon smirked at her as she let go of Stefan's arm.

'That goes for all my students, Damon. Now come on, it's time to go. I need to lock up.' Damon pushed himself from the doorframe.

'See you next week, Miss Gilbert.' He smirked at her, sending shivers down her spine before he sauntered away, dragging Stefan with him.

As Damon got into his car with his annoying brother he couldn't help but think that this morning hadn't been such as waste after all. He'd found a new girl to keep him occupied for a while-at least until the dance, and he'd made Miss Gilbert blush. She'd looked adorable with the red glow radiating off her skin, and he'd made sure to file that image away for another time. However, he still hadn't changed his opinion of her, she was still a two-faced bitch. Albeit a rather gorgeous one.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay, updates will now be fridays. So only weekly but the chapters are getting longer though. Hope you've all recovered from the finale lol. I googled it as soon as I woke, exciting stuff. Anyway on with the Delena goodness and a lot of you wanted a soft Damon, and I was like wait and see. Here's the much anticipated softer side of Damon. Remember please read and review. I'd like 15 in a week please. Now on 103, and thank you for every single one. Love you all for it xxx**

**Thank you to Kat my brilliant beta and new friend :) And to all my reviewers especially Michelle and EverythingBasedOnMe who backed dated their reviews, to make sure they reviewed every chapter. Truly grateful. Now that's my speech over, please read, enjoy and review. xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Caroline and Elena spent the rest of the day shopping and taking in the sights that were classified as 'infamous' around Mystic Falls.

'See, if you like this, why not come visit New York? Seriously, Elena it's amazing. Starbucks on every corner, and the best hot dogs, ever!' Elena looked at her friend and laughed.

'I will, Care! Just not yet since I've only just started work and I'm going home for Christmas. Maybe February or around Easter?' Caroline groaned.

'That's _ages_ away. I want to show my best friend around my amazing city!'

'I'm sorry. Can't you show Bonnie?'

'She's seen it already. Plus, she'd want to bring Jeremy or be pining after him all the time. I mean, I know he's your brother and all, and no offense, but I just find them yucky, all lovey-dovey.' Elena looked at the expression on Caroline's face and laughed.

'And you and Tyler are never like that, are you?' She was teasing but for some reason Caroline frowned.

'No, actually. Hey isn't that Damon?' Caroline clearly but smoothly changed the subject and pointed to a massive house just in front of them, and a shirtless figure appearing to mow the lawn. As they approached, Elena recognized the structure as being the infamous Salvatore Boarding House.

'Yep.'

'Wow. He actually lives there?'

'Looks that way.' As they drove closer, Elena began to make out the deep lines formed by sculpted abs and the thick muscles of his arms and shoulders, and he really was a piece of art. Caroline was clearly thinking the same thing.

'Dear God, Elena. He is truly gorgeous. I said it earlier, and I'll say it again, but I can totally see why you would dream about him, despite his cockiness. Then again, it might be because of his cockiness. I doubt someone _that_ arrogant is lacking in _that_ department.' She smirked, clearly relishing the opportunity to tease Elena and was rewarded with an evil glare. Elena was about to respond when a voice shouted out.

'Damon! You pathetic waste of space, have you not finished that lawn yet?' Elena looked across and saw a tall, formidable man striding across the lawn towards Damon. Elena slowed the car, curious to observe the scene. Both women winced as the elder man Elena presumed to be Damon's father smacked the teen around the head. 'Hurry up and once you're done, go tidy the cellar. Such a slovenly boy, your mother would be appalled by you.' Even though they weren't that close, Elena could still see the hurt on the boy's face and her heart went out to him. At that moment, Damon turned towards the road and caught Elena's gaze. She hid her face, ashamed that once again he had caught her watching him suffer and had yet again done nothing.

'Elena just drive and get out of here. You can sort it out on Monday.' Elena nodded as she accelerated. Damon's father didn't look up from his ranting tirade as they drove past, but her eyes met Damon's directly, and she pleaded silently with him to understand. His bright blue eyes seemed to haunt her rear-view mirror even after the boarding house was out of sight.

* * *

><p>Elena spent the weekend fretting about what she saw and what to do about it; despite Caroline telling her there was nothing she could do until Monday. But by the time Monday came round, she was in such a state that she couldn't wait to find Ric- even going as far as to turn up early. When she did find him, he instantly took in her appearance and easily surmised that something was troubling her.<p>

'What's wrong, Elena? You look like you haven't slept all weekend. Sit down and I'll make you a cup of tea.'

'Thanks, Ric. I haven't.' Elena pulled off her coat as she sat down while Ric busied himself making tea.

'Why? What on earth's happened? Isn't anything to do with your ex-boyfriend is it? Melody mentioned you recently split.' Elena shook her head.

'No, nothing like that. It's about Damon Salvatore.'

'OK, what's he done?' Elena shook her head.

'No nothing like that. It's just on Saturday I was driving past his house when I saw him arguing with a man I presumed was his father.'

'People argue with their families all the time Elena, it's perfectly natural.' He looked up at Elena's face. 'But I'm guessing there was more to it.' She nodded.

'It wasn't so much an argument, more his father shouting at him. He called Damon a waste of space and said his mother, who I believe has died, would be ashamed of him. And then he hit him.' Ric sat down next to Elena while he waited for the kettle to boil.

'This doesn't at all surprise me. Damon and his father have never gotten on. From what I can gather, Damon looks like his mother who died when Damon was 8, from cancer. I'm guessing that makes things difficult for Giuseppe- Damon's father.' Elena nodded.

'Doesn't make it right though.'

'Oh, no. Not at all. I mean I can have a word with Damon, but it won't do any good. Despite everything, Damon is still loyal to his father.' Elena sighed.

'Seriously, nothing?' Ric shook his head and got up to continue making the tea.

'I know. Unless Damon opens up about it, there's nothing we can do. I mean, we can watch Damon and Stefan, although Stefan seems to have a good relationship with his father. And maybe incorporate them in more after school activities; they're both involved in the Prom Committee, which means they're out the house and away from any abuse. You could talk to both boys about the subject. Although I doubt either will be very forthcoming on the subject and I'm guessing you'd also be bit reluctant to talk to Damon after Friday.' Elena nodded. The thought of facing him after the events of both Friday and Saturday on her own filled her with terror.

'I know I shouldn't but I also feel like I let him down by doing nothing on Saturday.' Ric handed her her tea and gripped her arm comfortingly.

'You did the right thing Elena, and Damon should understand that. I'll have a word with him during detention, but try not to fret.' He smiled reassuringly.

* * *

><p>Elena had successfully avoided Damon and would have gone the entire day without encountering him if she hadn't forgotten about his detention with Ric and walked straight into it to hand Ric her weekly plans. She instantly felt guilty for interrupting the pair when they looked so deep in conversation. Ric was sitting on one of the desks while Damon mirrored his position, facing him but not looking at him. They both turned to look at her as they entered, Damon's eyes boring into hers, but unlike on previous occasions, there was no smirk. In fact he looked quite somber. Both men did.<p>

'I'm sorry to interrupt. I came to give you the plans you asked for'.

'It's ok. I was just going to get us both a drink. Could you stay with Damon a moment?' Elena's eyes widened at Ric's suggestion. Could she stay alone with him? After a split-second pause, she nodded.

'Sure.' As Ric walked past her he whispered talk to her, 'He knows you saw what happened. Maybe you can get more out of him.' Elena nodded, not sure how to proceed with this conversation. And now here she was, alone, with Damon Salvatore.

They both remained in silence neither knowing what to say. Damon got down off the desk and for a moment Elena thought he was going to approach her; instead, he simply sat down on the chair, pulling up his bag before fetching out a piece of paper and a pen. Feeling braver, Elena stepped closer to him and found him already intently drawing what appeared to be Beetlejuice. It was only a quick sketch but it was very good. Upon the center of the page, he began to write 'Halloween Da-' and Elena realized what he was doing- the invitations she'd asked him to design for the party.

'Are those the invites I asked you to do?' She stepped closer to look, but he didn't look too intent on what he was drawing.

'Yes.' It was curt and she knew that, before their next lesson together tomorrow and the next committee meeting, she had to restore at least some of their teacher/pupil relationship,

'It's good. Do you like drawing?'

'It's alright.' There was silence again, before he sighed, putting his pen down and looking up at her. 'I'm bored. Can we just cut to the chase now? You want to talk about what you saw, or think you saw, on Saturday.' His cerulean eyes bore into her and she instantly felt uncomfortable but knew she couldn't run away from this.

'Yes, I do. Look Damon, I saw your father hit you.'

'It's nothing. Parents hit their children all the time. You telling me your parents never hit you?' She didn't answer, remembering the times her parents had hit her when she was a teenager, but it had never been followed by words of such malice that Damon had been subjected to. Taking her answer as the affirmative he sneered.

'Didn't think so. Don't worry about me. Nothing I can't survive.' Elena shook her head. This wasn't right. His nonchalant attitude wasn't right. Not for man of his age. He shouldn't just accept what was happening to him. And she was now sure it was a regular occurrence.

'It isn't right Damon. No one should have to suffer like that.' He ignored her and returned to his drawing. 'Damon, I'm serious. If you need to talk about anything….I'm here.' She placed her hand on his shoulder, which he just looked at, and then at her. By now she should have been used to his gaze as he regularly fixed her with it, more so in the last few days, but it still caused her to shudder and she couldn't break his gaze. They were still locked in each other's eyes when Ric returned, breaking them apart after mere moments, though it felt much longer. Ric looked expectedly at Elena, hoping she had gotten more out of the student than he himself had.

'I was just telling Damon that if he ever needs to talk I'm here.' Ric nodded.

'Definitely. As am I. Did he open up to you?' Elena shook her head. Ric sighed. 'This isn't good, man.' He took up his previous position on the desk in front of Damon. 'Bottling things up is never good.' Damon looked up.

'I'm not. I've told both of you now, nothing is wrong. Now can I continue with the work Miss Gilbert's set me, please? Needs to be done by tomorrow.' Both teachers nodded and stood up, leaving him to work. Elena looked upon him sadly.

'At least we tried.' Ric stated.

'Yeah, it's just a shame we got nothing out of him.' Ric nodded in agreement.

'We'll continue to watch both boys, but apart from that we can't do anything. Especially if Damon says it's nothing and he is practically 18.' Elena still watched Damon sadly as he sat with his arms folded, having now finished his poster. Elena walked over to him.

'You're finished?'

'Would appear so.' He continued to gaze ahead, ignoring her.

'Damon, for what it's worth, I'm sorry about Friday. That I didn't break you guys up sooner.' She was speaking low so as not to alert Alaric to what had actually occurred the previous week. 'And that I couldn't help on Saturday.' As she reached to take his poster from him, she softly but briefly gripped his hand in a comforting way, causing his head to jerk up and look at her. He simply nodded, before moving his hand away and continued with his blank staring. Elena sighed before turning back to Ric, shrugging.

'I tried. Even apologizing for not helping on Saturday, nothing.' Ric nodded.

'It's all we can do- try.' And with that Elena left the classroom but not without a look at Damon first, who caught her eye and simply turned away. Part of her wished he'd wink at her like he'd done last week. Then she would know he was on his way to being mended. In that moment, he seemed so utterly broken.

* * *

><p>By the time Miss Gilbert next saw Damon, he made sure to act like he was to be back to himself and it was only a day later. In actual fact, Damon was act quite confused over everything that had happened. He was used to his father's abuse, had been subject to it for nearly 10 years now. What he wasn't used to was the concern he'd seen in his teacher's eyes. She'd hesitated before she'd driven off, as if she had wanted to help; that or she thought he deserved it. He wouldn't be too surprised if it was the latter. During detention as she'd tried to discuss the matter with him; he knew it was the former reason- she cared. However Damon didn't want help. He didn't want to even think about what had happened, let alone analyze it.<p>

So he simply pretended everything was normal. In her lesson, he was the usual charming, cheeky yet intelligent student she was used to. At the prom committee he was happily flirting with Megan. It was as if nothing had ever happened. As if he hadn't tried to seduce her. As if he hadn't been abused by his father. Which was just the way he liked it. Her concern and apology had wrong-footed him, but now things were fairly normal. That was until she cornered him after the Prom Committee.

'Damon, can I talk to you for a few minutes?' A chorus of 'Ohhhh!'s and 'What you done now, Salvatore?'s came from the students as they were leaving, but Damon just shrugged and walked towards his teacher with his usual swagger.

'What can I say? Women just can't resist me.' He smirked and she simply rolled her eyes. He was grateful that she had waited till they were basically alone to approach the matter he was sure she was going to; he would loathe his peers knowing he had a troubled home life.

'Actually, I wanted to know how you were.'

'I am absolutely fine Miss Gilbert? And yourself?' She raised an eyebrow.

'Damon, you know what I mean.'

'As do you. And as I said, I am perfectly fine, emphasis on the perfect.' Miss Gilbert sighed clearly getting nowhere.

'Ok, you can go. Remember both me and Mr Saltzman are here if you need us.' He grinned at her.

'Oh I will. Thanks.' He suddenly leant forward and whispered so only she could hear, despite them being alone. 'Didn't know you actually cared, Elena.' And with that he sauntered off, leaving a stunned teacher in his wake. Now he'd wrong-footed her, they were on equal footing, and all he'd said was her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Serious Author Note.<strong>

**If you suffer from abuse like Daom or in any other form, please get help. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Big ****thank you to all my reviewers especially my loyal ones who review every week. Again thank you to super Kat who's been ill and had technology failure and work and still beta'd this for me :) Please Read, Enjoy and Review. xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Despite being swamped with history planning, marking, and dance planning, Elena made sure to spend as muchtime as she could with Caroline. Elena was convinced her friend was hiding something from her and she was determined to discover what it was, before Caroline went back to New York. It helped that Caroline had decided to make Elena's outfit for the dance and so talking time was guaranteed. The dress was typical Caroline in that it would stand out from everyone else's, but it was also very Elena in the character Caroline had chosen for her. It was during one of Caroline's many measuring and pinning sessions that Elena decided to confront Caroline over what was wrong.

It was a Saturday and that usually meant Caroline would have been eager to go shopping, despite having gone out regularly during the week, but she had decided she wanted to stay in, claiming she wasn't feeling well. Something was seriously wrong if Caroline Forbes didn't want to go shopping. It even took a lot of effort and coercing/bribing from Elena to actually get Caroline to the committee meeting that weekend. It was only after Elena threatened to buy her a ticket back to New York as she wasn't giving the support she'd offered that Caroline gave in. It turned out that Caroline's extra support wasn't actually needed since Melody was also there, and Damon appeared to be on his best behavior. He flirtatiously greeted them all with a 'You three look stunning' accompanied with a devilish wink before seating himself next to Megan. Things between Damon and Elena were completely back to how they were before the incident in the corridor, and Elena didn't think she'd ever been so relieved to have a guy act as arrogant and flirt as relentlessly with her as Damon did. However, it was a sign that things were back to normal, and what harm did a charming comment and a wink ever do? At least he wasn't pushing her against lockers or being withdrawn. Elena was surprised how upsetting she'd found seeing Damon so out of sorts; it just wasn't right and even now, both her and Ric kept an eye on both Salvatores. However, Stefan never appeared to be affected by what happened to his brother, almost as if he wasn't aware anything was going on, which Ric said was a strong possibility.

Seeing as the Damon situation had totally calmed down and Elena was so happy that it was all normal, she decided to crack out the wine that evening while she was being measured. Determined that tonight she would get to the bottom of whatever was bothering Caroline. She was sure it was linked to Tyler somehow, especially after she'd heard them arguing on the phone earlier. Caroline sat in the middle of the room stitching the hem on the dress, which was made of some of the zaniest material Elena had ever seen. She poured two glasses and handed one over to Caroline. Caroline looked at it and shook her head. 'Umm, no thanks. I don't want to be too drunk to sew this hem and have you ending up looking like a mess. This is your first dance as a teacher so it's crucial you look your best and I don't want to be blamed for the dress going wrong or falling apart.' Elena laughed.

'I hardly think one glass will have that effect.'

'Still, can't risk it.' Caroline continued with her sewing, a soft silence fell between them causing Elena to frown. Caroline was an excellent seamstress and, on top of that, could talk the ears off anyone, so this behavior just wasn't normal. Elena sat down next to Caroline on the floor.

'Care, what's wrong?' Caroline shook her head.

'Nothing, don't be silly. Why would anything be wrong?' At that moment, her phone rang. The caller ID was displaying a picture of a half-naked, posing Tyler and his name in large block letters. Elena frowned when her friend just let the phone rumble about on the floor.

'You going to answer that?'

'No. It's probably nothing. Anyway, I'm spending time with you. Don't want any men interrupting that.' Elena looked at her with that look that simply said, 'Now tell the truth.' 'Seriously, 'Lena it's fine.' She fixed that plastic grin on her face, but Elena knew better.

'Caroline, please be honest with me! I know something's wrong. First, you show up here-'

'You asked me to!'

'Yes, but you were already on your way.' Caroline looked sheepish, so Elena continued listing the evidence that something wasn't right. 'Also, you've been quieter this last week than I've ever known you. I also heard you arguing with Tyler this morning and now you're avoiding him. So don't tell me nothing is wrong. I'm your friend let me help you.' Caroline looked like she was about to cry, so Elena leant across and placed her hand on Caroline's, stroking it comfortingly. 'Whatever it is, I'm here for you. Just let me in, please,'

Elena pleaded with her now-crying friend, who looked at her through the tears, choking back sobs as she tried to speak.

'I can't.'

'Yes you can. Whatever it is, we can get through it together. I promise.' Elena tightened her grip on Caroline's hand. The sobs came louder as Caroline tried desperately to speak the words, detailing what was eating away at her so badly. She took a deep breath, wiping away her tears.

'OK. Just please don't judge me.'

'I won't.'

'I cheated on Tyler! And now I'm pregnant!' Elena simply stared at her friend, flabbergasted. There was silence as Elena tried to digest this fact, taking several sips of wine to help her do so.

'How far gone are you?'

'8 weeks.'

'OK, does Tyler know?' Caroline again wiped her eyes and nodded.

'He knows everything. He keeps phoning trying to find out what I've decided.'

'And have you decided?' Caroline shook her head.

'It's so complicated.' Elena couldn't understand what had happened between Caroline and Tyler to cause this situation to occur; they had always seemed so happy.

'How? I mean I thought everything was going well between you and Tyler?' Caroline nodded.

'They were, but then he went away on business for about 3 months and then Klaus turned up. And Elena, I can't describe it. He just swept me off my feet. He understands me better than any other man.'

'Even Tyler?' Caroline nodded.

'Yeah, but then I found out he was a bit dodgy.'

'Dodgy? Dodgy how exactly?'

'Not majorly dodgy, but apparently he's got mafia connections and is well known to the police back in England.' Elena's eyes widened even further as she downed the rest of her wine before starting on Caroline's. She had no clue of how to deal with this information.

'He's English. And a criminal?'

'Was. He's changed. He's different now. He's a business man. He's so kind and when he found out about the baby...' She trailed off before looking at Elena. 'Oh 'Lena don't think badly of me. It just happened and I didn't mean for Klaus to find out. I thought I could deal with it all by myself. But he guessed, and then put pressure on me to leave Tyler and he kept texting and he showed up at the flat when Tyler was there. It all came out, they fought and Tyler left, telling me to choose. That's why we were arguing earlier. He was demanding I make a decision now.' Now that Caroline had started to open up, it all came flooding out.

'And you can't,' Elena guessed. Caroline shook her head and Elena sighed. 'What a mess.'

'I know. I'm just grateful I could get away for a bit.'

'That's OK. I just wish you told me sooner what was going on.'

'I know, but you had all this business with Damon and I didn't want you fussing over me when it was my own fault.' Elena suddenly felt guilty. All this time she'd been so consumed worrying over Damon that she hadn't given Caroline the time and friendship she'd needed. Poor Caroline had had her world turned upside down and her best friend hadn't even been there for her. Elena soon found herself crying along with Caroline.

'Don't think like that. I'm just sorry I was too wrapped up in my own drama to focus on you.' She wiped furiously at her own tears.

'It's not your fault. Even without this Damon stuff to distract you, I doubt I would have wanted to open up. It's just after rowing with Tyler today, I know I have to make a choice.' Caroline stroked Elena's hand, trying to reassure her that she hadn't failed as a friend. Elena slowly grinned.

'I can't believe you're pregnant.' She gripped Caroline's hand, who mirrored her friend's expression.

'I know. It's so surreal, but that's one thing I'm sure of. I'm keeping this baby.' Elena nodded; she couldn't image Caroline ever having an abortion despite how selfish she could be at times.

'And the guys?' Caroline sighed.

'I have no idea. They're both so different. Klaus gets me like no one else and he's been so supportive since he found out about the baby, but then there's the fact he's got a past and he's a bit controlling.' Elena nodded.

'And Tyler?'

'Tyler's...well, he's Tyler. He's so absent. I mean, if he had been there, this wouldn't have happened. And he's been so unsupportive about everything. Demanding I choose and find out who the father is, and get an abortion if it's Klaus' and he's just been everything Klaus hasn't. I just don't know what to do. Help, Elena.' She looked pleadingly at her friend. Elena sighed.

'I don't know what I can do. You can stay here for as long as you want, till you make a decision. But you have to do what's right for you, be it Klaus, Tyler, or neither.' Caroline's eyes widened at the last option.

'I can't pick neither. I can't do this on my own. I can't be a single Mom. You saw how my Mom struggled, I can't do that.'

'Yes you could Caroline. You've got me, Bonnie, your Mom, and whoever the Dad is I'm sure they'll stand by you.' Caroline shook her head.

'It's not the same. You're here, my Mom and Bonnie are in North Carolina, and I'm all alone in New York.'

'Could you just not move back?' Caroline vigorously shook her head.

'That is _not_ an option. New York is my home. It's where I belong. I just have to hope whoever the father is accepts that they may not necessarily be the man in my life.'

'Who do you think the father is?'

'Honestly?' Elena nodded. 'I'm pretty certain it's Klaus'. The dates fit.'

'How do you feel about that?' She refilled her wine glass, having quickly gotten through her first two due to the shocking news her friend had given.

'I'm not sure. He'd be a fantastic father. He had father issues himself so I know he'll do all he could to ensure what he went through doesn't happen. I also know if the child is Tyler's, he wouldn't want to know. And vice versa.' She sighed and fiddled with the long forgotten hem on the dress she was supposed to be making. 'I guess I have to do the DNA test and then choose the father.'

'It's not that simple though, is it Caroline? I mean, what if it's not who you truly want to be with?'

'_I don't know_ who I want to be with.' She was extremely exasperated by now.

'OK. But I'm sure in your gut you do. Be honest, with yourself Caroline. If you truly loved Tyler, would Klaus have happened?' Caroline thought for a moment before she shook her head.

'I guess not.'

'There you go.'

'But what if the baby isn't his? What if it's Tyler's? He wouldn't be able to accept that fact. He'd make me get rid of it. I can't do that Elena. I can't lose my baby!' She gripped Elena's hands tightly, her eyes depicting how truly frightened she was.

'OK. Just take a time out here for a bit. Maybe tell both men to back off or speak to Klaus about how you feel. He might not be as unreasonable as you think.'

'You have no idea Elena.' She sighed before shaking her head. There was silence for a good while as both women processed their conversation. Caroline looked up smiling before continuing with her sewing, looking like she'd come to some sort of decision. 'Anyway, I best get cracking on your dress. I only have till Thursday.' Elena tilted her head, concern showing on her face.

'You sure you want to go back?' She nodded.

'I have to face them and I need my things, then I might come back or go back home to my Mom's. I just hope she's not too judgmental.'

'I'm sure she'll understand.' Caroline raised an eyebrow.

'Really? This is my Mom we're talking about 'Lena. She never understands.'

'You never know. She just might surprise you.' She drained the rest of her wine. 'Anyway, I think we should both go to bed. I'm exhausted and I'm sure you are too.' Caroline nodded, before frowning.

'But I have to do the hem on this dress.' Elena looked at what was already a master piece despite Caroline only having started it on Monday. All that was missing was the skirt's hem, the sleeves, and the extra details.

'Caroline, you've already worked wonders, and I bet after everything, you're exhausted.' At that moment Caroline stifled a yawn, causing Elena to look pointedly at her.

'OK. You're right. I'll continue tomorrow and I'll also phone Tyler and Klaus and explain my decision.' Elena stared at her wide-eyed. Ten minutes ago she'd had no clue, now she'd already made a decision?

'Which is?'

'My baby. If Klaus can't accept it's not his, then there is no choice. I don't know how, but I'll manage. I hope.' Elena grinned and hugged her friend tightly.

'You can always move here. I know it's not New York.' Caroline laughed.

'I might consider it, but it all depends on who the father is and how Klaus reacts. Anyway you're right. I'm whacked.' Elena helped her friend to her feet, while Caroline laughed. 'If I need help getting up now, what will I be like in 7 months?' They both laughed. Elena couldn't help but admire how strong her friend was being, despite still being in shock. But it was a lot to take in; Caroline Forbes being a mother. Elena threw her arms around Caroline, and both girls clung onto each other in a tight embrace.

'You can sleep in my bed tonight if you want. Like when we were at school.' Caroline smiled and nodded.

'I'd like that.'

* * *

><p>A while later they lay in bed both staring at the ceiling, still wide-awake despite their deep exhaustion. So many questions were buzzing around Elena's head. Some serious, like how bad were Klaus' mafia connections, and why was he known to the English Police? And others more trivial like how did they meet? What did he look like? Knowing that sleep was going to evade her for quite a while, Elena asked one of the more trivial questions.<p>

'So how did you two meet?'

'At a club. He runs a chain of clubs in New York called Bloodlines.'

'Bloodlines? What sort of name is that?' Caroline laughed.

'I know. And usually I'd avoid a place with a name like that but Tyler had just gone away again for work and we'd had a row as I was fed up of being alone and so I thought 'I know I'll go out and get drunk.''

'By yourself?'

'Yeah, I know. Not the brightest of ideas. Anyway, I ended up going to Bloodlines, and it was actually really good. Has a retro meets British vibe. So there I was having a few cocktails when I notice this guy watching me at the end of the bar.'

'Klaus?'

'Yeah. He just stood out from everyone else. He had a suit on for a start, and there was just this air about him.'

'What does he look like?' Elena could tell that when she spoke Caroline was grinning.

'Gorgeous. He's got the most piercing eyes, chiseled bone structure, short, fair, curly hair. And my God Elena, his stomach! He has abs to die for!' Elena laughed.

'So he's better looking than Tyler?'

'I didn't say that! It's different. Tyler is your typical bad boy jock and Klaus is …'

'Your typical English gentleman gangster?' Caroline laughed.

'Something like that.' Elena rolled over and propped her head up so she could see Caroline slightly better in the darkened room.

'So, what happened next?'

'He saw me looking at him then signaled for the barman to get me another. I thought he was being a presumptuous. And so I told him so when he came and sat by me.'

'What did he say?'

'He said he couldn't see a pretty lady like me drinking by herself. Anything could happen to me and as owner of the establishment he couldn't let that happen. So he suggested we went to the VIP areas and have a few drinks. But I was a bit weary; after all I was with Tyler.'

'Naturally. So how did you two get together?'

'Well, I told him that I didn't think it was appropriate as I had a boyfriend and he said he totally understood but that any time I was in his club I was to be treated like a VIP. He kissed me on the hand like a true gent and then left me alone and told me to enjoy my night.' Elena instantly thought of Damon. He also acted like a true gentleman, kissing ladies' hands and Elena could definitely image him acting like this Klaus, especially towards her if she was in a bar. The thought confused her slightly; why was she thinking of Damon in such a way? Elena shook away all thoughts of Damon and focused on the conversation in hand.

'So how did you become… well, you know?'

'Well, I couldn't help myself. I found myself drawn to him and I started frequenting the club. Every time I was there, Klaus treated me like a princess: champagne and VIP treatments. It was nice you know, to be treated that way. Tyler never had the means or time to. Before I knew it, I was at the club practically every night and this one night Klaus insisted he got his driver to drop me off since it was raining. He was the perfect gent. Walked me to my door and well…'

'Well?' Caroline giggled.

'We kissed and then… you know. I invited him in and one thing lead to another.'

'And you had sex.' Caroline sat up.

'You put it so bluntly. It was more than that. It was… making love. He touched my body in ways no one ever has, and evoked feelings in me that not even Tyler ever has. And from there I was addicted. Whenever I could, I'd see him. The club, my apartment, his apartment. Oh my God, Elena! His apartment is to die for! It's a penthouse in Manhattan, overlooking the city. He even has Jacuzzi and a roof top pool! A rooftop pool, Elena!' Elena laughed at her friend. Even though she'd grown up so much, she could still be the shallow girl Elena had met as a teenager.

'So, he has a lot of money?'

'A lot? He's rolling in it! He has 3 clubs in New York and had a whole chain back in the UK, which he sold.'

'He's successful then.'

'Totally.' Elena thought about her next question carefully. She knew a Caroline was in a delicate state, but it was something she just had to ask.

'Caroline, you said he had mafia connections and was in trouble back home. Ummm...how exactly?' Caroline sighed.

'I dunno exactly. Something to do with smuggling, I think.' She saw Elena's face and quickly added. 'Not him, personally. His business partner was involved and when he absconded, he left lots of money and signed the clubs to Klaus. As the police were heavily watching, he decided to sell the clubs and leave, especially with his family links.' Elena couldn't believe what her friend was involved in.

'And the mafia connections?'

'That's the family links. Something about his sister married to a known gangster in London and I think his youngest brother is in some gang. It's why he left. He knew if the police were watching him, they'd find out about his family so he left.' Elena raised an eyebrow.

'How noble of him.'

'Yeah, Ok. He's not exactly innocent himself. I've known him have people beaten up.' Elena gasped.

'What?'

'Look no one is perfect and it was to protect people he cares about. We did argue about it but, I don't know. I like the danger and I know he'd keep me safe.'

'Keep you safe? He's a gangster!'

'He has connections, he's not one himself! And he'd never let anyone hurt me, but it's exciting knowing you have feelings for someone you shouldn't.'

'What if one of his enemies comes after you or the baby?'

'He doesn't have enemies over here- well no one serious- I think. OK, I could be wrong, but I feel safe with him. I'm drawn to him. The danger, the risk. The taboo of loving someone you shouldn't. You're telling me you've never been drawn to someone you shouldn't?'

Elena rolled over onto her back again and lay there, thinking carefully about what Caroline had said. Was love really worth such a risk? Had she ever been drawn to someone she shouldn't be? She knew instinctively the answer, and so did Caroline.

'I mean, you're drawn to Damon so…' Elena shot up and glared at Caroline, but she just had this look that said, 'You know I'm right.'

'I'm not.'

'No, course not. That's why you've had sex dreams.'

'Caroline!'

'Look, I'm just saying don't judge me for being drawn to someone I shouldn't be when you are too. You can't help who you like and let's face it, the kid is gorgeous.'

'That's the point Caroline, he's a kid. At least Klaus is an adult. I can't have any feelings what-so-ever for Damon, or I'd be arrested.'

'Not for feelings you won't, only if you act on them.'

'No chance of that happening.'

'Good, I'd hate for you to be arrested. But I'm just saying it's OK to be drawn to him. The sooner you admit that to yourself, the sooner you can deal with it and move on.'

'I don't have feelings for him. Nor am I drawn to him.' Caroline scoffed and lay back down.

'If you say so.'

'I do.'

'Anyway, me and baby need sleep. Night 'Lena.' She leant across and gave Elena a peck goodnight.

'Yeah. Night Care'.

Ages afterward, Elena was still awake, staring at the ceiling and listening to Caroline's breathing. Was it really possible she had feelings for Damon? She could admit he was attractive, but was she attracted to him? She wasn't sure and the feeling that perhaps she did, absolutely terrified her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :) Thank you x<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay the site wasn't available to certain people in the UK, including me. No idea why but glad it's fixed. So here's the next chapter I apologise for shortness and lack of Delena, next chapter should ease that some, but please note that it will take a while for Delena to actually be a couple in this story. I am sorry for that but I want it to seem realistic and her jumping straight into bed just wouldn't happen lol. So please read and review and be kind, I'm particularly emotional right now so say nice things only please xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

Before they knew it the week had flown by for both Elena and Damon. Caroline was ready to return to New York. Her situation was still a complex one but she was firm in her decision that the baby would come first no matter what. However if it was still an option, she'd choose Klaus, but only if he'd accept her child. She told him as much when he turned up unexpectedly on Elena's doorstep the very day she was set to return to New York.

Despite having never met him or even seen a picture of him, Elena knew instantly that this must be Klaus, and it wasn't just his accent that gave him away. It was the way he looked, even Elena admitted he was attractive and the way he held himself. He held himself with a confidence that could even rival Damon's; though she personally thought Damon had the edge. Why she was comparing him to Damon, Elena had no clue.

Lately Damon seemed to be occupying her thoughts more and more, especially after her conversation with Caroline. It seemed she was constantly trying to analyse how she felt towards him to assess if she was attracted to him, and she still hadn't figured out how she felt towards him. However, she would admit to herself that she looked forward to seeing him, particularly in their History lessons on a Tuesday. She had started to see Tuesdays as the highlight of her week, but whether that meant she fancied him she couldn't say. Deep down a part of her would argue that if she was so happy to see him it caused Tuesday to be the highlight of her week, then she must desire him in some way. Especially if subconsciously she'd had dreams about him, but Elena was in deep denial. There was no way she could want her student in any way- even Damon, but the feeling she got when she saw him would say otherwise. She found herself anxious to see him. She put it down to being concerned for his welfare but it was probably something else. Whenever she saw him and could put her mind at ease that there were no new visible bruises; that he seemed his normal maverick self she felt relief and happiness. Not seeing him caused angst and worries that only seeing his face could erase. Thankfully, the dreams seemed to have stopped, but a miniscule part of her was slightly disappointed; sexually wise they were the only thing she had and she felt sickened by herself for thinking such things. She should be worrying about Caroline not whether she was sexually attracted to her student, because of cause she wasn't attracted to Damon in anyway, it would be wrong on so many levels. So instead she tried to focus on Caroline and help take her mind off the baby situation which was going well until the day she was leaving.

Elena had no clue how to react to the charming man who appeared at her door ridiculously early on a Friday morning, addressing her by name and asking if Caroline was available.

'You must be Elena.' She nodded, utterly confused as to why he was there.

'I'm sorry to turn up so unexpected, but I was hoping I could speak to Caroline.' Elena frowned as he stood in the doorway, in such a manner she couldn't shut the door if she wanted to. She looked round the flat, just as Caroline came out the bathroom.

'I swear junior is already wreaking havoc on my bladder.'

'Er…Caroline, there's someone here to see you.' She turned to look at the stranger, and even though she knew the answer said, 'I'm sorry, what was your name?'

'My apologies. I totally forgot my manners. My name is… '

'Klaus.' They both looked at Caroline who had come to join them. 'What are you doing here?'

'I just had to see if you were alright and to tell you how much I want to be with you. Do you mind if I come in?' Elena looked at Caroline who nodded, so Elena stepped out the way, shutting the door once Klaus was in. He instantly walked over to Caroline, clasping both her hands in his. 'I needed you to know, I respect your decision. Despite my own upbringing, for you I could possibly bring up another man's baby.' Caroline frowned, while Elena busied herself with getting ready for work- suddenly feeling like an intruder in her own home.

'Possibly? I can't have possibly, Klaus. I need definite.' ' His hands brushed her cheeks, getting her to look and see how earnest he was being.

'I know, but you must understand how difficult it would be'.

'I'm not your mother Klaus and you are not your step-father.' Elena smiled to herself at the determination in her friend's voice, it would seem that Caroline was back to her strong feisty self, and Elena knew no matter what happened with Klaus she'd be OK; after all she was Caroline Forbes. Klaus sighed.

'I know. But is it truly fair on the child that he or she does not know their own father?' Elena had to agree with him on that point, but didn't say anything as she was trying to give them as much privacy as possible, but considering it was her apartment and she needed to get ready for work, it wasn't easy.

'And I wouldn't. Tyler would be a part of the child's life- if he wanted.'

'So you'd have both of us?' Caroline scowled.

'No, it wouldn't be like that. But you just said yourself it isn't really fair that they don't know their Dad. Why can't they have both? A good step-father and a good Dad? Just because you had neither doesn't mean my child can't have both.' He sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

'Is that truly what you want? You know we can't get along. It would be carnage.'

'If you want me, then that's how it has to be. And if Tyler wants to know his child he'll agree. But we don't even know yet if it's Tyler's. It could be yours.' Elena saw a smile appear on the Englishman's face.

'Do you think that's possible?' Caroline grinned and nodded.

'The dates fit. I was with you that week as Tyler was away in Texas. I mean there's still a chance it's Tyler's as I slept with him the weeks before and after and the dates are never 100% but I think it's yours.' Elena watched them interact as she filed her marking away in her bag. Despite the uneasiness he had caused her to feel when he had first shown up, it was clear that he was besotted with her friend and would do anything for her- possibly even bringing up another man's child, despite his own clear father issues. Hope flickered across the Englishman's face and Elena knew everything would work out somehow for the pair.

'So I could, actually be a proper father?' Caroline nodded and a smile broke out on Klaus' face as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. They broke away from the kiss, still looking into each other's eyes- deep adoration evident between them. Elena suddenly felt like she was witnessing an incredibly intimate moment and should quickly leave, but she couldn't help but feel envious of the chemistry and love between the pair. Would she ever have that? Would someone ever love her like Klaus loved Caroline? Would she get to experience a love that was all consuming? Lately she didn't think she ever would. The only males in her life were Jeremy, or colleagues and of course Damon. She wasn't attracted to any of her colleagues and Damon was a forbidden fruit- so why did her brain offer him as a suggestion for someone who could give her the passionate love she craved? She was clearly depraved and obviously exhausted if she was thinking such things. She wasn't even attracted to Damon- at least that's what she tried to firmly tell herself. Elena tried to push all thoughts of Damon to one side, tuning back into Caroline and Klaus' conversation.

'I love you so much. Even if it's not mine. I will try, if you'll have me.' Caroline let out a light giggle.

'Course I will.' She pulled her lover towards her, kissing him with more fire and heat than Elena had ever seen anyone kiss. Elena coughed slightly, feeling incredibly awkward at that very moment.

'Umm, sorry to interrupt. But I've got to go.'

'Oh I'm sorry if we have made you feel uncomfortable in your own home.' Elena smiled and shook her head, despite that being exactly how she felt.

'Not at all. I just have to go to work.'

'Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Elena.' Klaus grasped one of her hand and brought it to his lips where he laid a gentle kiss. Elena raised her eyebrow, causing Caroline to emit another giggle.

'Don't go trying to make me jealous.'

'I would never do such a thing.' He pulled Caroline close, nuzzling into her hair, and Elena was glad she had to leave them.

'Yeah, nice meeting you Klaus; albeit unexpected. How did you…'

'I have connections. It was easy to find you.' Elena was slightly unnerved at this, but seeing how happy her friend was she didn't want to complain.

'Oh, alright. Caroline come here.' Caroline unwrapped herself from Klaus and embraced Elena.

'Thank you so much for everything, Elena.'

'I should be thanking you. Because of you the dance will be a success and the Damon situation is fine.' Caroline smiled and pulled back to look at her friend.

'You have to phone me and tell me how the dance went and take pictures of your dress. I worked hard on that.' Elena laughed.

'I know, and I will.' She pulled Caroline back towards her. 'I'm going to miss you so much. Call me if you ever need anything, OK?' Elena was slightly teary at her friend leaving and Caroline was already in tears. She waved her hands in front of her eyes and nodded.

'I will. Damn, hormones.' They both laughed. 'I'll call when I get back. Now go to work, before you're late.' Elena smiled.

'I'm going. I love you so much Care.' Caroline nodded.

'And me you. I promise to call if I need anything and you can call me too. Especially about Damon.' She whispered the last bit as she pulled Elena close to her but Elena shook her head.

'Nothing to tell.' Caroline gave a sniffly chuckle.

'If you say so. I know you better than that. When you work out how you feel, call me OK. I won't judge, promise. Remember it's OK to want him, just don't act on it.' Elena rolled her eyes; Caroline was convinced that admitting she had feelings for Damon would solve things, whereas Elena believed it would open up a dangerous can of worms- not that she had any feelings to admit to.

'OK. Now I really have to go.' They hugged one more time briefly before Elena left. As she shut the door Elena heard Klaus say,

'I think we have some serious catching up to do.' Before she heard Caroline's distinct giggling and then running. Looks like she'd have to buy new bedding for the spare bed as there was no way she'd be using the current one ever again.

* * *

><p>For Damon, everything with Miss Gilbert, both the corridor incident and the witnessing of his Father hitting him seemed to be forgotten. However he couldn't help but notice that his idea that she was a two-faced bitch was probably an incorrect one. She'd regularly asked him how everything was, but she'd gotten better at it. Doing it in a subtle way, as she pulled him out of a crowd to ask him to carry things for her. He was still aware of what she was doing, especially as he knew for a fact she was doing the same with Stefan. His brother couldn't stop gushing about how wonderful their new History teacher was. If it wasn't for the fact Damon was inclined to agree with his brother, he would have been nauseous at all the ass-creeping Stefan was doing. Stefan hadn't seemed to realise exactly why their teacher had taken a keen interest with them, and that suited him to the ground. He didn't want people thinking he was weak. It was bad enough Miss Gilbert knew, but at least she didn't appear to consider him weak. Neither did Mr Saltzman. He'd been mad when he'd realised the teachers were talking about him, but once Mr Saltzman had emphasised that only him and Miss Gilbert knew and it was because she cared, he calmed down. It became obvious that she actually did care. Something Damon wasn't used to. People didn't tend to care about him. His father certainly didn't. Katherine had never cared, though he thought she had. His current girl- Megan didn't care, but then the feeling was mutual and he was glad that in just a week the dance would happen and he could trade her in. The only person except Miss Gilbert that might have cared was Stefan. The problem was Stefan just wasn't aware of what was going on and seemed more concerned about his own life and what their Father thought to even take notice of what was occurring in Damon's life. After all Damon was the big bad brother that could taint Saint Stefan and was to be avoided and that was what happened.<p>

Now the thought that someone might actually care both thrilled and scared Damon. He had no idea what to expect. Part of him was convinced Miss Gilbert would let him down again, like she had before and like everyone else did but part of him, just a small part felt he could trust her. Felt that she wouldn't let him down, but he just put that down to wishful thinking mixed with his lust for her. After all he could trust no-one but himself.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay I was at work all last week and then decided to take time out to build my back catalogue of chapters. Thanks for waiting patiently and for the lovely reviews. This is a longer chapter and is the much awaited dance and will be into 2 halves the second being mainly Elena's POV. Also due to the new formatting and reminder of ratings Im worried about putting the planned smut on here so the story will likely be dual publishe don LJ as well, but not for a while :) Thanks to Kat for betaing this very quickly. Please read and review and be nice :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

On the day of the actual dance, Damon stood in front of the mirror, tying his cravat. He hated dances; especially fancy dress ones but as part of the dance committee he couldn't miss it. To make it worse he had to be there an hour early to help set up. He scowled as yet again his cravat came undone. Why did he choose to be Ichabod Crane? Oh yeah, because Sleepy Hollow was his favorite Burton Film, and Crane was a cool character. He just hated the stupid cravat. He looked to the picture against his mirror of his mother. It was times like this he missed her greatly. She'd have helped him, unlike his father who was currently fussing over Stefan and his stupid Victor Van Dort outfit. In his temper Damon growled and hurled the cravat across the room.

'Damon, you better learn to control that temper. A gentleman should know better than to lose his temper.' Damon turned to see his father standing in the doorway.

'Yes father.' Damon forced a sarcastic smile on his face, before going to fetch his cravat, pretending that his father wasn't there and hoping he'd soon get the message. Unfortunately Giuseppe, as usual, ignored his eldest son's wishes and proceeded to enter the room.

'Here.' He took the cravat from Damon's hand and roughly started to tie it round his neck. Times like these for most fathers and sons would have been a bonding experience, but not for these two Salvatores. Damon knew that any minute now his father would start his rant about what a disappointment he was. 'When I was your age I could tie one of these in 30 seconds.' Damon raised his eyebrow, but stayed silent as the rant he had expected started. 'I mean, what would your mother say? 18 years old and has to be dressed by his father. It's a disgrace.'

'Oh, you remember then.'

'Of course I remembered. 18 years ago today your mother brought you kicking and screaming into the world, it nearly killed her. And how do you repay her memory, by still kicking and screaming and never growing up. You're a disgrace, and you should be ashamed of yourself. I know I am.' Damon just stood and took in his father's words. The rage boiling inside of him.

'You finished? You know what? I know I'm a disappointment, but whose fault's that? If you had actually cared and put some effort in maybe I wouldn't have turned out like this. But you'd never admit that you failed would you?' Giuseppe smacked Damon so hard he fell backwards onto the floor, his cheek throbbing. He held his hand to the quickly developing bruise. He pulled his hand back and saw the blood from the wound caused by his father's family ring and smirked at his father. 'You're so going to regret that.'

'Am I? I'd like to see you try.' Damon stood up, sneering. He leant towards the elder man and hissed in his ear.

'I would, but I don't want to waste my energy on a pathetic old man.'

'As lazy as ever. Now get changed. There's no way you're going to the dance tonight. You're grounded.' Damon smirked.

'Sorry, father. No can do. I have to go to the dance, remember? Punishment with Miss Gilbert.' He walked past his father to get his jacket and his costume glasses.

'Ah yes. That poor woman. From what I gather from Stefan that woman is a saint. He does speak highly of her. She thinks highly of Stefan too, regularly giving him good grades.' Damon looked at his father in disbelief as he praised his brother's mediocre efforts at history. Damon knew for a fact that Stefan wasn't that good at history, even Miss Gilbert, or Elena as he liked to refer to her, had stated that she wished Stefan had his ability at history. It was always the same, Stefan was the golden child and Damon was the bad apple, the disappointment. Except with Miss Gilbert- for once Damon was the golden child- despite everything. Things between them had greatly improved over the last few weeks, and he found himself giving up on his plan to disappoint her and tried to impress her instead. They'd formed a sort of tentative friendship. He did his work on time, and kept his head down to keep in her good books, but he knew she was still constantly watching him. Especially after what she had witnessed between him and his father. She'd still pull him to one side, place her hand on his arm and ask him how he was feeling, under the guise of needing his help. Despite shrugging it off, he loved those moments when she'd gently touch his arm, the skin burning underneath. She'd been so caring that for the first time in a long time, he'd found himself actually wanting to open up to someone. He couldn't believe his luck that she actually cared and first put it down to guilt, but as the days went by she still acted the same. Treated him as if he hadn't nearly sexually assaulted her; as if she was genuinely concerned.

He was drawn to her in a way he didn't think he would be to a teacher, but then again she was beautiful and any heterosexual man would be the same. Ever since he'd first gotten off to her image, he's done it regularly since, and from locker room talk, he knew he wasn't the only one of her students who had. They all spoke highly of her; both personality and appearance, but Damon just kept quiet and nodded in all the right places. He was a legendary ladies man who everyone knew once he'd gone to the dance with Megan would search for someone else. The question was who. He knew who he wanted to but there was no way that would happen. He looked at his watch. At this rate, he'd be late.

'Well, I best be going. Don't want to disappoint Miss Gilbert if she's expecting me.' His father scoffed.

'If she's expecting you she'll already be disappointed.' With that Giuseppe left, leaving a hurt and furious Damon. Damon threw his doctor's glasses to the floor and walked to his closet and took out the scotch he stored there- he knew he shouldn't but at times like this, he couldn't resist. He took the lid off and took a big swig, the burning sensation relaxing him somehow. He looked at the picture of his mother that was on his closet door. He had various ones of her scattered around his room, but this was his favorite. It was the pair of them just months before she got ill. She looked so happy; they both did. He sighed and took another swig before putting the cap back on.

'You shouldn't.' Damon rolled his eyes, before turning to look at Stefan.

'Look who it is, the golden boy.'

'Look, I'm sorry father went at you like that.' Damon shrugged.

'It's nothing.' Stefan scowled.

'We both know that's not true, but you shouldn't be drinking especially as you're driving tonight.' Damon went to walk past his brother, but stopped and looked at him.

'You know, if it bothers you, you can drive yourself there. Bye baby bro.' With that Damon reached down to retrieve his things from where he had thrown them and sauntered off down the stairs, while Stefan called after him.

'Damon, don't be like this.' Damon stopped midway down the stairs to look back at Stefan, and grinned.

'What, I'm being responsible. Have fun. I know I will, after all it is my birthday.'

'Is that what this is about? Look I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, we've never done any of that birthday stuff.'

'Whose fault's that? Oh yeah, our darling daddy's.'

'Damon…' Damon laughed.

'What? It's true. I'm 18 today and did I even get a Happy Birthday? No. Just a mumbled one from you. So I'm going to go celebrate my birthday at this lame dance. If you want a lift, you better hurry up because I'm going now.' With that Damon turned and walked past their father and out the door.

'You know I could always drive you there, Stefan.' Stefan shook his head.

'It's alright. I'll be OK with Damon.'

'That boy is a liability. You be safe. I can't lose you.' Giuseppe, placed his hands on his son's shoulders, and looked him in the eye. 'Your mother would have been so proud of you. At least one of her sons turned out to be a fine gentleman'. Stefan grimaced; his father could go over the top sometimes. Just then they heard the car door slam and the engine rev.

'I've got to go.' Giuseppe nodded and let him go.

As soon as Stefan got in the car and noticed the tension in the air, Damon's clenched jaw, and the redness of his eyes, he knew Damon had heard every word.

'I'm sor…'

'Don't.' Damon put his foot down, and spun out of the drive. Neither of them spoke the entire journey and as soon as they arrived, Damon jumped out the car, put his costume glasses on his head and headed inside, leaving Stefan trailing behind them.

* * *

><p>He entered the gym and looked round, trying to find Elena. And then he saw her. He was stunned by her appearance. He could see her laughing at something Miss Cosby the physics teacher said, while standing up a ladder, fastening drapes to the walls. He always knew she was stunning, but with her hair scooped back from her face in a half-up, half-down style and all waves, light make up and dark lipstick, she was something else. But what really stood out was her outfit. It was near identical to Katrina Van Tassel's from Sleepy Hollow. Making her his character's other half. She looked even more breath taking than Christina Ricci had in the black and white striped fitted dress that flared out from the waist. He was still marveling her beauty when she noticed him and called him across.<p>

'Damon, you're here. Come give me a hand please.' He snapped out his thoughts and walked over to where she was balanced precariously on the step ladder, trying to untangle the drapes. Miss Cosby, who was dressed as Veruca Salt from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, smiled at him.

'Why, don't you look dashing? I do believe you've come as Ichabod Crane, am I right?' Elena froze at the top of the ladder, clearly listening to the conversation going on below her. He nodded. 'Aww and Miss Gilbert's come as Katrina. You two are a matching pair. The perfect couple.' Elena looked wide-eyed before trying to continue battling with the fabric, but she was so shocked by Miss Cosby's statement, she obviously wasn't concentrating properly. It all happened in slow motion. Damon watched as the ladder wobbled and Elena lost her footing and tripped on some hanging fabric from the drape she was trying to fix. She then fell off the ladder and without thinking, Damon reacted, rushing forward and she fell straight into his arms. She gasped as she felt his arms tighten under her legs and around her torso as he held her bridal style.

'I've got you,' he whispered, while they locked gazes, both too stunned to do much else.

'Elena are you alright?' Miss Cosby broke them out of their moment, and Damon coughed before placing her on the ground. Elena nodded, still looking shaken up.

'I'm fine.' She turned to look at Damon, and frowned. 'What's happened to your face?' She reached up and gently turned his face so she could examine it, and see the full extent of the bruising that reached across his left cheekbone and up to his eye. He winced as she gently stroked the bruised skin, the heat from her fingers causing his pulse to rise slightly.

'It's nothing.'

'Doesn't look like nothing.'

'I'll leave you two to it.' Miss Cosby went to leave, but Elena stopped her.

'Actually, can you take over here while I go sort Damon's face out? And I could also do with a sugary tea for when I come back.' Miss Cosby nodded.

'Sure thing, chick.'

'Damon, come with me.' He followed the pretty teacher out of the gym and towards the toilets. 'In here.' She opened the door to the disabled toilets, and pointed at him to sit down on the toilet. He followed her instructions, and watched as she ran the cold water tap. She looked gorgeous, and he couldn't resist telling her so.

'You look stunning today, Elena.' She blushed as she reached over him to reach the toilet paper roll, and he got a better look at her now flushed cleavage, and gulped.

'Thank you, but it's Miss Gilbert to you.' She smiled when she said it, letting him know he wasn't actually in trouble. She folded the paper before holding it under the tap. He opened his legs so that she could step between them and get closer to him, but he was painfully aware of how close she was actually was. He already knew he had an attraction to her, but now it was even stronger, especially with her playing nurse, her breasts just centimeters away from his face and her white musk perfume flooding his senses overwhelming him. He felt a stirring in his groin and forced himself to focus on anything but the pretty creature before him, but seeing as she usually pre-occupied his mind he was finding it nigh on difficult. 'This will sting.' Despite her warning, he still winced when she placed the wet tissue on his sore skin. 'Sorry.' She gently bathed away the dried blood, all the time clearly aware of his gaze on her.

'Aren't you going to ask what happened?' He knew she wanted to ask and hopefully talking about it would take his mind off the things he'd love to do to his History teacher.

'Would you tell me?' She changed the paper, and continued treating him. Occasionally her fingers brushed his skin sending sparks of electricity racing through his system and straight to his groin, not helping the situation at all. Thankfully, whenever he occasionally groaned with arousal she thought it was pain and gave him an apologetic smile.

'I might do. I'm sure you can guess already.' She looked at him sadly.

'Your father.' He nodded. She stopped what she was doing and looked him straight in the eye.

'You know, you can talk to me about what's happening, or Mr Saltzman. You're 18 soon, we could help you find other living arrangements if needed.' He looked at her and smiled. He'd already thought of that, but he had no money and he wouldn't get his mother's inheritance until he was 21.

'I'm actually 18 today. That's what started all this off.' He pointed to the damage inflicted by his father.

'Oh God, Damon that's terrible! Happy Birthday though.' He smiled. That was the best birthday present he'd had all day, and possibly in years.

'It's nothing and thanks. You're the first person to say that today and meant it. Stefan said it, but he didn't mean it.' She gasped.

'Damon that's awful. I can't believe you put up with it.' He shrugged and looked down at the floor; this was difficult for him to talk about even with Elena. Something about her always made him want to open up, to be a better person, something he'd never experienced before.

'It's no big deal. I've gotten used to it. Been this way since my Mother died.' She nodded and her fingers went under his chin, pressing gently to lift his face so that she could look him in the eye.

'It _is_ a big deal and if there's anything I can do to help, anything at all let me know. Actually, pass me your phone.' Damon couldn't believe that the most beautiful creature he had ever seen was standing between his legs, declaring she'd do anything for him or about to do what he thought she was. He itched to touch her as he looked her straight in the eye but instead handed over his phone, intrigued as to what she was doing Lately she'd been holding his gaze a lot, despite how uncomfortable it obviously made her judging by the blushes he'd caused, but that just made her look even more adorable. Even now, she was blushing as she concentrated on typing something on his phone. Once she had finished she gave it back to him.

'I've just given you my number and saved it under Elena, seeing as that's what you insist on calling me.' He smirked, causing her to roll her eyes before continuing. 'However, it's only for emergencies, something happens at home or you need to talk, then you can call me.' He nodded.

'OK, I mean it's not like you're the first girl who's given me her number.' She laughed and shook her head, before placing her hand on his shoulder.

'I'm serious Damon, anything I can do let me know.' He gulped. Anything? Well there were a few things he could think of. The high he'd gotten from being so close to her for so long made him feel bold, daring, and he made his next move.

'Well… there is one thing you could do.' His hand came to rest on her hip and she gasped and looked at where his hand was burning her flesh, and gulped. Just touching her like this was sending his heart beat sky rocketing and causing his pants to become increasingly uncomfortable.

'What would that be?' He could tell that she had to force herself to look at him. She could probably already guess what he wanted by the way his eyes kept flickering to her lips and the way he was tentatively leading forwards. The tension was unbearably thick between them, just like it had been in the corridor a few weeks ago.

'Well… you could…'

'Ah, there you are. Miss Cosby said I'd find you here.' Elena jumped away from Damon as if she'd been burnt as Mr Saltzman interrupted what Damon was sure was about to be an intimate moment; something he was less than happy about.

'Yeah, I was just sorting Damon's eye.' She busied herself turning the tap off, while Damon strategically crossed his legs. Luckily, the unexpected arrival of Mr Saltzman helped to dampen his arousal somewhat.

'I heard you had quite a shiner mate, what happened?' Mr Saltzman stood observing the scene, his hands shoved casually in his pockets; however the most disturbing thing was his appearance. Elena frowned when she turned to face him, or rather face Beetlejuice.

'Wow, you sure went all out Mr Saltzman'.

'Great outfit.' Elena agreed.

'Isn't it?' Mr Saltzman smiled. 'You two both look great, and look awesome together.' Elena blushed.

'Don't we just.' Damon smirked; he couldn't help but agree at how amazing they looked together.

'I hope I didn't interrupt anything.' Elena shook her head.

'No, I was just trying to find out what happened.' Elena went and stood by her colleague, a safe distance from Damon.

'And what did happen?'

'The usual.' He nodded, fully understanding what Damon was implying. 'And do you want to talk about it?' Damon shook his head and stood up from the toilet, finally getting everything controlled and avoiding any embarrassing situations that would certainly give away his intentions towards Miss Gilbert.

'Nah. I'll be alright; best get out there and help out before Megan skins me.'

'Ok, I best come with you and help Miss Cosby, while you can help Scott with the fake coffins.' He nodded at Elena, who was fully back in Miss Gilbert mode and held the door out for her like the perfect gentleman his father wished him to be; however he couldn't help but ogle the beautiful backside before him. He was sure she'd be the death of him.


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Sorry for the delay but from now updates should be every other Friday. Thank you to Kat for betaing it and for Angela who's review made me cry. This chapter is for you sweetie**

**Please R&R everyone and be nice xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

Elena tried to stay as far away from Damon for the rest of the dance as she could. Luckily she was so busy organising everyone and Megan, who was dressed as Alice was occupying Damon so their paths barely crossed. Elena couldn't believe what had nearly happened in the toilet- again! She knew he wanted to kiss her, she could sense it. The air had been so thick around them that she was surprised Ric hadn't commented on it. She desperately wanted to blame it on being concerned mixed with guilt at previously letting him down, mixed slightly with the fact she hadn't had sex for a while and he was a good looking guy. If she was truly honest with herself, the last point was a major fact. Damon was extremely good looking and was attracted to her, that much he made obvious. Any female would feel the same. But if Elena was honest, Caroline was right, she was attracted to him and the thought made her feel sick. She was attracted to her student.

Elena just couldn't believe this sort of situation had occurred and just after Caroline had left. All that time Caroline was in Mystic Falls to act as a buffer for this sort of thing; she leaves and within a week she nearly kissed her pupil! To make it even worse, as if that wasn't bad enough, she'd been foolish enough to give him her number. How could she be so stupid? For just a moment she forgot he was her student and had simply been desperate to help him. She didn't know what had come over her. As tempting as it was to ring Caroline like she had last time, she knew it wasn't fair on Caroline. According to her last phone call, which had been just hours before the dance, everything was going well in New York. They were waiting for the DNA results and both men had vowed to stand by her if they were the father and both agreed to respect her wishes. Caroline was just getting her own life back on track so it would be totally unfair to burden her with what was most likely a trivial situation; however if Caroline rang, it might just come up in conversation.

Asides from avoiding Damon and helping to run the punch stand, she pretty much had nothing else to do. Even Melody had commented that she'd never seen a dance so calm and that it must be Elena's touch. Elena had simply smiled, despite co-running the committee meetings, Melody had done the main organizing; making sure all the ideas gathered from the meetings were constructed properly. As Elena surveyed the hall she had to admit they'd done a good job. The gym was decorated with grey drapes going across the room in a sort of canopy, with red LED lights scattered over them. The walls were decorated with black drapes that arced across the walls, each arc punctuated with a both a blood red and a silver balloon. The refreshment table had been made to resemble a coffin, and wooden gravestones, courtesy of the Salvatore family were scattered around, giving it an eerie feeling. There was even a sweet shop set up to resemble Willie Wonka's chocolate factory and was manned by Melody in her Veruca Salt costume. It sold sweets such as foam teeth, gobstopper eyeballs, candy skulls, gummy bats, and the customary candy corn- that idea was unsurprisingly all Megan's. Even the DJ was situated on a booth made to look like a spaceship from Mars Attacks.

She was taking in all the sights when she noticed something odd happening in the middle of the dance floor. As much as she had tried to avoid Damon, she couldn't help but take note of where he was throughout the night and was a bit puzzled to see both him and Stefan standing together, staring at a girl she'd never seen before in the center of the dancing crowd. From where she was standing, Elena couldn't really tell but she was sure Damon was scowling, his brow appeared to be furrowed and he was standing defensively, his arms folded across his chest and legs braced shoulder-width apart, and surprisingly, Stefan was standing the exact same way at his side. She looked at the girl who was dancing quite raunchily with a student she knew to be Jack, a friend of Damon's. At first, she thought it was just the fact the girl was dressed so scantily, in an outfit based incredibly loosely on the corpse bride, with so many slits it was a wonder anything was actually covered, but as she walked closer and got a closer look on the Salvatores' faces, to know it was more than that. As the girl danced/gyrated, her ebony waist-length hair spun round in a sort of halo, and if it wasn't for the sly look on her face, Elena would have described her as rather pretty. As it happened, the girl looked far from pretty with her heavy make-up, thigh high boots, and a sly smile as she winked at Stefan and beckoned to Damon to come join her. She heard the girl say in what she probably thought was a sexy voice, 'Come and dance, lover.' A pang of some unknown emotion shot through Elena at this and she scowled before looking at Damon to see what his reaction was. To Elena's relief and also confusion, he looked disgusted. It was then that she worked out who the girl must be.

'Katherine Pierce. What the hell is she doing here?' Elena was startled by Melody who had come up behind her, to observe the scene. Elena glanced briefly at Melody who was scowling at Katherine and shrugged, before flitting her gaze back to the scene in front of her. Katherine was now walking over to Stefan while Jack tried to pull her back. She started grinding her body up and down Stefan's unmoving form before doing the same with Damon's.

'We need to get Ric and quick.' Both ladies jumped as Ric let his presence be known.

'Already here. Heard whispers that something was going on. She was told when she was expelled last year that she was banned from the premises.'

'Well, she's certainly making the most of her time here. Trying it on with both Salvatores and Jack.' Melody's disgust at the girl was clearly obvious.

'She was expelled?' Elena was intrigued to know more about this Katherine character, but at the same time couldn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her. Eager to see how Damon would react. He was totally blanking Katherine, but Jack didn't seem to see it this way and his body language indicated that he was furious his date was trying it on with someone else.

'Oh yeah. In her final year as well. She was caught having sex on school grounds.' Elena's eyes widened and this time she did look at Melody.

'With Damon?' She knew they must have had sex, but the confirmation of this made Elena feel sick.

'What? No! Some random work man.'

'She was involved with Damon though. And Stefan.' Ric clarified.

'Doesn't surprise me. She's a Class A slut. Explains why Damon looks like he's about to lynch her.' Elena was greatly disturbed at the thought of this girl/woman being near Damon, yet she wasn't entirely sure why. She decided to put it down to the fact she didn't want him getting more worked up than he was already and she was sure he was about to get into a fight; especially judging by his body language as he clenched his fists while Jack stormed towards them.

'OK, that's our cue. Time to move. I'll take super slut. Ric you take Jack and Elena, you take the Salvatores.' With that, Melody stepped towards the brewing fight, followed closely by Ric, and Elena trailed after them.

'What do you think you're doing, Damon? You're supposed to be my mate, what you doing hitting on my girl?' Elena heard Damon scoff.

'Now what would I want with Miss Trailer Trash here? Been there, done that.' There was a growl, before Elena saw Jack actually launch himself at Damon. This spurred all 3 teachers forward.

'Stop this right now!' Melody bellowed, causing silence to fall across the scene. Katherine was smirking, clearly pleased at the fact men were fighting over her. Jack had knocked Damon to the floor but Damon had immediately shot back to his feet, prepared to retaliate and almost did before Stefan intervened, holding his brother back as the teachers arrived. Elena instinctively went over to Damon.

'Don't,' she warned him as she separated the males, her hand once again covering Damon's heart. It was racing under her palm, but again she felt it slow as soon as she'd touched him. This seemed to becoming a habit. She clearly had a calming effect on him and she gently but discreetly, stroked his chest, causing his pulse to calm even further. Despite their earlier encounter, she couldn't _not_ touch him in this situation.

'Can someone explain what's going on here?' Ric asked looking at the group of teenagers.

'Yeah, Skankerella here turned up and started goading us.' The venom in Damon's voice was obvious as he hissed at Katherine, who simply smirked.

'Don't call her that.' Jack snarled and went to lunge at Damon again, but Ric pulled him back while Elena pushed Damon away.

'Damon's right. Katherine started winding us up and then Jack went for Damon. He didn't retaliate, though'. Damon and Elena both looked shocked at Stefan's unexpected loyalty. After all, this was the woman he'd stole off his brother, but all that seemed to be forgotten as Damon shot Stefan a grateful look.

'OK. Miss Cosby, escort Miss Pierce off the premises. Jack, you're coming with me while I phone your parents and inform them of what's happened and that you now have after school detention next Monday.' He looked across at Damon who was still panting and trying to calm down, Elena's hand still pressed to his chest to hold him back while Stefan and Megan, having appeared from wherever she had been hiding, hovered each at a shoulder, trying to comfort him to no avail. 'Miss Gilbert, please take Damon outside to calm down and when he's ready, he's free to re-join the dance. The rest of you, get dancing.' The crowd dispersed, leaving Elena, the two Salvatores, and Megan to themselves.

'Come on Damon, let's go outside.' Elena gently moved her hand to Damon's arm and tried to guide him through the crowd, but Megan held him back.

'Damon, baby, do you want me to come with you?' Elena took one look at Damon's facial expression which said 'I'd rather she left me alone,' and shook her head.

'No thank you, Megan. That won't be necessary; you go and enjoy the dance as Mr Saltzman said. Damon will return when he's ready.' Megan reluctantly nodded, and walked off with Stefan, still watching Damon even as she was greeted by another girl who, judging by the way she was embracing Stefan, must have been the younger Salvatore's girlfriend- the one mentioned in the argument she'd overheard all those weeks ago.

As soon as they were in the fresh air, Elena relinquished her grip on him and she instantly missed the surprising warmth the simple touch had brought to her. There was silence as they both stood in the slight chill of the October air, neither sure what to say or do.

'How do you feel?' As soon as she had uttered the question, Elena had known it was a stupid one. How was he supposed to feel at seeing his ex with his best friend and then watched as she flirted with both him and then his brother; all on a night where his own father had hit him, he'd shared an intimate moment with his teacher and it was the night he'd turned eighteen? Elena wanted desperately to forget the intimate moment bit, but it was obvious from the palpable heat between the pair of them, and the sparks that occurred whenever their eyes met, that forgetting it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself she was imagining this tension between them and that the whole near-kiss was grossly exaggerated by her sex-deprived mind, she knew it was actually happening. Damon quirked his eyebrow as he took in her posture, her arms folded over her chest in a clear defensive manner, but they simply pulled his attention to her breasts rather than her beautiful face. Elena blushed, looking down as she noticed his gaze and shivered.

'You cold?' before she had chance to even answer him, Damon had whipped off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, softly stroking the flesh on her collar bone. Elena gazed at where his fingers burned her flesh before forcing herself to meet his scrutinising gaze. 'Better? She simply nodded and despite herself found his woody, musky scent that was overwhelming her senses, extremely comforting and pleasant. She inhaled it deeper, closing her eyes before opening them to face the swirling blue pools; she felt she could drown in.

'What do you want from me?' Her voice was a mere whisper as his hand gently brushed her jawline and she gulped.

'I think you know what I want.' Elena shook her head and stepped backwards away from his grasp but he just followed her, keeping his fingers to his face and soon, she bumped into a wall, their positions achingly familiar from the fight in the school hallway several weeks ago.

'No, Damon.' His hand was still gently caressing her face and she'd made no move to remove it; instead she leaned into him, enjoying the feeling his illicit action was causing. His thumb gently trailed over her bottom lip.

'Yes, Elena. I know you want this as much as I do. I want to feel your warm body next to mine. Your lips on mine.' His breath gently ghosted over her lips and she gasped at the image his words had created. If she was honest with herself. Yes she did want that and despite herself she found herself leaning closer, less than a millimetre separating them. Damon's gaze fell to her lips and.

'No, Damon.' His hand was still gently caressing her face and she'd made no move to remove it; instead she leaned into him, enjoying the feeling his illicit action was causing. His thumb gently trailed over her bottom lip.

'Yes, Elena. I know you want this as much as I do. I want to feel your warm body next to mine. Your lips on mine.' His breath gently ghosted over her lips and she gasped at the image his words had created. If she was honest with herself, yes she did want that and, despite herself, she found herself leaning closer until there was less than a millimeter separating them. Damon's gaze fell to her lips and then back up to her eyes, scanning for any hesitance, but Elena was truly too captivated by him to react. 'I'm going to kiss you now. Is that OK?' His words caused her skin to tingle as his warm breath caressed her skin and his words held such promise. It was more of a statement then a request and Elena knew she should push him away, but while her mind was screaming 'No', her body was screaming 'Yes', and she found herself powerless to resist. She had thought maybe it was a comfort thing, but as she waited for the touch of his lips on hers, she knew it was more linked to attraction than the need to comfort her student. Elena felt her head nod minutely and her eyes slid shut eyes in anticipation of the delicious moment he would finally kiss her as he had in her dream.

'Bang!' Elena was ripped out of the tantalizing moment by the bang of the Gymnasium's door against the brickwork and hastily pushed Damon away from her; just in time as two girls stumbled out clearly drunk. Elena let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and went to run her fingers through her hair before giving a little cry in frustration as she remembered her hair was currently done-up. She'd come moments away from losing her job and this was just the wake-up call she needed. She sighed and removed the jacket from her shoulders before handing it back to him.

'I best get inside and help the others and inform them there's bootleg booze. Can you make sure those two get a cab?' She pointed to where the two girls, dressed as rather sexy Oompa Loompas were throwing their guts in the gutter. Damon simply nodded.

'Yeah sure, we'll talk later, right? I can stay help tidy up.' As Elena stood in the doorway to the gym and took in the sight of the handsome teenager in front of her, a maelstrom of emotions was raging inside her. The red-blooded woman in her wanted nothing more than to pounce on him and have her wicked way with him, right there against the gym wall; but the practical teacher side of her which was more dominant, told her that if she did that she'd be throwing all her hard work away. Furthermore, she'd me destroying Damon's life as well. Despite his hard exterior, he was more vulnerable than he would admit and being with her in anyway had the potential to ruin everything for him. No, she couldn't do that. His father would do anything to see him fail and being with her would be proving him right. She couldn't have that. Damon had the right to be someone and someone he would be, if she could stay away.

She hadn't even voiced any of her thoughts, but it was evident from Damon's expression that her emotions had shown on her face. The hopeful look he had shown as he offered the chance to continue what they had been about to start on, was quickly replaced by one of rage and resentment. Elena shook her head as she mumbled,

'No, Damon. Don't.' Before she shut the door on him, leaving him out in the cold.

* * *

><p>It was well after midnight and Damon knew he was risking the wrath of his father by not returning home but he needed space to think. November had certainly got off to a terrible start. After a highly charged moment with Elena, he'd helped the two drunken girls get home without even copping a feel and then spent the rest of the night with a bottle of Jack getting drunk by the waterfall. He'd left Stefan in the capable hands of his girlfriend Shelby, not knowing whether to be pleased or annoyed that one of them was getting laid tonight. He lay back and gazed at the stars as he took lazy gulp after gulp of the potent liquid. The burning sensation did nothing to calm him down.<p>

In his heart, he knew Elena was right to push him away. He couldn't be with her. She was his teacher and it had the potential to ruin not only his school life, but also his life beyond school. Part of him argued that she'd be worth it, but could he take such a big gamble? He sat up, an elbow propped on each bent knee as he took out his phone, the bottle of Jack hanging loosely between his legs. He scrolled through till he reached her number; his finger hovered over the options button; call or delete? He mulled it over for a bit before switching his phone off and placing it back inside his pocket. It wouldn't be just him who could lose his future; Elena could lose her career, her entire life, because of him. Taking a gamble wasn't an option; she'd made sure of that by walking away, and by doing so, she'd probably saved them both.

He smirked to himself before downing the rest of the whiskey and throwing the bottle as hard as he could towards the nearby housing estate. He sure knew how to pick them- the women who would cause him the most grief. First Katherine and now it looked like Elena had already done damage, and nothing had happened between them- and that was probably the problem. Seeing Katherine tonight had evoked nothing but rage and disgust in Damon; but seeing Elena? Seeing Elena had stirred feelings of lust and longing in him so strong that he didn't think he had ever felt such attraction, not even with Katherine and at the time, when he had been a hormonal, naïve 16 year-old, he thought she was his soul mate. Now he knew he was very much mistaken.

The magnetism he felt towards Elena scared him if he was honest. So much negativity could occur, but the positives- getting to taste her, to hold her close; he was sure they would outweigh any negative. He wasn't that stupid, or that completely selfish that he didn't know the ramifications any relations between him and his teacher would have on her career. She'd lose her job at best and at worse she'd face prison. Could he do that to her? Despite his lust-driven desire for her, he did care about her and didn't want to destroy her life as well as his, which he was sure it would do. For him having a relationship of any kind with a teacher would be effectively signing the death warrant on his education and with his father the way he was, he'd be pretty much on the street. As he gazed across at the lights that were still lit in Mystic Falls, he knew that in this situation, he had to do something he'd never done before. He had to give up. He had to walk away. For both their sakes.


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all my lovely reviews and for Kat for betaing it for me. This is now also on LiveJournal, as I've heard people say that explicit or M rating stories are being removed, so it's being simultaneously posted. So just search Nymbusangel, and there I am or nymbusangel dot livejournal dot com Now thats the officiak stuff out the way, please read and review.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

November was officially a bad month for Elena. She should have known it wouldn't be all that good based on the fact she spent the first few hours of the month fretting over the fact that, yet again, Damon Salvatore had nearly kissed her; except this time, she would have welcomed it. She was disgusted with herself. She was his teacher! There was no way she should have entertained such thoughts, let alone allow herself to even be in that situation. Despite first impressions of Damon, he was, in fact, a vulnerable young man, and she'd nearly taken advantage of that. He'd been reaching out for comfort because of his home situation, not because of any attraction; at least, that's what she tried to convince herself but deep down, she knew that wasn't quite true.

In the days following the Halloween dance, things were uncomfortably tense between teacher and pupil, but still Damon's fond glances had continued. She realized that what she had originally thought to be leering was actually more than just an appreciative appraisal of her appearance. It was different than how she'd seen him look at other girls when it was obvious he liked what he saw- with her, it was different. Damon definitely liked what he saw when he looked at her, but she got the impression it wasn't just skin deep; that maybe he liked what he saw underneath as well- her personality. He was clearly drawn to her- Halloween had shown that, but he'd still kept away from her due to the tension between them. There was no longer any nastiness in his gaze, only fondness remained.

It didn't help that he'd regularly come in with bruises to his face and arms, and one occasion as he stretched, his top rose up allowing Elena to see a deep purple bruise along his lower torso. To know he was still suffering was causing her pain, but as Alaric pointed out, at 18, they couldn't do anything unless Damon asked them to. Elena deeply wished he'd talk to her about it but as to be expected, he avoided her and he wouldn't open up at all to Ric. It hurt her; she knew she could get him to open up but after the near kiss it was risky to be in close proximity to each other in case something else happened. A few times she'd gone up to him in class and asked how he was but as expected, she simply got a shrug and an 'I'm fine.' Even on the one occasion she'd asked him to stay behind, just to quickly ask how he was, he'd answered the same and then quickly exited the classroom. However, even in those brief moments together, the tension between them was unbearable.

To make it even worse, she'd had even more dreams about him. The first one was on the night of the Halloween Dance. It had started off with them talking in the alley behind the gym. He'd cornered her, his hands on either side of her head. Except this time there was no interruption. He leant forward and it had felt so real that she could feel his breath on her neck as he placed sensual kisses there, gently sucking as he made his way towards the cleavage that was on show in her Katarina von Tassel costume. As he suckled her flesh, she laced her fingers through his hair, guiding him to where she needed him most. Her other hand was on his back, pushing him closer towards her, and she found him already hard for her. As if knowing what she wanted, he had pulled her right leg up around his hip and ground against her, causing a moan to come from both of them. Just as he removed himself from her neck to kiss her, her alarm went off and she'd jolted awake. She instantly felt sick at the throbbing want between her legs. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't real. For one thing, if it had been real, they never would have been able to do that in the skirt she'd been wearing and two, Damon could never be quiet.

Why her brain had thrown up that argument for why it couldn't happen she had no idea, especially since she had no way of knowing what Damon would be like during sex. She had clearly still been partly asleep, and confused and obviously very much sex deprived if she had yet again dreamt about one of her students. This couldn't and shouldn't be happening to her. Yet the throb at her core and the mass frustration she felt at not having found a release informed her that it was indeed happening; she wanted Damon Salvatore. Elena practically ran into the bathroom for a cold shower, to wash away both her desire and her stresses and hoped that this would be the last time.

However, just days later after their history lesson together and she had seen him properly for the first time since the dance; her imagination had once again run wild. This time she'd dreamt that they were in bed together. Again, dream Damon was silent as he carried out his administrations. They were spooned together and he'd gently placed kisses behind her ears, one hand sliding up her black negligee to cup her breasts and gave them a firm squeeze, causing her to moan and lean back into him, with a breathless 'Damon' on her lips. His skilled hands tweaked and twirled her nipples into hardened peaks, before trailing downwards towards her bare core. Anticipation built up within her as he gently touched her wet heat for the first time. Sparks of sensation shot through her, causing her to wake with a start, panting and highly aroused. Elena groaned before throwing herself back on the bed in frustration. How on earth was she supposed to sleep now? There was one way, but she refused. She didn't want to masturbate to his image; no matter how tempting he was. Elena Gilbert was no pervert. She would just have to get over this and deal with it.

Now a week before Thanksgiving and so far no more dreams had occurred since the last one, probably because she was barely sleeping anymore as it was to avoid them. Elena's sleep-deprivation and frustration put her constantly on edge to the point she found herself snapping at students. She knew what she needed- a release, but it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. As soon as she even let her hands wander, Damon's smirk would enter her mind's eye and she'd instantly become repulsed at herself. The inner conflict was starting to destroy her, she was sure of it. The mixture of sexual frustration, confusion and anger at herself for getting into this situation was complicated even further by the pressing need to help Damon. The bruises were clear evidence of abuse and she wanted so desperately to help him, to comfort him. Any bond they had was clearly ruined by their blatant sexual chemistry, but she couldn't let that get between her doing her job and protecting a student- even if the student was Damon.

It was because of this that she found herself one evening after work with his number typed in her phone and her finger hovering over CALL. She'd reasoned that to check on him she needed his mobile number and found herself getting it from the school records. It was purely to see if he was alright, she argued, but the disgust she felt at herself as she typed it in her phone grew unbearable. It was bad enough and totally inexcusable that she had given him her number and now here she was with his, about to text him. She deleted the number and threw both the paper she'd copied the number from and her phone across the floor. She was furious with herself. If she had dialed, then she'd have been a sexual predator, stalking her prey. She placed her head in her hands and looked at the clock above the fire place. 6 o'clock. Too early for bed, and what good would sleep do anyway? She'd most likely end up dreaming of him; that's if she managed to sleep at all. She let out a deep sigh before getting up and grabbed her car keys, slamming the front door on her way out.

Elena had been driving for a good hour and a half, just listening to radio and the heavy rain that had begun to fall; her thoughts only on driving. Driving anywhere. Anywhere Damon Salvatore wasn't; which was ironic considering she was currently driving through the woods near the boarding house. This was ridiculous, she thought. Here she was, trying to clear her head and was subconsciously driving closer and closer to where the cause of her troubles lived. She banged her head in frustration against the steering wheel and looked up just in time to see a deer standing in the middle of the road. She quickly swerved, narrowly missing the deer and driving onto the woody embankment at the side of the road. She sighed in relief at the close call and closed her eyes as the deer happily skipped across the road. What was happening to her?

She put the car into reverse and drove slowly off the embankment and started to turn round to go home, except she had great trouble turning round, as if there was a problem with her tyres. Ignoring the torrential downpour, she carefully climbed from her car to examine the damage and, sure enough, she had a flat on her driver's side. Great! And she had no idea how to change a tyre! She put her hand in her pocket to call AAA to help her, despite how ridiculous she'd sound calling them out to change a tyre, and found to her despair that she hadn't brought her phone with her- it was most likely still where she had thrown it. She let out another growl of frustration and kicked the flat tyre. She instantly regretted it, as the pain throbbed through her foot and shin. November clearly wasn't her month! Here she was, flat tyre, soaked to the skin, bad foot, and stranded in the wood. She took a deep breath. She could do this. She could change a tyre. She hobbled over to the trunk and found her spare and the tools she needed, but the problem was that she had no idea what to do next. Did she jack the car up or take the bolts off the old tyre first? And how did she even jack the car up?

It had been a good five minutes since she'd gotten stranded and despite her best efforts to take the bolts off the tyre it just wasn't happening, and instead she found the wrench slipping in her wet grip and grazing across her knuckles, taking the skin off as it did so. Elena let out a cry of pain at the sharp sting as she angrily threw the wrench into the dark trees. She was cold, in pain, soaked, and, as her stomach grumbled, she realized she was also hungry. She decided it would be better to wait in the car till someone came by, but as she walked towards the driver's side, she slipped and ended face down in a puddle. She sat up and threw herself against the car, openly crying as the rain continued to saturate her skin. By this point, she'd gone past caring.

* * *

><p>Damon was glad to finally have a reason to escape the house, even if it was just to go to the shop. It was unbearable at the moment. Ever since he'd stood up to his father on his birthday, the man had taken every opportunity to belittle him or take a swipe at him. Not that he hadn't done that before, but now it was getting so bad that he was even doing it with Stefan around, something he'd never done before. Him and Stefan never spoke of it though Stefan had tried, but it just wasn't something Damon wanted to speak about. To anyone. Well, there was one person he could speak about it to- Elena. But after the near-kiss on Halloween, they'd both been avoiding each other. Even though she inquired into his home situation as some of his bruises were quite blatant, he didn't answer her with any more than a 'Fine.' Just being around her was unbearable. The temptation to reach out and touch her, to kiss her lips and claim her as his own was just too much and he knew he couldn't ruin her life the way he'd ruined his own. He turned up the radio loud as his car coasted along the windy forest roads, his wipers on full against the torrential rain. It was as he turned round a particular tight bend that he knew for certain he was cursed because there, leaning against her car, soaked to the skin and looking all forlorn, was Elena.<p>

Despite the part of him that said he should stay clear, Damon couldn't help but pull over. He was a gentleman if nothing else and he hated seeing any woman suffer; especially one he cared about, like Elena. He'll never forget her look of relief as he pulled up. Her entire face lit up and she struggled to her feet, scrubbing at her face smearing her already running makeup around her face. He stepped out the car and her surprise was blatant.

'Damon?'

'Get in the car.' She was so clearly fed up that she didn't even protest as she got in the car. Damon got back in and turned to his shivering teacher. Her drenched white shirt clung to her skin, and Damon could clearly see her nipples reacting to the cold even through the mud that was splattered on it. She followed his gaze and blushed, folding her arms to cover herself. Damon immediately took off his coat and draped it round her shoulders, his hand brushing gently over her arms. She shivered but whether it was due to the cold or his touch he wasn't sure. Neither of them had spoken since she'd gotten into the car. Elena was the first to break the silence while Damon switched on the heating.

'Thanks. I got a flat and have no idea how to change it.'

'Could you not call AAA?'

'Left my phone at home. I couldn't borrow yours could I?' She looked so innocent and fragile as she sat dripping in his car. He shook his head.

'Nah, don't worry. I'll change it.'

'You sure?' He nodded and she looked out the window at the torrential rain. 'Here, you best have your jacket back.' He shook his head, stopping her from handing it back over and effectively exposing herself to him again. He found it hard to restrain himself around her at the best of times, he wouldn't stand a chance seeing her so vulnerable with her breasts on display for him to see for such a long time.

'I'll be fine. You got a spare?' She nodded, her wet hair falling into her face.

'Yeah, it's out there, with the jack.' She moved the wet strands out of her face and Damon noticed a nasty gash on her knuckles. He instinctively took her hand in his and gently brushed his thumb over the cut.

'How'd you do this?' His gaze never flickered from her hand as flashbacks from the dance when she was taking care of him ran through his brain, along with images of what occurred later.

'My hand slipped on the wrench.' He noticed that, despite a shudder when his thumb had brushed her grazed knuckles, she'd made no effort to remove it from his grasp and he was glad that, to an extent, she trusted him. He couldn't think of a time when anyone had trusted him, let alone a female. He grasped her hand slightly tighter while with the other he reached over and rummaged in the glove compartment, bringing out a pack of tissues. He reached further over Elena's lap, still holding her hand to rummage in the door pocket and pulled out some water. As he sat back up, his arm brushed against her damp breasts and she gasped. He couldn't help but smile slightly to himself at the effect he had on her, but knew now wasn't really the time. He busied himself with pouring some water onto a tissue before gently wrapping it round her knuckles. She winced and an apology fell immediately from his lips. The thought of causing her pain stung him; he cared deeply for her and would never hurt her.

'Keep that on there and umm, maybe use some for your…' he gestured to his face and she blushed understanding what he meant.

'I bet I look a mess, right?' He laughed and shook his head.

'Never. You still look beautiful.' She blushed and turned her face from his to the window. 'I best go sort out the tyre.' She nodded and an awkward tension fell over them until Damon got out of the car.

* * *

><p>Elena took a deep breath to compose herself as she sat in the car alone. November definitely hated her. She watched him as he braced the storm, his navy button down quickly became a second skin on him. She sighed and closed her eyes. Of all the people who came to her rescue, it was him and now the rain was making him look like some sort of Adonis. It just wasn't fair! She pulled her hair back from her face and examined herself in the rear view mirror. Her mascara had run all down her face, making her look like a panda. Her hair was like rat tails and her eyes were all red from where she'd been crying. And he thought she looked beautiful? She scrubbed furiously with the wet tissue trying to make herself look half decent, not that it mattered. He'd already seen her at her worse and also as he was her student she shouldn't worry what he thought about her appearance, although she clearly did. A thought then occurred to her- what if someone sees them together like this. Both cars pulled by the side of the road, they're bound to get the wrong idea. Panic consumed her and she quickly jumped out the car and ran over to Damon.<p>

'Damon leave it! I'll call AAA!' But the rain drowned out her shouts and she ended up having to run over to him, and yet again she fell. This time rather than fall, Damon caught her and gathered her close to his chest. Elena gasped and breathed in his scent deeply. Despite herself she found that she curled up into his chest as he held her close to him. Suddenly as if remembering himself he pulled back to look at her.

'What are you doing out here?' He raised his voice over the rain.

'You don't have to do this. I can call AAA. What if someone sees us together?' He frowned.

'I'm just fixing your car and I'm done now. You'll need it done properly later on but you can go home!' Elena noticed that he sounded slightly bitter as he said it, but she nodded. She went to give him back his jacket but he shook his head. 'Give it back to me tomorrow. You need to get home before you get sick and sort that hand.' She nodded and hobbled over to her car. 'Have you hurt your foot?' She nodded.

'I kicked the car, think it's sprained.' He frowned.

'You Ok to drive?' She nodded, just eager to get away from him and the awkward tension that was consuming the air between them. 'OK, but just to make sure I'll drive behind you.'

'No, seriously…' She started to protest but he stopped her.

'I insist.' Knowing how stubborn he could be and how desperately she wanted to go home, she reluctantly agreed.

'OK. You win.' He grinned.

'Get in the car before you get ill.' Elena smiled at this sensitive side and couldn't help but feel a warm tingling feeling that he was showing this side towards her. As she drove off with him behind her, she felt an overwhelming sense of safety and then it dawned on her what Caroline had meant about Klaus. That someone so dangerous could make you feel safe; the problem was he was her student.

The guilt built up within her as she neared the housing estate where her apartment was situated and she again came to the conclusion that she was deeply attracted to Damon in a way she shouldn't be, and it was clearly mutual. A fact that was both dangerous and scared her, yet thrilled her at the same time. She was relieved when she finally got home and pulled up outside her apartment. However, as she nodded and waved to Damon and watched him drive away, she felt sad that he was leaving her. Whatever was happening between her and Damon was getting worse and deeper, and she had no idea how to stop it.


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay been ill and had work, but here is the next chapter. Also this was published on LiveJournal yesterday so try and look there aswell :) address is nymbusangel dot livejournal dot com and if you read it there please, please comment.**

**Anyways please read, enjoy and review thank you xxx**

**Thank you to Kat for cheering me up when ive been ill, doing the beta'ing and encouraging me to write and do my college work lol**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

As soon as Damon arrived at school, against his better judgment he searched for Elena. His reasoning was that he needed his coat back and that he wanted to check she'd gotten her car properly sorted. Truthfully, he just wanted to see her, so he had a bit of a shock when he walked into her classroom just before school officially startled and saw a middle aged woman there.

'Er…. I'm looking for El- Miss Gilbert.' The woman smiled at him and looked through her horn-rimmed glasses at him.

'I'm afraid Miss Gilbert isn't in today. She called in sick. Can I be of assistance?' Sick? What was wrong with her? Worry instantly flooded his body and before he knew it he was shaking his head and walking back out of school and towards his car. He pulled his phone out and started constructing a text.

**'Hear ur ill Wots wrong? -Damon.'** He scrolled through till he found the name he was looking for and hit Send. He got into his car and decided that he should really get Stefan to cover for him and as he hadn't the patience to listen to him protest he sent another text which simply said **'Bro got things 2 do cover for me. D.'** He pulled out of the car park when his phone beeped. He quickly looked and saw it was from Stefan asking why, but he hadn't time to deal with Saint Stefan taking the moral high ground and lecturing him on skipping school. As he drove towards his destination his phone bleeped several times and each time he ignored it, knowing it would be Stefan, however after the fifth text and third phone call, he pulled over and listened to his messages.

'Damon, what's going on? What's Dad going to say?' He sighed and hit delete.

'Damon, answer me. What have you done? Please call me?' Again he hit delete and listened to his final message.

'OK, I'll cover for you. I just hope whatever it is, is worth it.' Damon chuckled to himself. Yeah it was worth it. He then scrolled through his messages and as expected they were from Stefan except one. He was shocked that she had actually replied although he hoped she would but there it was- a text from Elena. His pulse raced as he opened the text.

'**Hi Damon have a real bad cold after getting wet yesterday ill be OK just need to rest 4 few days & eat plenty of soup Hope u r OK 2 :)'.** He smiled at the message. It was typical Elena to play down what was wrong and be focused more on someone else. He was now more determined to carry out his plan but on his way he made a detour via the shops.

Twenty minutes later he pulled up outside the apartment block from last night. He looked up at the complex and realized he had no clue which was actually the apartment he needed. He sighed as he pulled the shopping bag out of the car and reached for his phone, texting while he walked. **'Im fine just wan had much sleep? D'.** He couldn't believe his luck when someone came out of the complex just as he was walking up the drive. He jogged towards the door and smiled at the pretty blonde who held the door open for him.

'Cheers. Erm, you couldn't tell me where Elena lives, could you? I've got her shopping.' He held up the bags as explanation and gave the woman his sexiest smile. The blonde smiled coyly before answering.

'Sure thing, sugar. Flat 6 at the top. Are you her brother or something?' Damon paused briefly, realizing she was flirting before he replied.

'Or something.' He grinned before jogging past and up the two flights of stairs to Elena's apartment. Just as he got there, his phone beeped again.

**'Trying but im hot n cold Shudnt u b at school not texting?'** He smirked as he found himself outside her door. Rather than knocking he simply replied to her text.

**'Probably can u open da door pls?'** There was silent for a few minutes before he finally heard any sounds of life from behind the door. There was a soft shuffling and then the sound of a bolt being drawn back and finally the door was opened to reveal her disheveled figure.

'Damon?' she croaked. He knew she said she was ill, but he hadn't been expecting the sight he was greeted with. Her hair was matted and stuck to her face with what he presumed was sweat. Her eyes and nose were very red, and her skin was deathly pale. As he took in her appearance, he was too concerned with how ill she looked to even fully appreciate how revealing her pajamas- a cami top and short set- were. 'What are you doing here?' She coughed, wincing as she did so and looking like even that was too much effort for her. Damon, gently pushed past her and into the apartment.

'I'm here to take care of you. Now get to bed.' Despite being ill, Elena was still her stubborn self.

'No, I can take care of my…' she started spluttering again as she shut the door behind him and Damon just looked at her pointedly.

'Yeah, course you can. I just brought some supplies and then I'll be gone.' She scowled at him, and he chuckled, causing her to pout even further. Even incredibly sick, she still looked adorable.

'Damon, you should be at school.' He ignored her as he walked further into her apartment.

'So where's your kitchen?'

'Ummm, straight on and the last room on the right. Why?'

'Got it. Oh yeah, you're doing just fine.' Damon couldn't believe the state of the kitchen, there was washing up piled on the sides along with empty soup cans and the smell of burning hung in the air.

'I didn't have time to clean up yesterday and this morning I was too ill.' Damon walked over to the sink and picked up a rather blackened pan which was clearly linked to the stench.

'And this?' She looked sheepish.

'I tried to make some soup as I wasn't feeling well when I woke up and then fell back asleep and burnt it. I tried again, but I didn't really fancy tomato.' Damon wrinkled up his nose as he examined the empty cans.

'Not surprised if this is all you've got.'

'Yeah, well... I don't have time to cook and I'm way too ill to try now.' She folded her arms in a childish protest and again he simply chuckled.

'Good job I'm here.' He could feel her eyes on him as he moved around the kitchen tidying up.

'Why are you here? You should be at school.' He simply rolled his eyes, he knew she would protest him trying to help but after seeing the state she was in, he wasn't going to simply leave.

'And you should be in bed.' As if to prove his point she coughed and held onto the doorframe for support. She sighed.

'I would be if you hadn't disturbed me.'

'Well now I have, let me take care of you.' He was now standing in front of her. He tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. He could see the tiredness and weakness in her eyes and she was clearly desperate to rest, so she gave a gentle nod in reluctant agreement. He grinned and tenderly placed his hand on her forehead. His grin broadened as he felt her shudder against his touch, but his grin fell and he frowned when he realized just how hot she actually was. 'You're burning up.' She nodded.

'I know, but I feel so cold.' She shivered, emphasizing her point. Damon thought for a few moments before he decided on a course of action and swiftly lifted Elena up into his arms, bridal style.

'Damon! Put me down!' She wriggled as best she could but considering her diminished energy levels, she quickly gave in and rested her head against Damon's chest.

'No. You are going to bed.' He reveled in the feeling of her in his arms, especially when he felt her give in and rest her head against his chest, one hand pathetically clinging to his shirt, while her legs flopped listlessly over his arms. Damon would have thoroughly enjoyed having such a beautiful woman in his arms if it wasn't for the fact her skin was burning against his and she was suffering so much.

'OK. Then you're going back to school?' He laughed. She was clearly trying to get rid of him and maybe her reluctance to be around him should have bothered him except he was sure she was attracted to him and her eagerness for him to leave was to protect both of them and for him to return to school.

'No. Then I'm going to tidy up here, make some fresh chicken noodle soup, run you a bath, and then I'll probably go back to school. Which is your bedroom?' She pointed to a door near the front door. His heart raced as he carried her across the hall and over the threshold and into her room. Damon couldn't believe he was currently holding his very attractive History teacher, snuggled to his chest, and was about to take her to bed.

Damon kicked the door to her room open and was relieved to see it was obvious she was the only occupant. In his rush to come over, he'd totally forgot that it was possible she had a boyfriend, even though he'd gotten the distinct impression that she hadn't, but that didn't mean she wasn't sleeping with anyone. That particular thought made is insides clench and he had to fight the urge to growl at the prospect of her sleeping with another man. Although he had no claim to her and the chances of her ever sleeping with him were slim to none, he could not help the overwhelming jealousy which rushed over him if he even dared to imagine her with someone that was not himself. He laid her gently on the bed and she gave a gentle smile, wriggling around to get comfortable. She giggled as he gently tucked her in and the sound melted his heart.

'You taking any flu medicine?' She weakly nodded and gestured to the bottle on the bedside cupboard. 'You want some now?' Again she nodded, her eyes seeming to fight to stay open. He reached over and retrieved the bottle before seating himself next to her on the bed. An image of them actually sleeping together in this very bed popped into Damon's head, making it very difficult to concentrate on the task of pouring out the medicine especially as Elena was present and he could currently feel her slim body leaning against his leg through the duvet. He gently nudged her to sit up and she groaned, obviously having been on the verge of sleep. With one hand, he gently eased her up, cautious not to spill any of the red medicine over her, which was precariously balanced on the spoon in his other hand.

'Drink this.' Elena opened her mouth and he gently tipped it in as if feeding a tiny bird and she immediately yawned and settled back down.

'So… tired,' she mumbled. Damon smiled as she quickly settled back down. He stood from the bed and made his way to the door, pausing to take in her sleeping form, not believing his luck that he actually got to spend time with Elena Gilbert, and in her bedroom no less. If only it was under different circumstances. Just as he was about to shut the door, he heard her groggily mumble 'Thanks, Damon,' but as he turned to look back at her, she appeared to be sound asleep.

* * *

><p>Elena awoke feeling slightly better although she'd just had a bizarre yet pleasant dream featuring Damon in her home. She frowned as she became aware of the delicious aroma of chicken noodle soup reached her nostrils. She sat still for a moment, unsure as to what was going on till it dawned on her: her dream about Damon wasn't actually a dream. Damon had actually popped round and it would appear he was cooking. That or she had a burglar who was a culinary type and cooked food while stealing your possessions. She eased herself out of bed and tiptoed down the hall and couldn't help but grin at the sight that greeted her. There in her kitchen, barefoot, chopping vegetables, and singing very badly to the radio, was Mystic Falls' resident bad boy- Damon Salvatore. No one would believe her if she told them, but then again, she couldn't tell them. Him just being here was wrong, without adding in the fact she was sure there was an attraction between them. She sighed, knowing she would have to get him to leave. He turned and smiled at her, her sigh obviously alerting him to her presence. She couldn't help but admit to herself that at that very moment in time she'd never seen a more attractive sight. His hair was disheveled where he'd clearly been running his hands through it and the top 3 buttons of his shirt were opened, revealing part of what she was sure was a toned chest. With his bare feet, tea towel draped over one shoulder and a lazy smile on his face, he looked so natural as if he belonged there, in her kitchen, with her. She gulped at the last thought. He didn't belong there and certainly not with her. He belonged at school, where he should be right that minute.<p>

'You sleep well?' She nodded and walked further into the kitchen, watching as he skillfully chopped several carrots. 'Soup will be ready in a bit, but I think you've got time for that bath if you want.' Elena frowned. This was way too domesticated, despite how much she was enjoying it; they could both get into serious trouble, and she was sure she could even get struck off for this and in her first year! Ok, teaching hadn't been her first calling, she always thought she'd be a journalist but when her Mom had died, she felt it fitting to follow in her footsteps as a teacher. Her Mom would be turning in her grave if she knew she currently had a student in her house.

'Damon, this is all very kind of you, but you really shouldn't be here.' He sighed but didn't turn round, simply added the carrots to the pan and added some seasoning, so she continued. 'We could both get in trouble if anyone finds out you were here.' Still Damon didn't face her so she added, 'Especially if your father found out.' She cringed as soon as she uttered the sentence, but knew she had to make him see sense even if it meant resorting to low methods. It worked, because he turned to face her but rather than be angry or upset, he simply looked irritated or fed up, Elena wasn't sure which.

'Firstly, my father won't know as Stefan is covering for me.' She went to protest at this, horrified that Stefan knew where he was, but Damon quickly clarified, 'He doesn't know where I am, he's just being useful for once. Secondly, you're here on your own and you're not well. My mother brought me up to be a gentleman and as such, I can't just leave you on your own to suffer.'

'But…'

'But nothing. If I wasn't here, I'd probably be causing trouble at school while they try and teach me things I already know. At least here you can keep an eye on me and make sure I stay out of trouble. And if anyone finds out I was here, we'd just say I was collecting some work.' He turned to the stove, stirring the concoction before bringing the spoon to his lips. Elena couldn't fault his logic since every argument she'd had ready he'd already brushed aside. Plus, she was too ill to seriously argue with him so instead, she simply stood quiet and watched as he sucked the spoon into his mouth. The heat she now realized had been present since she awoke from dreaming about him flared up in her stomach and lower as treacherous thoughts of what else he could do with those lips flashed through her brain. She let out a little tortured moan and instantly Damon spun round and was at her side, concern evident on his face as he wrapped an arm round her.

'You OK?' She nodded, uncomfortable at being so close to him after such thoughts, but she couldn't voice this so simply let him guide her to a chair close to the stove. 'Here, taste this?' He lifted the spoon out of the pan and gently blew on it before offering it to her. Much like earlier with the medicine, she allowed him to feed it to her, all the time aware that his own lips had been around the same spoon just moments earlier and how intimate an act this actually was. All thoughts of how wrong it was to have him here and feed her in such a manner disappeared as soon as the delicious concoction of flavors hit her taste buds. She closed her eyes and let out a moan of satisfaction. Boy was that good! She opened her eyes to see Damon looking incredibly smug and she couldn't help but laugh.

'Good?' She nodded.

'Amazing. How did you learn to cook like that?' He faltered before answering her, suddenly unsure of himself, something she'd never seen before in Damon and as soon as the words were out of his mouth she knew why.

'My Mother.' Elena felt like kicking herself for being so insensitive.

'Oh, Damon! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…' She placed a hand on his arm and he gave her a small smile, which was obviously full of pain.

'It's OK. You didn't know. It's just I don't really talk about her. My father, well… You understand.' She nodded. She understood better than most what it was like to lose a parent and not have anyone to talk to about it, in case you bring up painful memories for them too.

'I understand. My… My parents also died. In a car crash. When I was sixteen.' Even now, 7 years on, simply saying the words were painful for her, she hated seeing the pity in people's eyes and knew that's how Damon must have felt when she brought up the subject of his mother.

'Both of them?' She nodded. 'So who-'

'My Aunt Jenna brought me and my brother Jeremy up. Well, tried to but when I was 18, she also died-some complicated blood disorder-so I ended up caring for Jeremy on my own. Luckily, he's only 2 years younger than me, so by that stage he could pretty much fend for himself.' There was silence as Damon continued stirring the soup and Elena tried to process their conversation. She had no idea why she was telling Damon all this. She rarely spoke about her family, let alone to someone she barely knew, but it just felt right talking to Damon like this. Like he understood and, she guessed, he probably did. She had no doubt that he most likely had to fend for himself growing up, and look after Stefan as well. It would seem her and Damon were more alike than they both thought. They shared a small smile of understanding, before Damon turned round to face her again.

'Come here.' And before she knew it, she was wrapped up in his muscular arms and was snuggled into his chest, similar to earlier. Despite knowing she shouldn't, Elena wrapped both arms around him and buried her head into his stomach. She felt completely at ease in his warmth embrace, just breathing in his scent- a masculine, clean, woody smell, mixed with a scent that was undefinable as anything but Damon. Minutes passed by and they still hadn't separated. Elena put it down to her being ill and that she was so comfortable she was practically dozing off, but deep down she knew it was something else, maybe the sense of belonging that she got- like she belonged there- in Damon's arms.

Knowing she had to, rather than wanting to, she untangled herself from Damon and was sure she heard him emit a tiny feral growl, which shot straight to her core and reminded her that they shouldn't be doing this. Elena looked up at him, startled by the noise and his eyes were burning into hers, as if in slow motion he moved down towards her. She knew what was happening, but was paralyzed. Just as she was sure their lips were about to meet in what was sure to be a passionate kiss, they were distracted by the noise of the soup boiling over.

'Shit!' Damon sprung towards the stove and turned it down, stirring the soup vigorously, trying to salvage it. 'I think I managed to save it just in time.' Elena nodded, not sure if he was on about the soup or the current situation. 'You, er… best go sit down.' Elena nodded again, both of them flustered by the situation and unsure how to behave. The more time they spent together the more obvious it became that something was brewing between them.


	17. Chapter 16

**Major apologies for the delay, as** **some of you know, had a bad few months, with hospital visits, dodgy knees, thyroid problems, operations and general unwellness as well as work and college and at one point an extra job, so I hadn't really time to update nor inspiration, but I eventually did this. Believe me I will not give up on this story, even if it takes a decade to finish lol same goes for my other fics from other fandoms. So thanks for all the support and encouragement despite my absenteeism, I will update again but when I don't know as the next chapter I'm writing (19, Im always 2 ahead) is another filler till we get to the good stuff and its difficult.**

**So here is the long awaited chapter 16, please review after you waited so long and a note for future reference this was also posted on my livejournal- nymbusangel about a week ago, so do look on there. Reviews encourage me to writer quicker and genuinely inspire me. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

Elena sat at her tiny table quietly eating the most delicious soup she'd ever consumed, all the time aware that Damon was sat just opposite her watching. She felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny and the tension was almost suffocating between them. She knew she should ask him, no, _order_ him, to leave but she couldn't bear the thought of being alone while ill and never had. Also having Damon around was quite soothing, even with the stifling silence.

As she finished off the soup, Elena knew now was the time to ease the tension, but as to how she had no idea. As if fate was coming to her rescue, a startling yawn arose from her body and she was overcome with the tiredness she had succumbed to before. She looked embarrassed and looked down blushing, while Damon simply smirked.

'Back to bed with you, I think.' She raised an eyebrow, which he perfectly mirrored daring her to challenge him and usually she would, but right now she was completely sapped of energy.

'OK, will you…' she gestured around at the dish on the side and the unwashed cooking utensils and he nodded.

'Sure, now off to bed.' She didn't argue and simply padded off to the living room, choosing to settle in there rather than her bed. She couldn't help but smile to herself as Damon started his tuneless singing. It was nice being around him despite the tension she thought, as she curled up on the sofa, pulling a coat from the back of it to drape over herself. The smell of Damon suddenly saturated the air and if she had been fully functioning, rather than drifting off to sleep to her thoughts of Damon she would have realized that what she was currently using as a blanket was in fact the jacket Damon had lent to her the night before.

* * *

><p>Damon stood doing the washing up, only the radio and his thoughts for company. The tension had been thick between them, ever since they'd nearly kissed yet again. This was why Damon had been avoiding her. Until yesterday he'd been doing well, but now all his hard work had gone out the window. Part of him wanted to run away, another part ordered him to stay and take care of her as he said he would, and the majority of him wanted to take her in his arms again and this time actually kiss her. As he had watched her eat, he could tell that she was also thinking heavily and seemed just as conflicted as he was. He wondered if she felt the same way towards him as he did her. He liked to think she did; after all, she hadn't moved away any of the times they'd nearly kissed and he'd noticed how her face lit up when she saw him. Though whether she wanted him in the same way he wanted her, he was clueless. Damon was fully aware by this point that he wanted to be consumed in everything that was Elena Gilbert. He wanted to capture not only her body, but her mind, soul, and heart- and it terrified him. The feelings she evoked in him overpowered him, made him lose control. He knew he shouldn't be here and yet here he was. He'd carried her to her bedroom, he'd nearly kissed her. It was dangerous for him to be around her and yet he still was. Why, he did not know, but he knew that he just had to be around Elena Gilbert.<p>

By the time he had done the washing up and tidied the kitchen, it was nearing 2 O'clock. Damon knew he should leave but what would he do with the rest of his afternoon? Stefan had already texted to say his teachers thought he was ill, so going back to school was out. As for home, he hated to be there when he had to be, let alone when he had a choice. No, staying here with Elena was the best option, albeit a rather foolish one.

He decided that watching some TV was the best option but when he walked into the living room, he found Elena fast asleep, nestled under his jacket. The sight of her all forlorn, yet peaceful under his jacket, did weird things to his stomach. It looked like watching TV was out- he'd hate to disturb her when she looked so peaceful. Instead he wandered around her living room looking at the photos she had on display. On the fireplace she had a picture of herself as a child with a younger boy, who he presumed was her brother and two adults he guessed to be her parents. She looked so naïve and innocent yet absolutely adorable that he couldn't help but chuckle, but stopped as soon as he heard her stir in her sleep. Thankfully, she didn't wake but Damon made sure to be quieter as he examined the other photos.

Next to the first photo was one of Elena, a girl he recognized as Caroline, and a dark skinned girl, all dressed in cheerleader outfits. He smiled. He couldn't imagine Elena being a cheerleader, but looking at the pictures, she looked so natural and carefree. He guessed that this must have been before her parents died. The next picture was of Elena, Caroline, and the same girl as before, all in ball gowns. Elena's was a blood red halter neck number that clung to her skin, while her hair was pulled up away from her neck, with a few ringlets framing her face. He suppressed a groan at the sight of her- she looked absolutely stunning.

He walked over to the TV where even more photos were. The first one was from her college graduation. The difference in her face from the care-free girl in the previous pictures was obvious. She looked more serious. Her arm was thrown around a younger male who looked especially proud of her and Damon couldn't help but feel jealous towards him. The next picture was of the same male and an older female in her mid-twenties. She had blonde wavy hair and a smile similar to Elena's and she'd pulled the male- who was a lot younger in this picture- about 13, towards her and both were grinning. It then occurred to Damon that the male must be Elena's brother, and he suddenly felt foolish for feeling any jealousy towards him. Damon then turned towards the sofa and studied the pictures hanging above the wall there. There was a big family portrait in the middle, with the same people he'd identified as Elena's parents, a young girl of about 3 years old, a baby boy, and a teenage girl with the same smile as the blonde woman he'd seen in the photo with Elena's brother. She was clearly the Aunt Elena had mentioned, and the children were Elena herself and her brother. He leaned forward and scrutinized the image further.

Toddler-Elena still had the same big almond eyes, the cheeky smile he'd occasionally seen, but she also had pudgy cheeks and her hair in bunches. It would seem that Elena had always been adorable, but then he shouldn't be surprised. The other photographs were simply of her friends and family, but one particularly stood out for him. In the picture, Elena was clearly celebrating her 18th Birthday. Next to her on either side were her brother and the dark girl from the previous images, and Caroline held the cake for her to blow the candles out, but despite it being a happy occasion and her smiling Elena still looked incredibly sad, and he recalled what she'd said about her parent's dying and then her Aunt being ill, before she became her brother's sole guardian all by 18. It was no wonder she looked pained, and all the time she still smiled, trying to be brave. It pained him that she had to go through all that and on her own. He hoped she'd never have to experience such sorrow again, but if she did, he made a silent vow to stand by her in any way she needed him, like she had for him.

Resigning himself to the fact there was nothing else to do, he sat down in the armchair opposite the sofa and promptly fell asleep. Not surprisingly he dreamt of Elena; him as a football player and her in her cheerleader outfit- his personal champion. It felt so realistic as dream Elena threw herself at him for getting the winning touch-down, her body pressed deliciously close. Her soft curves fitted perfectly against him. The image quickly changed to in the locker room with her pushed up against the lockers; his hands gently caressing her thighs as she nuzzled against his neck whispering inaudible promises. His hand reached further towards where he most wanted to be, 'Damon,' she purred as he gently brushed her folds for the first time. He froze. That wasn't Elena- that was Katherine. He pushed her away and scanned the locker room searching for Elena but instead found Mr. Saltzman looking at him disappointingly, before the room faded to darkness and he fell into a deeper sleep.

* * *

><p>Elena awoke to the smell of pure masculinity and a woody scent that consumed her and both comforted and aroused her. She wriggled with sleep induced pleasure and found herself in contact with leather. She frowned and woke up fully to find she was lying under a leather jacket. The leather jacket that belonged to Damon Salvatore no less. Elena couldn't help herself and rubbed her face against the cool material and deeply inhaled a scent that was purely Damon. The feeling of arousal increased and she suddenly remembered herself. She was his teacher and he'd been here earlier, so if he hadn't taken his jacket chances were he was still here. She panicked then at the thought that he may have witnessed her smelling his belongings, but as she quickly glanced around the room her fears were put at ease. Damon was still there and he was in the room, but he was fast asleep. She smiled as she took in his sleeping form. He had his legs stretched out before him and his head was leaning on his left fist, which couldn't have been comfortable but he still looked at peace. Elena couldn't help but think that in sleep he looked even more handsome than he did when he was awake. There was no smirk for a start. Despite how gorgeous said smirk was, his eyes usually hinted at sadness and fast asleep there was no sadness to mar his perfect features. He looked younger but still older than his 18 years, more her age of 23.<p>

Deciding not to disturb him, Elena got up from the settee and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water only to find herself wondering if this was actually her kitchen. Elena wasn't exactly an untidy girl but now her kitchen looked like one in a showroom with the surfaces practically shining with cleanliness. She smiled to herself as she filled a glass of water and slowly drank it; Damon really was the perfect gentleman. He'd come all this way to look after her, even though he really shouldn't have. He had to know that they were playing with fire, but it seemed neither of them at this present time were fighting it. As she replaced her glass on the draining board, she caught sight of her reflection and looked down at her appearance, and suddenly felt embarrassed.

Her hair was matted with sweat and looked like some birds had inhabited it, her nose was glowing red and caked with what she was sure was dried snot, and her eyes had black rings around them. To make matters worse, her skimpy pajamas, which she was now horrified she'd worn while a student had been in her house, were damp and sticking to her skin and therefore she probably rank of sweat, and yet Damon hadn't said anything and still looked at her the same way he always did, with adoration. As she walked back into the lounge, she was gratefully relieved to find him fast asleep still. Hopefully she'd be able to shower and dress without him waking, so she'd look presentable for when he woke. Why she was so concerned about what he thought of her she didn't know, but put it down to her purely wanting to look decent in front of one of her students -ignoring the fact that said student shouldn't even be there.

As the warm water from the shower head cascaded over her, Elena found herself feeling more human. She still felt ill and her head was still fuzzy but the yucky feeling that comes with being ill had started to ease up. However she couldn't see herself returning to school till after Thanksgiving on the following Monday. It was Wednesday now and from her experience there was no way she'd be well by Friday, whenever she got ill it tended to knock her about a bit. Nearly drowning had apparently played havoc with her chest, making her susceptible to the slightest cold. Having been out in the rain for as long as she had, she was lucky she hadn't developed Pneumonia. She knew she'd acted foolish, getting as worked up as she had but the devilish side of her reasoned that if she hadn't she wouldn't be here now- with Damon. However, as the logical, rational side of her noted, she shouldn't even have Damon in her house.

Elena sighed as she got out of the shower. It seemed that ever since Damon Salvatore had entered her life a constant war of emotions had started within her that she couldn't suppress. Part of her was so powerfully drawn to him she felt torn in two as the rational, sensible side of her reasoned that it was all entirely illegal. As she towel dried her hair and looked in the mirror, she wondered how she even got herself into this mess. How did she, Elena Gilbert, find herself attracted to one of her students? If it was Caroline in this situation, she could possibly understand it but not her. She was the rational one, not as rational or as sensible as Bonnie, who did everything by the book, but Elena would never usually put herself in the position where everything was in jeopardy over something as trivial as a teenager with a crush. But it was more than that. Damon wasn't the only one with a crush. Since Halloween, she'd reluctantly accepted that fact and despite fighting it, it wasn't going away and having him there wasn't helping, she realized.

Quickly changing into something half decent, Elena resigned herself to the fact she was going to have to confront Damon about the situation and insist he keep his distance. However by the time she actually saw the teenager her resolve to push him away vanished. He had had clearly just woken up and looked incredibly sexy with his ruffled hair, and yet vulnerable as he examined a bruise on his elbow. Her heart felt for him and was drawn to him in equal measure. He needed someone, and as he turned to face her, his cerulean eyes catching hers she knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't push him away. Even though she knew it was dangerous, as her own feelings towards him were questionable, for his sake she couldn't desert him. She would simply shut her feelings away and try and be the responsible adult Damon needed, even if that meant breaking a few rules and allowing him in her house. She was the mature one; she could handle the situation and suppress the feelings that were making their relationship more than just pupil/teacher.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to either of them Damon was having similar thoughts, as he drove home having eventually left sometime early evening. His mind was abuzz with his feelings about the day. They'd gotten so much closer, the shift between them was tangible yet he knew he had to put some distant between them. When he'd awoken from his sleep the image of the disappointed Mr. Saltzman had stayed with him. It shouldn't bother him what his teacher thought, but for some reason it hurt a little bit; that he'd let someone who believed in him down, betrayed him somehow. On the other hand when he saw Elena looking at him for the first time since they'd both awoken, he'd felt his heart skip. She stirred something within him he didn't know existed and heaven help him he was addicted. So whilst he knew it was wrong, he wanted to get what he could- what she allowed him to have and for the first time in his life Damon was determined to act with caution. However how he'd actually cope with temptation in his way and in the form of an amazingly attractive and woman who he clearly shared a mutual attraction with, he did not know.<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the delay this is a bit of a filler chapter as is the next few till we get to the good stuff, which is coming I promise. Anyway hope you like it and please review reviews inspire me x P.S Special thanks to Kat but she never reads this lol **

**Sorry- not an update just a quick edit and note to say not sure when next update will be. Also please note, I do not actually encourage teacher/pupil relationships. In the teacher position it is ALWAYS wrong, and that's where Elena is coming from. I just wanted to do a different take on the common genre and show it from Elena's POV as the teacher to show the internal struggle, plus I find writing from a female POV easier (naturally). But yes, it is always wrong for teachers to have a relationship with one of their pupils so I don't want slating for condoning this etc. But to make this slightly acceptable from my own POV Damon's age is such that in the US it won't be a legal issue but they still won't have an easy time of it. Hope that's cleared things up.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Damon knew when he left Elena's on Wednesday night that he'd be back again, but hadn't expected it to be the very next day. However, there had been an undeniable shift in the dynamics of their friendship and so spending Thanksgiving together seemed normal. He wasn't ignorant though. He'd sensed that Elena had put barriers up and was trying to keep their relationship professional. She even told him as he left that while he was welcome to come round again he had to text first and she would prepare some work for him and maybe they could discuss his home situation if he was up to it.

While he knew he wouldn't be up for discussing his home life, at least not yet, he could see himself eventually opening himself up to Elena, like he had while cooking the day before. That had been a strange experience- making himself vulnerable to someone and not having it used against him. He even felt like she was opening up to him, deepening the bond between them.

This however also made things volatile between them. The closer they got, the more the tension built and crackled between them. Although they hadn't directly discussed what was being felt between them, it was undeniable. Even with Elena being ill, the chemistry between her and Damon nearly resulted in a kiss between them. Damon was torn between giving into temptation, avoiding her at all costs for her own safety, and being around her just because he enjoyed her company.

He knew what he _should_ do. Damon knew he _should_ avoid her, but life without her seemed darker somehow. Since Elena Gilbert had entered his life, things had seemed brighter. His father seemed more tolerable, his school work more manageable, and girls seemed less distracting. And he knew it was all down to her. Elena had shown him that he didn't have to suffer from his father's violence alone and he knew he wasn't. Even Stefan had started to show some support, refusing to leave Damon alone with their father and covering for him when he'd gone to see Elena despite not knowing why. Damon was quite surprised Stefan hadn't informed their father that he'd skipped school, but Stefan had just said that he understood Damon needed his space but wished he'd say where he'd gone so that Stefan could understand better. That was never going to happen. Stefan and Damon might be closer as brothers, but there was no way Damon would disclose any information about his friendship with Elena to anyone, especially Stefan. Despite his recent rise in loyalty, that was something Stefan would immediately tell their father about and it would be game over for his friendship, or whatever it was, with Elena.

Having a slightly closer brotherly bond did have its bonuses as it was thanks to Stefan he was currently on his way to Elena's for Thanksgiving. Although the Salvatores weren't a close family, Giuseppe usually insisted they spend occasions like Thanksgiving together- purely for appearances. However this year, Stefan had informed their father two days before that he had been invited to spend the day watching the Thanksgiving Parade in New York with Shelby and her family. As Shelby's family were quite rich and had connections in the local community, Giuseppe had readily agreed and had somehow managed to tag along. So now, rather than stay at home and wallow in self-pity as his father imagined him to be, Damon was on his way to spend the day with Elena watching the parade on the television.

In a slightly un-Damon manner he'd actually arranged it first with Elena just hours after he'd left the night before, as they had agreed. He was going over under the guise of extra tutoring, but in fact he was simply going to keep her company as she was without family or close friends to celebrate with. Also to keep everything under wraps, he'd planned to be back at home before his father even suspected anything; thanks to Stefan who insisted that while he didn't care what his brother did while they were away he did care that he got beaten and would therefore text when they were on their way back. Normally he hated Thanksgiving but this year he was certain he might actually enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Elena stared at herself in the mirror, before giving up on styling her hair and threw the hairbrush down with a thud. What on earth had gotten into her? This wasn't like her. For 30 minutes she'd been trying to style her hair to no avail, and what annoyed her most was she didn't even know why it was so important that she looked nice. All that was happening was that Damon was coming round for some tutoring and he had already seen her at her worst just the day before. Even if he hadn't, all that was happening was Damon, her <em>student<em>, was coming round for tutoring she reiterated to herself. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, deciding it was best to leave it loose. They both knew very little, if any, tutoring would be going on today. In reality they would just be spending the day together watching the parade as they had no one else to spend the day with. Her own family was in Georgia and Damon had informed her that Stefan and his father were going to New York for a few days so if she wanted he could spend the day with her. If she wanted? She knew she shouldn't have wanted it, but she was looking forward to seeing him again. To see his smirk, his twinkling eyes; just to see him and to talk. And Damon was the exact reason she wanted to look nice and to make up for the mess she must have looked the previous day; which was entirely absurd and morally wrong but she couldn't help it. Sighing she wandered over to the window, watching the comings and goings of the other residents who lived in the building; all while yet again trying in vain to analyze what exactly was going on between herself and Damon.

Even though it had been less than a twenty-four hours since she last saw him and he'd texted her regularly to check how she was feeling, she'd felt a slight pang at not being able to see him, as if she missed him, which was ridiculous. She didn't miss any of her other students, so why Damon? Elena knew why. Her and Damon had some sort of connection. A bond. In truth, he was one of the few people she was friends with in Mystic Falls besides Melody and Ric, and she never saw them outside work. Technically, she shouldn't have been seeing Damon at all, but he needed a friend and so did she, and as long as it stayed platonic, what harm would it do?

The problem was, would it stay platonic? If it was purely platonic would she have spent so long doing her hair or deciding what to wear? If it was platonic would Damon had to have kept where he was going a secret? Elena hoped with all that she had that nothing untoward would happen between her and Damon. He didn't deserve the pain and the damage anything un-platonic would cause him and in a totally selfish way, neither did she. She'd worked hard for this career. Granted, it wasn't what she'd thought she'd be doing as a child, but that didn't stop her from being happy now.

Part of her knew that that happiness was largely down to Damon. Teaching him was a pleasure. He wanted to learn History and he had a sense of humor that made her lessons with him fun; if only more pupils behaved like him in class. The rest seemed to find learning a chore and tried to use her lesson simply as a place to go to sleep or have an easy time of it. Teaching wasn't what she'd thought it would be. She thought she'd be able to evoke passion and understanding in her students in the same way her mother had, but apparently she'd only managed to do that with Damon. Maybe it was the subject. She'd chosen History to combine both her Mother's love of teaching and her Father's love of the past, but in reality it wasn't a strong passion for her, not like writing was. Journalism was her first love, and if her parents hadn't died, that's likely what she'd be doing now, but for some reason Elena felt it was right to follow in her parent's footsteps and honor their memory. However, even though she liked it, she didn't love it, and deep down Elena knew teaching wasn't the right career for her. Although, it did have some perks, such as the holidays and Damon. If she hadn't become a teacher, she'd never have met Damon, which she wasn't sure would have been a good thing or a bad thing; but when she looked out the window and saw Damon's car pull up and felt that nervousness that only he could cause, she knew that life without Damon wouldn't be half as exciting.

* * *

><p>Damon didn't usually do nerves, but as he walked towards the door leading to Elena's apartment he did feel nervous. It was ridiculous; he was simply seeing a friend who just so happened to be amazingly beautiful and whom he was impossibly attracted to- and also his teacher. As much as he tried he couldn't forget that fact and he knew that he had to remember it to keep things platonic between them. He also knew he shouldn't be there. He was playing with fire getting by so close to her, especially in her own home; but he couldn't help himself. He knew they would get into trouble if someone found out about their friendship. They'd see it as sinister, perverse, rather than a friendship between two adults that was of an entirely innocent nature. Not that things hadn't nearly come to a head once or twice, or maybe three times he wasn't sure, but they hadn't acted on it.<p>

Damon couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they did act on their feelings, which by now he was sure were mutual. Would it be as bad as he thought it would be? For once, Damon didn't want to take a risk, not if it meant that Elena could get hurt. Despite, fighting the attraction, Damon had developed a strong attachment to his teacher and did deeply care for her, so much that he'd sacrifice his own happiness by not acting on his feelings for her happiness. Although, how long he could keep fighting the growing attraction, Damon didn't know. After all, he only had so much self-control and yet here he was pushing his self-control to the limit. So why he was standing outside her apartment block he didn't know, all he knew was that he couldn't stay away.

* * *

><p>Elena's heart started beating rapidly as the intercom buzzed alerting her that he was here. She stumbled over to the intercom, nerves encompassing her as she answered.<p>

'Hey it's me.' She smiled, of course it was him, she wasn't expecting anyone else. He could be adorably dorky at times.

'Hey, come on up.' She buzzed the door open for him and went to open the front door. She grinned as she saw him running up the stairs practically two at a time and couldn't help but admire his athleticism as he didn't even seem to be out of breath by the time he reached the top. Part of her couldn't help but think of other ways he could use his stamina and she blushed as she tried to push such thoughts away.

'Hey, you're looking much better. You've got some color in your cheeks.' He smirked, causing her to blush even more. 'Must be me, making you feel good, because now you have even more color in your face.' She shook her head, playfully slapping him but he simply caught her hand and shook his head. 'Tsk tsk, no hitting your students Miss Gilbert.' Elena rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed but really she was enjoying their teasing and she especially liked the feel of her hand in his, but she wasn't going to let him win this round. She pulled out of his grasp and put her hands on her hips, drawing his gaze to her slender legs that were simply covered by a pair of cotton shorts that barely covered her thighs. She tried to fight the blush that threatened to reappear under his heated gaze as she stood her ground.

'Well, technically said student shouldn't be here, so, bye.' She made to shut the door, but Damon was too quick and simply pushed past her and into the hallway.

'Well I'm here now, no one saw me and my lovely teacher promised me some extra tutoring plus I've heard she's sick so I'm simply doing my part for the community.' Elena raised an eyebrow, trust Damon to have a quickfire answer for everything.

'Is that so?' She folded her arms across her chest and notice that once again she was drawing his gaze to her assets that were only covered by a vest top and immediately dropped them. It would seem that everything she did was in some way subconsciously making her draw attention to herself. For example why had she even chosen to wear the outfit of a dark blue vest top and matching cotton shorts? It was November! Her reasoning was that she was sick and was dressing cool, but she knew subconsciously she was dressing in a way she thought might attract Damon. She suddenly felt disgusted with herself, here she was practically seducing her vulnerable student, she was a disgrace.

'I'm, er… gonna get changed.' She pointed to her bedroom and slowly started to walk backwards.

'Why what's wrong with what you got on? Looks fine to me.' He smirked as once again his eyes appraised her body, causing her to blush yet again.

'Well… I don't think it's appropriate. I mean you are my student.' Damon raised an eyebrow at her, as if to say 'I know what you're doing'. He stepped towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders, preventing her from moving. Elena's heartbeat started to increase as she looked at his hands touching her skin before he gently tilted her chin up with his thumb and forced her to look at him. Just looking into his hypnotizing blue eyes full of sincerity made her want to agree to whatever he suggested.

'Elena, it's fine. Today we are two friends simply watching the Thanksgiving Parade together. If it makes you feel comfortable by all means go change, but it isn't necessary.' She smiled. He was right, she was being silly. At times like this she had to remind herself who exactly was the adult, he acted so mature for his age. At times he even acted older than herself.

'Okay, you're right. Now what's in the bag?' She tried to grab the bag she'd noticed him bring in with him, but he simply moved it out of her reach.

'Ah, ah. Don't snatch.' She huffed and he laughed. 'You're adorable when you sulk.' She frowned and he laughed even more so she simply turned her back on him and walked away. She heard him sigh and then walk after her, calling her name. She stopped and when she sensed he was right behind him, swung round and grabbed the bag from him before trying to run down the hallway, but he simply grabbed her and lifted her into the air. Elena laughed as he started to tickle her trying to make her drop the bag.

'Drop it Elena.'

'No. Oooo, what's in here?' Despite now being slung over his shoulder, basically upside down and being viciously tickled Elena managed to open the bag and examine its contents.

'Pringles- love them, Snickers- even better, Pepsi-my favorite. Butterfingers, Ginger Ale, Chocolate chip cookies, Hershey's Kisses, M&Ms, Potato chips, Pretzels, Brownie mix, yum! And is that, Turkey sandwiches?' She pulled out the packets of ready-made sandwiches as Damon finally relented and put her down.

'Well it wouldn't be Thanksgiving without Turkey would it?' She laughed, he had a good point. She felt really spoilt with all the lovely things he'd brought for her.

'Can't believe you've brought so much. Thank you. It was so sweet of you,' and without thinking she reached up and placed a peck on his cheek, embracing him in an affectionate hug. Damon stiffened as soon as her lips touched his skin and so did she when she realized what she had done. Panic started to quickly creep in and she started to pull away, but Damon had already started to return the hug and she found that she hadn't got it in her to resist so simply sank back into the embrace.

Although it felt like they had been embracing for ages it was merely moments before Damon pulled back and looked at his watch.

'Umm well best get watching the parade it starts in, 10 minutes.' Elena nodded, pleased to have a distraction from the constant simmering tension.

'Ok, you switch the TV on and I'll prepare the snacks.' Elena smiled as she watched his retreating back go into the living room. Today was going to be one hell of challenge for her.


	19. Chapter 18

**OK usual reminder- I do not condone this type of relationship, if you think you may be falling for a teacher/pupil wait till you're not in that situation and it's legal. I know we're sick of these reminders but the delay was because my conscience wasn't comfortable with the idea people may think I condone this type of thing. This is a fanfiction, it's not real lol. This situation is purely for plot and has been done as best as I can so that it's only slightly illegal in the position of trust sense. But again, please don't do this. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18<span>

It turned out the day wasn't quite as awkward as Elena thought it would be, in fact they had a great day. They just slipped into this comfortable atmosphere and sat side by side watching the parade on the TV, just like any other set of friends would. Except obviously her and Damon weren't actually friends. They couldn't be and yet that that's exactly how it felt. Elena was sat with her legs curled up underneath her at one end of the sofa, while Damon sat spread out in the middle with his arms over the back and his legs apart, nearly touching her. Despite the close proximity it just felt easy; the pair of them just enjoying each other's company while sharing snacks and occasionally commenting on a particularly good or particularly awful float.

Elena couldn't explain what it was about Damon, but despite what she had tried to tell herself, she felt drawn to him in a way she'd never found herself feeling towards a man before, maybe that was how she found herself an hour and a half after he had arrived, curled up next to him, leaning on him while his arm rested casually against her side. It had happened so subtly that neither of them could explain how they ended up that way or when but as soon as she realised where she was Elena knew she had to do something to end it, despite how comfortable she felt. Reluctantly, Elena shifted away slightly but their bodies were still touching, the heat of his body enough to start the tingles of excitement and nervousness she had begun to expect when in close proximity to Damon. The heat made her fidget, torn between snuggling in closer to Damon, to gain back the comfort her still recovering body needed and keeping the distance she knew had to be kept between them.

Unknown to her Damon was also struggling with the situation, especially as when Elena wriggled, her feet would occasionally stroke enticingly up his thigh, causing him to gulp as he fought back the sensations that were beginning to stir in his groin. Knowing he had to take control of the situation before either of them acted in a way they regretted later, he jumped up and held out his hand 'Come, let's make some brownies.' Despite the pain he felt the when he heard the sigh of relief Elena released when he had stood, it was all worth it as she broke out into a huge grin and tentatively took his hand as he led her to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It was so natural, as if he lived there as well and Elena couldn't help but entertain the image of what life would be like if he did in fact live there; that they were a couple. She chided herself. She couldn't think like that, but then again he shouldn't even be here, they shouldn't be friends, which was definitely what they now were. But being around Damon, she found it so natural to fall into a slightly romantic set of behaviour without even noticing, like on the sofa and now she was holding his hand as he led her into her own kitchen. Despite being painfully aware of the warmth of his hand in hers and the tingles it caused her, Elena didn't let go and blamed it on her still flu-addled mind.<p>

Elena chuckled as she looked up from her task of preparing the baking tray to watch Damon fold in the flour. If anyone who knew Damon had come in at that moment they'd have thought he'd been replaced by an android. He looked so far removed from the notorious bad boy that roamed the corridors at Mystic Falls High. Instead he had an air of relaxed calm about him as if he didn't have a care in the world when in reality she knew he had so many. What really made her chuckle though was the fact he had somehow managed to smear batter on his face. He looked at her with his cerulean eyes boring into her, causing heat to pool in her stomach as a devilish grin broke out on his face.

'What?' Elena smiled, and shook her head slightly.

'Just … you have a little umm…' She gestured to his face while trying not to laugh as he looked at her with mock innocence.

'Do I now?' She nodded, and then blushed before raising her hand tentatively to brush the batter off his nose, fingers burning even from that single and insignificant touch. Her blush increased as she felt him tentatively lean into her touch, his hand coming up to clasp hers. Her heart rate increased as he smiled at her, with a knowing look.

'All gone?' Elena bit her lip, as his unfaltering gaze seemed to burn her from the inside. His gaze fluttered to her lips and she could have sworn he leant just a fraction closer to her. It was the tiniest of movements but it was enough to pull her back to reality. She gently pulled her hands from him, trying to calm herself from the flustered state that only Damon Salvatore seemed to induce in her.

'Umm, yeah. I'm feeling a bit woozy again, I'm just gonna…'She nodded towards the lounge as genuine light headiness and nausea overcame her from being so close to the dangerous temptation that was an illicit liaison with her student. She started to make her way somewhat reluctantly in to the living room, away from Damon and temptation.

'That's fine, you go rest and I'll finish up here. You were only in my way anyway.' He smirked at her causing her to scoff indignantly.

'As if Salvatore, I could out cook you any day.' Damon raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

'Sure you could Gilbert.'

'I could. And I'll prove it.' She paused maybe she shouldn't have said that, in fact she definitely shouldn't have said that, but it was out there now and looking at Damon's face he was glad it was.

'Ok, you're on. As soon as you feel up for it, we'll do it. Cook off that is. Though if you wanted to do something else…' She laughed and rolled her eyes at his misguided attempt to lighten the now tension laden atmosphere between them, but was actually grateful despite the knowledge she knew that innuendo was in fact a barely veiled suggestion.

'Behave Damon, try not to make a mess of my kitchen either.' Damon scowled.

'As if I would. It would still be a wreck if I hadn't tidied up.' He muttered while turning around to continue his baking. Elena shook her head at how domesticated the situation was and how it shouldn't even be happening and yet again, neither of them was doing anything to put a stop to it. The touches, the harmless flirting. It was all wrong, and as she lay down to continue watching the parade she asked herself yet again, why hasn't she put an end to all this already?

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was uneventful and a bit less comfortable, with both of them seemingly in silent agreement to put more distance between themselves, with Damon choosing to sit on the arm chair away from Elena to make things easier for her, and well himself. Being around her and not touching her was torture. He wanted to freely cuddle up next to her on the sofa like they had at the start of the parade. He wanted to cook with her and just be with her without the worry that they were breaking so many laws and regulations, but the realisation that they were in fact walking a very fine line meant that for once in his life Damon couldn't put his wants first. It was Elena's career that was at risk, not his. If anything was to happen between them and people found out he could basically walk away unscathed, but Elena would forever be seen as the predator despite her being anything but. If anything he was the predator and she was his prey.<p>

The daunting realisation that Damon could well be jeopardizing Elena's entire life style just by being there caused him to reluctantly end the day early. As soon as the Brownies were cooked and there was a lull in the parade he made his excuses and left. He could tell by her facial expressions that she understood what he was doing, but it was obvious it still upset her and that in turn upset him. He hated the idea of leaving her alone and unwell on Thanksgiving. He wanted nothing more than to stay the night, and pull her into his arm as they watched the parade. To cook her dinner and wine and dine her as they talked about their lives and meaningless things. However that could never happen so as he drove home that night he made the decision to distance himself entirely to make life easier for both of them, even if at that moment in time if felt anything but easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, it encourages me to continue when my conscience kicks in. The more you review the more likely I am to continue. Thanks for all the support x<strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**You guys are amazing! All your words of encouragement mean so much and now I have 300 reviews so here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delays, as things get more intense it's getting challenging to write but I won't give up promise! So bear with me please, as some of you know my life is hectic and I suffer a lot with illness so to those that have stuck by me and this story thank you so much and this chapter is for you. Reviews make me happy so thank you again xxx Also special thanks to Kat for her quick betaing and putting up with my madness, loves to you x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19<span>

The weeks following Thanksgiving and leading up to winter break were so busy that Elena didn't initially notice Damon's distance, and when she did, she put it down to coursework and being too busy to respond to her texts. It was only in the last week of term that she fully became aware of it and her reaction stunned her. The last week of term was a lot more relaxed for students, with them having got coursework deadlines out of the way, and Elena was sure that she'd see more of Damon, most likely stopping for a chat after lesson, but as soon as the bell rang, he was the first out the door. The naïve part of her argued that maybe he had to be somewhere else, but deep down she knew he was avoiding her. It was probably for the best, but she couldn't help the ache in her chest and, later that night after he'd ignored her texts yet again, she felt the ache deepen. She shouldn't be feeling this way, but she couldn't help herself. She actually felt bereft without his presence, without his witty charms, and that's when she knew she was in trouble- she was clearly falling for her student.

As the realization sank in, Elena wanted to cry. This couldn't be happening; not to her. She was the sensible one, this sort of thing happened to Caroline. Caroline! That was it! Pushing away the grading she was futilely trying to complete, she grabbed her phone from its place next to her and quickly dialed the familiar number.

'Oh My God. Elena! Just the person. I'm going crazy here! Mom's just called and said she can't come for Christmas dinner and it would be mine and Klaus' first Christmas as a couple and our last before the baby arrives, so I wanted it to be special. But now she's cancelled and Klaus' family are in England and we have no guests. So I was going to ring you and Bonnie to see if you'd like to have Christmas in New York with me. What do you think?' And just like that the maelstrom of madness that is Caroline Forbes had taken her mind off all her worries.

'Yeah sure! But only if Bonnie and Jeremy are coming.' Not liking the idea of playing third wheel to Caroline and Klaus. Even if she had to do so with Bonnie and Jeremy at least those two weren't so in your face as Caroline and Klaus were.

'Well if you are they're bound to be. Ok that's sorted I'll tell Klaus to get a big turkey and do you like stuffing? Course you do and I'll also book your flights for you for Friday. This is going to be just brilliant. My first Christmas with Klaus.' Elena smiled at her friend's happiness, it was hard to believe just a few weeks ago Caroline had been on the verge of a breakdown and now everything was just perfect for her. 'Oh Elena, wait till you see my new apartment.'

'You moved out?' Elena questioned, surprise that Caroline had given up her prize apartment so willingly and hadn't informed her, but then again there was so much that she herself had kept from Caroline.

'Did I forget to mention? Well anyway, after I returned to New York me and Tyler put our apartment up for sale and Klaus brought a new one for us to live in, in Brooklyn! You should see it. It's out of this world! It's a penthouse, naturally and the view is just breath taking. It has six bedrooms, two of which are ensuite, a dining room, study all the usual, so there's plenty of room for you all to visit. This is going to be the best Christmas ever!' Elena smiled at her friend's gushing, not sure she'd even paused for breath. At this point Caroline seemed to remember herself.

'Oh Gosh. You phoned me and here I am, whittling on. So how is everything?'

'It's fine. Honest. I'm fine.' Elena heard Caroline sigh and could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

'Please. Elena I've known you since high school. You clearly rang me for a reason. So spill.'

'It's nothing honest. I'm guessing I'm just being silly.'

'If it was nothing you wouldn't have rung me, so are you going to tell me what's wrong?' Elena thought about it for a minute. Could she really tell Caroline? If she did, it would suddenly make everything so real and she wasn't sure she could face that, not just yet anyway.

'It was nothing. Just me over-reacting.' There was another sigh from Caroline's end.

'Just like you were over-reacting with that Damon incident? Hang on; is that what this is about? Damon?' Elena didn't immediately answer and Caroline pounced on the momentary hesitation. 'Oh my God it is! I knew something would happen! Spill!'

'No Caroline, nothing's happened. _Honest_.' Elena was anxious that her friend know this, that she hadn't done anything wrong- legally.

'Mmm, but it might. Is that why you rang, you think something could happen? Or maybe you want it to happen.'

'I… I, look it's…' Elena fumbled over how to explain her situation.

'You do! I knew it! Oh my God Elena! Please be careful.'

'I am being. Look, nothing's happened, we've just spent time together that's all.' Even saying just that made her feel guilty.

'Outside of school?'

'Umm, yeah.'

'At your apartment?'

'I er…'

'Oh my God! Are you crazy?!' Elena pulled the phone away at her friend's disbelieving shrieking. She'd been hoping to avoid this sort of reaction.

'I was ill! He came to see if I was okay,' she protested but Caroline was already in full rant mode.

'I bet he did!' Caroline sighed. 'Look, Elena I know he's good looking. Heck, if I wasn't with Klaus, I so would.'

'Thanks, that makes me feel tons better.'

'And I know he's vulnerable and so are you after the Matt split and being away from your family and friends…'

'Honest I'm fine.'

'But this is seriously dangerous territory. You could lose your job. I'm sorry to get all Bonnie on you, but whatever is happening has to stop.' Elena sighed. Caroline was right.

'Nothing is happening. Damon's avoiding me.'

'Good. Glad one of you has some sense.'

'I guess.' Elena tried not to sound so despondent but it was hard for her to accept Damon was trying to limit his place in her life; especially after the bond she and Damon had formed.

'Elena, this is a good thing.'

'I know. It's just we've gotten closer and well… I guess I'll miss having him around that's all.' Caroline let out an exasperated sigh.

'I understand, but you were taking a major risk. Especially with how he clearly feels towards you and now you've developed some sort of crush on him!'

'I never said that!'

'Implied it. Now he's keeping his distance you should too, and leave it at that. Keep it simply professional from now on.'

'It's not that simple, Care. I have a duty of care towards him.' Caroline scoffed.

'And this duty of care involves him coming over to your home?" Elena stayed silent. "Yeah, I thought not. Look I know things have been hard for you recently, moving away, new job, splitting up with Matt… '

'That's not what this is about. I just feel drawn towards Damon, I always have. It just... it feels stronger now.'

'Yes. Well, the way to deal with that is how Damon's did: by keeping away from each other.' This made Elena think for a moment. Is that why Damon had been absent? Because he'd felt their connection get stronger and it scared him too? 'Hell No, Lena! Whatever you're thinking about Damon's feelings, quit it!'

'What? I never said anything.'

'You didn't have to, the silence spoke volumes. Now just do yourself a favor, and me- stress is bad for me in my condition.' Elena rolled her eyes, 'Just promise to stay away from Damon in a non-professional capacity. Promise me?'

'I promise. Look…' Elena tried to continue but Caroline cut her off.

'That's settled. Now what you need is a new man in your life and sometime away. Christmas in New York is just what you need. Hey, I may even be able to find you a new man.' The glee in Caroline's voice frightened Elena.

'Umm, no thanks. It's okay.'

'Spoil-sport. Anyway, I have to go and organize everything for your arrival. I can't wait. See you in a few days, and remember what I said; stay away from him, Elena- for both your sakes.' And with that, she was gone, leaving Elena alone to contemplate her friend's advice.

* * *

><p>Despite what he had decided and the good intentions behind it, Damon struggled to stay away from Elena. Especially when he caught her looking at him with concern, or sometimes he was sure he spotted a hint of longing. However, as start of winter break became just days away, it seemed Elena had finally gotten the message, barely even acknowledging his existence. In a way, it hurt Damon that she was being distant, but he'd initiated it and it was how it was supposed to be. Whatever this was between them, it couldn't be. The problem was, Damon couldn't recall ever having felt this way before- not even with Katherine. At the time, he had been certain Katherine was his true love, until the whole Stefan fiasco, but this thing with Elena was different; it was more intense. It felt as if being away from her for too long may rip his very soul apart and, unlike with Katherine, this time he was convinced his feelings weren't entirely one-sided. That was why being away from Elena was paining him so much. He could see she was suffering too, and despite his promise to himself, he didn't entirely stay away. Unbeknownst to Elena, he would regularly check by her apartment at night to make sure she was home safe, and if he stayed longer than necessary, it was simply so he didn't have to stay in his abusive home any longer than he had too. As for the present he had gotten for her, well that was just a small token to say thank you for everything she'd done and it was Christmas after all. Okay, it could be argued that it was more than a small token, but when he'd seen it in the jewelry shop in town, he just knew it was perfect for her and he longed to see her wearing it.<p>

As the last day of term arrived, for the first time in his life Damon was unsure of his actions. Usually, he acted first, thought later, but this time was different. As he waited outside her classroom at the end of day, the weight of the box in his pocket seemed to be pulling him down. Was it too much? Would she throw it back at him? Just as he was about to turn around and leave, Elena chose that moment to exit her classroom.

'Damon! How are you?' She seemed shocked to see him and genuinely happy, but then a tiny frown flickered across her features, 'Is everything Ok?' Of course she'd be worried about him.

'Yeah, it's fine. I just came to wish you a Merry Christmas and to say I hope you enjoy your holidays.' It was partly true, but it made him seem a complete sap; but judging by the grin that broke out on her face Elena didn't mind.

'Aww, thanks Damon. You too. You got any plans for the holidays?' He frowned. Plans for the holidays? Only watching his father get drunk, get beaten then get drunk himself, day in day out, until the New Year and school resumed.

'No, not really.' Elena gave him a small smile, which angered him slightly as he sensed the pity behind it.

'Damon…' He quickly cut her off; talking about what a mess his winter break would be was not something that appealed to him.

'It's fine really. Anyway you going to the town's New Year Ball?' Thankfully she took the hint and accepted the change in topic.

'Umm, no. I'm going to New York to stay with Caroline for the holidays. My brother and his girlfriend are going too, so we'll probably watch the ball drop in Time Square.' The little bubble of hope that he may actually get to spend even a fraction of time with Elena during what otherwise would be a miserable holiday was dashed.

'Well, I best let you get going. Have fun.' And with that he walked off, ignoring the puzzled 'Damon' that was called after him and the parcel still weighing in his pocket.

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning as Elena made her way to her car to start her journey to New York that she discovered it- the neatly wrapped square box placed in the middle of her doorstep. There was no label, but instantly she knew who it was from and smiled before placing it in her coat pocket and set off on her vacation. As she drove out of the town and passed the Salvatore residence, she couldn't help but think of the parcel in her pocket and hoped that Damon also got a joyful Christmas.<p> 


	21. Chapter 20

**So here's the next chapter. I got a killer chapter out the way so updates may be slightly quicker; however I will be on holiday for a little bit but if all goes to plan I'm thinking end of August for an update. Thanks so much for all the reviews and just so you know this is being backed up on AO3 under the same name and author in case something happens to it on here. Ok here it is, a minor filler ahead of the drama of the next couple of chapters. Enjoy and review please x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20<span>

Christmas with Caroline was exactly as hectic as Elena had imagined it to be. To some extent, it served to be a great way to take her mind away from Damon, but naturally her mind drifted to him whenever she had a free moment. Her thoughts were particularly full of him as she stared out of the window on Christmas Eve, sipping her champagne as everyone around her buzzed with excitement.

It felt odd not being part of a couple when everyone around her was. Caroline was currently playfully bickering with Klaus- something that had been a regular occurrence over the past couple of days, and Jeremy was chasing Bonnie around the penthouse with mistletoe. It was at times like this she actually missed being with Matt. Not because she missed him, but because she felt alone; this was why her mind turned to Damon.

He was also alone right now and she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. Was his Christmas as horrible as she feared it would be? What would it be like if he was here with her? Would he being chasing her around like Jeremy did with Bonnie? Or would he tease her relentlessly like usual? It was pointless thinking this way; they could never be anything more than student and teacher. But still, Elena couldn't help but think of the present sat under her pillow in her room. Same as she couldn't help but regularly feel the urge to text him and check everything was okay, which she instantly smothered, Caroline's phone call still ringing in her ears.

Surprisingly, Caroline didn't actually bring up the topic of Damon, only briefly asking if everything was sorted when she arrived, to which she quickly nodded, and that was the end of that conversation. At least, not with her had Caroline brought up the subject, but as Bonnie sat down next to her with a look on her face that suggested she wanted to talk, it was obvious Caroline had spoken with her on the subject.

'So I feel we've not had a proper chance to catch up since I arrived on Saturday, what with us all being busy buying the tree yesterday and decorating it to Caroline's specifications.' Elena laughed at that. What should have been a quick trip to buy a tree actually took 3 hours as they searched for a tree that met Caroline's standards and eventually settled on the first tree they looked at, but only because Klaus had put his foot down and insisted that yes, that tree was of high standard and would make the neighbours jealous. Then it took 6 hours to decorate the thing, with Caroline regularly telling the guys that no, that bauble couldn't go there, or there either. Naturally she couldn't do it herself due to her current pregnant state and she insisted that the girls were needed to help pick table decorations and plan the menu for the festivities, despite her having already decided on what they were having. It was only when Jeremy looked like he was close to throwing a bauble at Caroline's head that Bonnie intervened and her and Elena finally completed the decorating to Caroline's approval; although even then it took a few attempts.

'Yeah, that was an experience and a half.'

'Wasn't it? I thought Jeremy was going to top himself with the lights at one point.'

'Or Caroline.' Bonnie chuckled in agreement.

'So… how're things with you?'

'Yeah they're good, what about you? How's Georgia?'

'I'm good and you know Georgia, same as always. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. Look, Caroline mentioned that something may be going on with that Damon you told me about. Is she right?' Elena turned away from Bonnie's scrutinising gaze. 'Is she? Please tell me nothing has happened Elena. I told you to be careful around him.' Elena frowned, before turning to face her friend.

'No, of course not.'

'Good, because you know it can't.' Elena sighed. This was the second time she'd had this conversation within a week and it was starting to get tedious.

'I know all this, and it won't, okay? I told Caroline this already.'

'I know, but I needed to check for myself. How did this even happen?'

'I don't know. It just sort of crept up on me.' Bonnie looked sympathetic, although still confused as to why they were even discussing this as this shouldn't even be an issue. 'He had issues with his dad, and then we sort of bonded but that's it, nothing has happened.'

'But it could, and Caroline seems to think you might not be opposed to that.'

'It won't as I'm keeping my distance.' Bonnie gave her an incredulous look. 'Honest.'

'I just don't understand. This isn't like you to take such risks with your career and this is _the _Damon you told me you'd had problems with, right?'

'Yeah, that's him.'

'So how did you get from that to him visiting you in your apartment, according to Caroline, and also texting you? I mean, that's career suicide,' Bonnie hissed the last bit as Jeremy had just entered.

'I know, and like I said, it just happened. He had problems and I was supporting him and then he returned the favour when I was ill. That is all and now everything has gone back to normal and we're keeping our distance. You don't have to worry and neither does Caroline.' Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief. 'Seriously. Now I'm going to go help Caroline with her pigs-in-a-blanket for tomorrow. You coming?' Elena stood up indicating the conversation was in fact, over, and Bonnie seemed to take the hint and joined her, but not before grabbing her arm to stop her.

'Look, just be careful, please.' Elena nodded and continued to the kitchen hoping this would be the end of the awkward conversations for this holiday.

* * *

><p>Similarly, Damon was also having a difficult conversation on that Christmas Eve. He'd been staring out of his bedroom window, drinking a glass of the special bourbon he kept hidden under his bed, when his thoughts of Elena were disrupted by a knock on the door.<p>

'Enter.' He knew without even turning around who it was. His Father never even bothered to knock before barging in to start ranting about how much of a disappointment Damon was. 'Brother,' he raised his whiskey in a toast and took a sip. 'To what do I owe this… pleasure?'

'Is everything okay? With you, I mean?' Damon frowned and turned to face his brother.

'Bourbon?' he offered, to which Stefan shook his head. 'No? More for me then.' He smirked as he poured himself another.

'Damon.' Stefan was clearly starting to be annoyed with Damon ignoring his obvious attempt to be brotherly.

'Stefan.' Stefan simply raised an eyebrow in prompting. 'Yes, I'm fine. Why would I not be? Do you know something I don't?

'No. It's just a few weeks ago you were… well, happier than I think I've ever seen you and now… now you're miserable again.'

'Thank you for that delightful analysis. Is that all?' He smirked, knowing it would infuriate Stefan further.

'I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about it,' he paused before adding, 'about her.' Damon frowned and pursed his lips before downing the rest of his bourbon.

'No I don't.' He walked over to his bed picking up his jacket and shrugged it on.

'Damon, don't be like that.'

'Like what?' He proceeded to try and leave, only to be blocked by Stefan's arm.

'Evasive. I'm trying to be supportive.'

'Well, thanks, but it's not needed.' He tried to walk out, but was once again blocked. Damon glared at the arm. 'You're really starting to annoy me now.'

'Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for whatever happened between the two of you.'

'Who said anything happened?' Damon hated how damn perceptive Stefan could be at times and didn't know what was worse: the normal infuriating Stefan or this new caring version.

'Well the sudden reappearance of broody Damon gave it away.' Damon scoffed.

'That's rich coming from you, brother.' Stefan smirked.

'Maybe that's why I know what I'm talking about. Just listen, whatever happened between you I'm sure it can be fixed.'

'Not that easy.'

'Well whatever you did to screw it up…' Damon frowned.

'Who says _I_ screwed up?' Stefan raised an eyebrow.

'Because you're you, Damon. It's what you do; but you may be able to fix whatever it is you did.' By this point Damon had well and truly had enough and continued to exit the room. Unfortunately, Stefan followed.

'Damon, I'm just saying you should fix it. She was clearly good for you. It would be a shame for that to all end over something silly. Think about it.' And with that Stefan left Damon to think over his brother's words.


	22. Chapter 21

**Again so sorry for the delay after my holiday it was back to work and not really had chance to stop for breathe. Plus it took a lot to pluck up the courage to post this as it's quite angst riddn and the next couple of chapters are worse, so apologies for that too. Updates should be slightly quicker now- hopefully. Anyway hope it was worth the wait and please review x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21<span>

Christmas day was just as difficult for Elena as Christmas Eve, if not more so, all because of a simple silver necklace.

Despite knowing she shouldn't, as soon as she awoke on Christmas morning, Elena couldn't resist finally opening the neatly wrapped package that she knew without doubt was from Damon. Her hand shook as she undid the silver ribbon tied around the black paper, before carefully unwrapping the paper itself. Elena's heart started racing as the paper was removed revealing what was undoubtedly a jewellery box. Jewellery. Damon had bought her jewellery. She gulped before opening the lid with shaking hands, nervous as to what exactly he had purchased.

Elena's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the delicate, silver-filigree heart necklace that lay within the velvet box. It was perfect- delicate and simple. Elena gently took it from the box and immediately placed it around her neck, fiddling with the fastening. As soon as it was fastened, she stepped over to the mirror that was situated in the corner and admired the piece. Even dressed in her pyjamas, the necklace suited her perfectly. The thought and consideration that had gone into this bought a lump to her throat. It was too much. It wasn't right. Damon shouldn't have given it to her.

She struggled to take it back off, her hands shaking so much she couldn't quite undo the clasp. Panic consumed her, until eventually the necklace fell from her neck and Elena breathed a sigh of relief. Just then she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess from sleep and her face was flushed from panic and her skin glistened with drops of sweat. Is this what she had become? A sweating, shaking mess who accepted illicit presents from vulnerable students. How did she get to this point? She was suddenly overcome with anger at both herself and Damon. How dare he put her in this position! First he keeps his distance and then he buys her jewellery?!

Fury coursing through her veins, Elena threw the necklace with disgust across the room and retrieved her phone from her bedside table. Scrolling through her contacts, she found the number she was looking for and hit CALL. It took a couple of minutes for him to pick up, and each ring that passed only caused Elena to become more outraged. Finally, she heard the familiar, drawn out 'Hello, Elena.'

'Don't you 'Hello, Elena' me!' she exclaimed. 'How dare you send me jewellery! You know it's wrong. Why would you put me in that position?'

'Merry Christmas to you too, Elena.' Why was he so calm? His nonchalant attitude just served to infuriate her further.

'Quit it Damon. You knew you shouldn't have given me such a gift. You overstepped the mark. This has to stop!' There was a pause and she could just picture the confused and angry expression on his face.

'Well excuse me for being nice. How dare I do something nice for someone else for a change, to say thank you. You know what, Elena? Screw you! You talk about overstepping the mark, well who was it who called who first? Who invited me to your apartment? Oh that's right, it was you! I think you overstepped any marks a long time, back don't you?' Elena was too taken aback to even respond. 'You know what? We're done. Have a nice Christmas.' And with that, he hung up, leaving Elena to feel hollow. He was right; it had been her. She was the one in a position of trust, and now she'd hurt him. It was Christmas Day, and she'd lost it with him. How could she have done that? She'd become a monster. Collapsing to the floor, she began to cry as if her world was ending.

* * *

><p>Jeremy found her half an hour later, still sobbing into the plush pile carpet.<p>

'Elena! What's wrong?' Within seconds, he was next to her on the floor, his arm a comforting presence around her. Where did she begin? Her life was a mess.

'I've screwed up. My life is a crumbling around me,' she sobbed loudly.

'I'm sure that's not true.'

'It is. I'm a monster! I'm a predator. I've destroyed him. I've wrecked his life.' She knew she was babbling and that Jeremy had no idea what she was referring to, but this had been building up for a while, and now that it had reached boiling point, it all came flooding out.

'Who? Destroyed who Elena? You're not making any sense.'

'Damon. I destroyed Damon. He trusted me, and I betrayed that trust. I was the only person he could rely on and then I let him down.'

'Umm, Elena, who's Damon?' This was it, the moment her own brother would turn his back on her.

'My student. He's my student.'

'Ok… So I'm confused as to how you think you destroyed him. I'm sure you're just exaggerating.' Elena knew he was trying to placate her, but he simply didn't understand.

'I got too close.' She sat up from her place hunched up on the floor and saw the puzzled expression on her brother's face, so she continued. 'He had problems and I became a friend. I think he developed feelings for me.' No, she didn't just 'think' he had, she 'knew' he had.

'Okay… So, how did you destroy him?' Jeremy was clearly struggling to see where this conversation was going.

'I let him get close to me and then I pulled away. I was the only person he had and I let him down. I even rang him up today- on Christmas! Day Just so I could berate him for getting too attached to me, when it was my fault. I let him get too close. I let him come to my apartment and text me and then I lost my temper with him. At Christmas! I'm a monster!' The tears started again and she found herself being pulled to her brother's chest.

'Elena you are not a monster. You were trying to do your job and you just got too attached that's all. It happens.' He pulled her away from him and she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

'But it shouldn't have. I could have stopped it.' Jeremy shrugged.

'Maybe you could have, but either way it's too late now. But what you need to sort now is the mess losing it with him on Christmas day may have caused. Why now Elena?' It wasn't an accusing tone, just a curious one. Elena gently extracted herself from his arms and walked over to where she had thrown the necklace, and brought it back to show her brother.

'This,' she said, holding it up to show him.

'A necklace?'

'Yeah. Damon bought it for me.'

'Ah.'

'He said it was to say thank you, but I lost it with him. I thought it was a sign of his feelings for me, and I called him, accusing him of putting me in a difficult position and other awful things. He's vulnerable, and I just feel like I sort of took advantage by letting him get close. Then I turned on him like everyone else in his life has; I was all he had.' Jeremy sighed.

'I'm sure that's not true. I know you, and I know you wouldn't have intentionally set out to take advantage of this Damon. You would have just gotten swept along trying to help him out. As for this thing with the necklace, I think that maybe you should apologise. I'm sure that if he said he did it to say thanks, then that's why he did it. I mean, has he done anything else to suggest he has feelings for you?' Elena paused. She knew that he had feelings for her, but he hadn't done anything till now to show evidence of his feelings for her. There had always been those little looks and slight flirting along with vaguely suspicious touches, but nothing concrete. She shook her head.

'Exactly. I just think you realised that you may have crossed the professional boundaries by letting him into your apartment. Look, I'm not judging you, you know it was wrong, but you did what you felt was best at the time. Now, when you get back, you're going to apologise to this Damon and set some clear boundaries. You can still help him, but maybe take a step back and not get so involved.' She nodded and smiled, relieved at how logical her brother's plan sounded.

'When did you get so smart?' Elena asked, and Jeremy chuckled.

'When I started dating Bonnie. Now go get dressed and we can start Christmas. Forget about all this for now and sort it when you return home.' Elena nodded and they both stood. Elena embraced her brother, thanking him for the clarity she suddenly felt.

'Hey, it's okay.' He pulled back, walking behind her to fix the necklace around her neck. 'There. It suits you. Now stop stressing. You'll be home before you know it.'

* * *

><p>It turned out that Elena was to return home a lot earlier than expected, thanks to Klaus and his spontaneous nature. The change of events came about after what had turned out to be quite a fancy Christmas dinner. All courtesy of the caterers Caroline had hired after she spectacularly failed to safely cook a giblet-free turkey the night before, and proceeded to resort to type and hired caterers. They were all sitting in the living room, exchanging gifts, when Caroline let out a shriek of delight and threw herself at Klaus who sat there rather amused by her reaction. Bonnie and Elena exchanged similar expressions of amusement and confusion themselves; while Jeremy simply looked confused.<p>

'Oh my God! Bora Bora! We're going to Bora Bora?' Klaus nodded. 'Tonight?' Again Klaus nodded. 'Oh My God!' Again she threw herself at Klaus. 'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' As she pulled herself away from kissing her boyfriend, she seemed to remember her rather puzzled guests.

'Oh no! We can't go! We have guests! We can't just leave.'

'Hey, don't worry about us. If you wanna go, you go,' Bonnie suggested and Elena agreed.

'We can just stay in a motel or something and go home tomorrow.'

'But that's not fair. I can't believe you thought I'd just leave everyone, Klaus.' Klaus sighed.

'First, I booked this months ago and second, I didn't expect you to just leave. I arranged for the family jets to fly them back home first thing tomorrow after they spent the night in a luxury hotel courtesy of me, of course.' Wow, Elena was impressed. He really had thought of it all, and clearly had a lot of money to splurge. Caroline stood there, still looking slightly unconvinced.

'Guys, is that really okay?' They all nodded.

'Absolutely. Now go pack, and we'll do the same,' Bonnie urged her.

'Seriously?'

'Yes! Now go!' Elena stood up and playfully pushed her friend out the door. Caroline laughed.

'Okay! I'm going, I'm going! Thank you all so much.'

'It's fine, honestly,' Bonnie reassured her.

'I'm going to Bora Bora!' And with that the whirlwind that was Caroline was off, leaving her amused friends behind.

'Hey, you'll be home to sort the situation out sooner than you thought,' Jeremy whispered to Elena as he walked past her to start packing, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought that soon this situation would be over.


	23. Chapter 22

**Here we go, Happy New Year. This was originally supposed to be up Christmas Eve but something came up. I will try and update more in 2015, but life has a funny habit of getting in the way. Please read and review, hope it was worth the wait. I apologise it's a bit brutal (literally, so if anyone hates reading violence or abuse, probably best to avoid this chapter.) and unfortunately next chapter is even more angsty but it does have Delena. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22<span>

Damon's Christmas had to be one of the worst he'd ever had- and none of the ones he'd experienced since his mother had died had been a barrel of laughs.

It was just gone midnight and he was sat in his usual thinking place just on the outskirts of town. Overlooking the housing estate he knew was home to the main cause of all his anguish- Elena. He laughed bitterly at the thought of her and cursed the pain that wracked his body as he took a swig from what was becoming the ever-present bottle of bourbon by his side. He winced as the liquor seeped into the cut on his lip that had been inflicted by his father. His father- the other reason this was such a terrible Christmas. Between the pair of them, Elena and his father had done a really spectacular job of ruining his holiday.

He hadn't been expecting his Christmas to be anything special; it never was, but what he hadn't been expecting was to be woken up to Elena ranting and raving down the phone at him, because he had bought her a necklace. He was still hung-over from spending the night drinking to forget her in the first place and then she had disturbed him from his much needed sleep to give him some self-loathing-fuelled lecture.

In hindsight, it probably had been the wrong thing to do- buying her the necklace, but as soon as he saw it, he knew he had to buy it for her. It was meant to be a simple token of his gratitude for everything she had done for him, but now he regretted it. He had been sure whatever he felt for her was mutual, but he was clearly wrong. Yet again he had been taken for a fool and let down by someone he cared for. He took another gulp of bourbon, the burning sensation doing nothing to ease the anger and hurt that was still pulsing through him.

What hurt the most was that she blamed him. She had put it all on him as if all the time they had spent together had meant nothing. As if he had been forcing himself into her life. Well, if that's how she felt, he'd keep away. He wanted nothing to do with Elena Gilbert. No matter how his heart protested to this decision, it didn't matter. Getting your heart involved made you weak and he couldn't be weak. Being weak meant you got hurt.

* * *

><p>As soon as Damon had set foot downstairs that morning after his bitterly hurtful conversation with Elena, it was obvious that his day was going to continue spiralling downwards.<p>

His father had already been drinking and Damon couldn't help but chuckle at the irony that here he was, doing exactly the same. Even though his father was ashamed of him, it would appear Damon was just like him and that thought disturbed him more than any other.

Giuseppe spent the morning making sly comments about Damon's disgruntled appearance and how he hadn't showered before coming downstairs to make breakfast. The comments continued as Damon set about cooking. Comments such as how he was a pansy and if he was that interested in cooking then he should make the Christmas dinner. This suited Damon fine. Cooking took his mind off things and got him away from Giuseppe. Even though Damon was in a stinking mood, he was determined to try and salvage some festivity and keep things civil, if not for his sake, then for Stefan's.

He and Stefan didn't always get along, but lately things had been getting easier and Stefan had been trying to protect his brother from their father's angry rages. Despite the fact Damon disliked the idea he needed protected- especially by his _younger_ brother, he did appreciate the gesture and now he was returning it. If he could keep away from Giuseppe and make this meal a good one, then hopefully Stefan would get a fairly decent Christmas. He usually did, as Damon would do all he could to hide the abuse he received, but this year he wanted to try harder. Damon was never sure if he hid his suffering to protect his pride or to protect Stefan from being at risk of similar abuse.

Despite their rivalry, they still had an unbreakable bond that forms between brothers, and Damon would hate to see Stefan suffer as he had because he had done nothing to prevent it. So, throughout the years, Damon had made sure his abuse stayed hidden and that his brother was safe, though it never looked like Stefan was at risk. He was indeed the golden child in Giuseppe's eyes. Therefore he could do no wrong and was never likely to be on the receiving end of Giuseppe's fearsome rages. This had been the main cause of his rivalry with Stefan: he was jealous that Stefan could do no wrong while he had to suffer, but deep down, he knew it would keep Stefan safe.

Now that Stefan knew the truth, their relationship dynamics had changed. Of course Stefan would never know that Damon had kept quiet to protect him, but the knowledge that Damon had suffered had caused Stefan to want to protect him, and although Damon hated pity, he appreciated his brother covering for him when he had been with Elena- though that would no longer be needed despite what Stefan had said about fixing it. She had made it very clear on the phone he was to stay away. Most likely this meant being at home more and therefore likely to be subjected to more beatings. Which was why getting the Christmas meal right had been crucial.

* * *

><p>That had been the plan, but it would seem the fates were against him and, despite slaving away in the kitchen all day and spending it away from his father while Stefan did all he could to keep his mood a good one, as soon as dinner was served, all hell broke loose.<p>

The atmosphere had been unbelievably tense and Stefan had tried his best to ease it by commenting how delicious the meal looked, but Giuseppe had instantly refuted this by saying it looked like leftovers from a cheap roadside café. Damon had to bite his tongue at that whilst Stefan shot him a look of caution as their father continued to drink his bourbon, ignoring the meal in front of him.

Just five minutes later, the uncomfortable silence had been broken by Giuseppe emitting a cruel laugh. Stefan and Damon instantly exchanged puzzled glances before looking to their father to let them in on what was so entertaining.

'Who'd have thought it? The Great Giuseppe with a son who can cook.' To say Damon was confused was an understatement. Could it be that his father was actually complimenting him? Seconds later any hopes he had were dashed as Giuseppe continued… 'Then again, I say 'son', but that would imply you were a man and you clearly aren't.' Damon felt the familiar stab to his heart, but it wasn't as sharp as usual; the years of continuous barbs had hardened him against them. 'Ha, I always wanted a daughter and now it looks like I have one...'

Sensing where this was going, Stefan vainly attempted to intervene. 'Father, let's not do this now.'

'Of course not. Would hate to hurt Damon's feelings. Or should that be Damona's feelings, because there's nothing masculine about this one.' He slyly prodded Damon, causing him to clench his fists around his knife and fork as he tried to continue eating and ignore his father's attempts to get a rise out of him.

'Father, stop it.' Stefan clearly wasn't going to stand by this time, but it was futile.

'Why? Look at him, he's pathetic.' Again he shoved Damon, and laughed when he slipped slightly on his chair. 'See? He's not even fighting back. He's a disgrace! A let down!' His words were nothing new, but after the day he'd had they were hitting home harder than before.

'Excuse me. I'm going up to my room,' Damon said as he set down his knife and fork to leave the table.

Stefan nodded in understanding, but Giuseppe just continued with his malicious attack. 'That's it, you run away. You pathetic waste of space. Good for nothing free-loader.'

Damon struggled to shut out his father's taunts as he went upstairs and tried to calm himself down. It had worked to some extent until 20 minutes later when clearly his father had become bored with his absence and had sought him out, swaying as he barged into Damon's room. All the bourbon he had been drinking had well and truly taken hold and Damon had mere moments to mentally prepare for what he knew was about to happen.

The cruel words rained down as did the lashings from first his father's belt, and then the blows from his fists as he realised his co-ordination wasn't at its best for using the belt. He joyfully told Damon what a disgrace he was, how he should never been born, that he let down the Salvatore name and then unleashed his killer blow: that his mother would be ashamed of him; she would be turning in her grave at the disgrace of a man she had given birth to.

Those words hurt more than any fist or belt ever could, and so he simply lay curled up in a ball as his father unleashed his fury. The attack couldn't have gone on for more than five minutes, which was what it had taken for Stefan to finally get their father away from Damon, but not before being thrown across the floor himself. Eventually the alcohol and the effort it took to beat Damon overcame Giuseppe, and Stefan was able to prise him away and take him to his room to sleep it off, leaving Damon to nurse his bruises. Of all the attacks he had suffered, this was by far one of the worst. He was convinced his ribs were broken from the kickings he had also received and he wouldn't be surprised if he suffered concussion.

He lay on the floor for a while, feeling rather pathetic and believing that every one of his father's words were true. He was broken out of his reverie by Stefan re-entering the room. He was saying something, but what Damon wasn't sure. He eased himself up gently to see what his brother was doing and winced as pain overcame him.

'You have to leave, Damon,' Stefan was saying frantically 'Now. Ideally, you should go to the hospital, but I know you won't, so go. Anywhere. Just leave. Next time, he will kill you.'

* * *

><p>Damon slumped back onto the grass as images of the day's horrors flickered across his mind. The bourbon did nothing to ease his suffering and as he stared at the stars he contemplated his next move. He'd left, but the problem was, he had nowhere to go.<p> 


End file.
